R & R
by Stangchica2003
Summary: Jake screwed Bella's mind, Emmett coddles her, Soilders have made her distrusting. Edwards a Marine about to be deployed. Will Bella set her issues aside and give him the chance he deserves even though he is leaving right after meeting her? AU/AH
1. Drama

I don't own anything. This has been an idea I've been mulling over for a while now. I didn't want to post this until I had more then a few chapters written. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. This is all human and alternate universe.

**BPOV**

"There ain't any fucking way in hell that you are wearing that to the beach Bella." I looked down at my normal board shorts and tank top not seeing an issue with it. I don't swim and don't tan.

"Fuck you Rose, you don't tell me what the hell I can and cannot wear."

"Come on we got you a new swimming suit to wear. Why don't you have that on?"

"Swimming suit? That's classic you call that thing a swimming suit. I don't know why you guys made me buy that. I have too many scares to wear something so revealing. Besides, I'm not wearing that in front of my son. His dad has already filled his head with the idea I'm a slut. Don't need that adding to it."

"I've already talked to him. Trevor isn't going to say anything to his dad. He's pissed at Jake over what happened last weekend." Rose kind of grimaced at the thoughts of the weekend when she got a call from me telling her to get Emmett and meet me before I killed Jack.

"URGH, Fine, but I'm wearing what I want until we get there. Where is Trevor anyways?"

"Emmett took him down already. We are supposed to meet them there. Here is your suit, get dressed and meet me down stairs in five minutes." Rose called to me as she threw the miniscule article of clothing to me and walked out the door.

I have no idea how Rose or Alice thought I would be able to wear this. I have too many scar's I'm not comfortable in my own clothing and I don't want to seem stupid for being on display with cloth that barely covers my body.

Changing into the offending strips of clothing (if you could even call it that) I tossed on some board shorts and a tank top with my flip flops. Grabbing my ray bans off my dresser I walked down the stairs pulling up my hair into a pony tail.

"You do know there are going to be hot shirtless guys there right?" Alice started in on me about my choice of clothing.

"Yes and that's why I'm not going to scare them with having to look at my body. Can we just get this stupid trip over with? I don't even know why I have to come."

"Fine wear what you have on, but at some point you will end up taking it off." Alice smirked like she was up to no good. I don't' even want to know what they have planned. I think staying in the dark on this one is the best idea.

"I'm driving. Let's go." I walked out to my fully loaded 09' F350 and started him up. I don't care what men say. Yes him, there ain't no way my ballsy beast is a female.

After driving about half hour we made our way down to Myrtle Beach. I love South Carolina, once you take away the humidity and it being a military town. I have nothing against our troops. I love them and support them with all that I can, but I don't seem to find the ones that don't want to cheat on me, 'Hint's why I'm single'

After we parked we walked down the beach where the guys were all set up. I pulled out a chair and sat on it. I pulled out my book and started to escape the damn stupid beach and all the people on it that are all wearing barely there clothing. Have I mentioned how much I hate the beach or anything that involves society thinking you have to show your body or in my case my scars?

"Are you going to sit there the whole time like that Bella?" Emmett started in on me.

"That's the plan oh mighty smart one."

"Come on you know most these girls don't hold anything on your body. If I wasn't with Rose you know I'd be all up on you." Emmett smiled. I have heard this from him from the start after meeting them when I moved down here. It's nice to hear, but he hasn't even seen most of the scars.

"Sure, sure. Don't let her hear that. I'd hate to have to kick her ass."

"Kick whose ass?" Rose and Alice asked as they joined us.

"Nothing to worry about cause it's ever going to come to that." I smiled giving Emmett a pointed look.

"I was just trying to get Bella to loosen up. Telling her that if I wasn't madly in love with you Rose that I'd be all over her." Emmett smirked back at me.

"If that's what it takes to get her to loosen up then fuck it we can break up for a few days." Rose smiled at me giving me a look saying she would do it.

"As much as I love you guys, Emmett you are so not my type. So no break up required."

"Mama, can I play football with those kids over there?" Trevor yelled half way between us and them.

"Stay where I can see you." Trevor took off running towards them. It's so hard to look at him some times; he's getting so big and looks more like his father every day. Jake is the reason I'm like this. Why I'm not comfortable with my own body.

See Jake and I had been dating for about a year when I found out I was 12 weeks pregnant with Trevor. I was 16, fresh out of high school 'I graduated early. Everyone called me an over achiever' and the only thing our fathers would allow is for us to marry and raise him together. Things were good until Trevor was about 6 months old. That's when the fighting started, with the fighting soon came the drinking, with the drinking brought on the hitting, once the hitting started it wasn't so bad in the beginning, he would suck up apologize and make me think everything would be alright. That it was a one time thing, but then the hitting turned to the point where I almost lost my life. It took me until almost a year ago and a 2 week stay in the hospital to leave.

You would think being a cop's daughter I would have been smart enough to get help or get out, but deep down I still believe Jake loved me and that he would stop like he promised, we just weren't good together. He has since remarried Leah. From what I hear he has changed and hasn't hit her but once. After that time her brother Sam beat the living shit out of him. He has never raised a hand to her since. Maybe being an only child was what set us up for failure. Either way I got my wonderful son out of the mix and that isn't something I would change.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice pulled me out of thinking about the past.

"Uh… sorry."

"Where were you just then? I've been talking to you for like the past 2 minutes." Emmett asked eyeing me questioningly.

"Was just thinking about how much Trevor is starting to look like Jake more and more every day."

"You know Bella you need to put that shit behind you and start to move on with your life. Not every guy is going to screw you over like that. Are you going to come play some volleyball with us?"

"Remember the last time I tried to put it past me and started in with another guy I got screwed over. Remember the ass beating you gave him? Or did you forget that in your rant of Bella moving on? And you know that I'm just fine sitting here with my book and seeing where Trevor is."

"Why are you always throwing that shit in my face? I went to fucking jail for that shit. I've told you sorry so many times for pushing you. I'm getting tired of your poor me self centered self imposed depression." I was in shock. Emmett has never once talked to me this way. I don't know if I should apologize of if I should tell him off.

"Then why the fuck are you staying around if I'm bringing you down? Why do you keep trying to get me out with you guys? Really Emmett I know you're sorry, but that doesn't mean that you need to go the fuck off on me like that. Don't you think I can see what it does to our group when I'm around? Suppose you'd like me to tell you again why the fuck do you think I try to stay out of group things? I don't want to be in the way and I don't want to bring anyone else down with me, but fuck if I don't hear about it when I stay home." I guess I decided to take the later of the options. I'm surprised no one stepped in to stop us, but then again they are getting use to us being this way. By now everyone was looking at us with their mouths hung open. They aren't use to it getting this honest and heated. If we were a couple I could see the makings of the some fucking awesome make up sex.

"You know what I'm tired of your shit, if you were a dude I'd beat the shit out of you. Damn it Isabella I'm tired of playing this game with you, fuck it, you're going to hate me, but we are going in the water, if you don't want your clothes wet I'd suggest you get them off in 3…2…1…" I rushed to take off my tank top and my shorts and flip flops while running away from Emmett.

I looked back to see where he was and run into a solid mass that happened to go down with a 'umph' with me on top. Blushing I looked into the most amazing deep emerald green eyes I have ever seen.

"I'm sorry.." I stammered out an apology while trying to get up. His arms wrapped tightly around me holding me still.

"You're not getting away from me with out an introduction." Green eye's smirked with a failure looking grin.

"Oh... My… Damn is that Panty-dropping-Cullen in the flesh?" Emmett laughed from above us. Green eye's loosened his grip. I took this as my queue to quickly get up and make my embarrassing departure. It almost felt like the 'walk of shame' when you were caught leaving after spending an unapproved night with the boyfriend. Yeah I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Emmett my man, mom said I could find you down here. She didn't tell me I would be playing catch to that beauty over there." I had walked a little ways away to see where Trevor was, but I made sure to not go out of ear shot.

"I didn't think you were getting back until next week."

"That was the plan. They let us go early and gave us some more time due to us having to leave almost right after we get back. I'd love to catch up and talk shop, but right now I just want to relax and get some sun."

"No worries we will take some time before you head back. Join us and I'll introduce you to my girl and some of our friends." I heard Emmett stating and took this as my reason to head back and put my clothes back on.

"Come on guys where did you put my clothes at?'"

"You're not putting those back on." Alice smirked from where she was laying on her towel.

"I am, now give them to me."

"Hey guys I want you all to meet my little brother Edward." Emmett looked over at all of us, pulling Rose up into his arms. "This is Rosalie my girl, Alice and Jasper" when Emmett started getting over to my I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me while sitting in the chair again. "And you have meet Graceful in her true fashion."

"Fuck you Emmett, if you weren't chasing me I wouldn't have ran into him, and since you don't have manner's I'm Bella." I extended my hand to Edward. "It's nice to finally meet this little brother he is always talking about. For a while there we thought you were imaginary and he didn't grow out of it." I smirked at Emmett.

"We are going to finish our spat later little one." Emmett smirked back at me while I flipped him off. Real mature, but fuck it I'm not out to impress anyone.

I chanced a look over to see what Trevor was doing.

"Fuck guys do you know where Trevor went?" I forgot covering my self to start towards where the crowed was gathered in the area that Trevor had gone to play.

All of my friends followed while I started running not seeing him.

"Did you boys see where Trevor went? The dark skinned dark haired boy out here playing with you." Alice asked some of the kids around.

"The ball went into the water and he went to get it. He's out there." A little blonde boy answered me.

"Shit Emmett I can't swim. I don't see him." Yeah I was freaking out here. My son was out in the water, my klutz genes had been passed on to him and I couldn't even swim to save him. Crappy mother of the year award goes yours truly.

With out any words Edward started full speed running at the water. He pealed his shirt off tossing it on the beach before getting into the water. Once deep enough he started swimming hard against the current.

"Bella I can see him. Looks like he is just fighting the currents doesn't seem to be going under. Edward will get him. He's going to be ok." Emmett pulled me in under his arm holding me close. The one thing I loved about my friendship with Emmett is that no matter what I can always feel safe with him. z

"Jake is going to be all over me on this one. Damn you and having to chase me."

"You know you love me. And if that ass of a father try's anything I can make him disappear. Everything is going to be ok. Edwards got him and they are almost back to shore. Let's go meet them."

We walked to the water line just in time to meet them. Trevor was smiling and still holding the damn football. I took it from him tossing at the kids he was playing and then started in on him. The mom in me wanted him to be embarrassed for pulling such a stupid ass stunt.

"What they hell were you thinking? Trevor you could have been hurt, for fucks sake you could have drowned. Why didn't you come get an adult?" I wasn't planning to stop my rant there, but Emmett once again stepped in.

"Bella, stop and give the kid a break."

"Stay out of it Emmet, Trevor get your things we are leaving." I didn't wait to see if he was following me. I went to grab my chair, book and towel. I'm not worried about my clothes they will give them back at some time.

"Bella wait." Jasper started to me "Don't over react this. He was trying to impress a girl. Give him a little break. Please don't leave over this, we wanted to bon fire and have a cook out."

"Girl or not, he has my genes and grace. He knows better then to do stupid shit like that. How am I supposed to punish him when you guys are always getting him out of things?"

"Mama, can we talk first please. I don't want to leave." Trevor had joined us at this time. Looking past him it seemed that Alice was keeping everyone else from us.

"You sure should have thought about that before you tried to pull a stunt like that. We can talk, but first go get uncle Em's shirt them come meet me at his jeep."

Trevor took off running to them shouting on his way. "Uncle Emmett can I have your shirt."

I turned and started walking up the steps away from where the groups stuff was set up. I didn't want to have this talk with Trevor with them close enough to but in. I love them but sometimes it seems they are trying to tell me how to raise my son. I've been at this for 8 years now. You would think I some what know what I'm doing.

I put the tail gate down and sat on the back of Emmett's jeep. Trevor came walking up to me with a shirt and tossed it at me.

"I'm sorry Mama. I know I scared you."

"Stop, I'm sure the guys coached you on what to say to me. I'm upset you did that with out telling anyone, but mainly yes it did scare me. I love you too much to lose you. You could have gotten really hurt out there or drowned."

"I'm sorry. You see the blonde girl over there? Talking with uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice?"

"Yeah, looks like Ben and Angela's daughter Tanya."

"She's a fine piece of a…"

"Finish that sentence and your dead. Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Dad says that all the time about Leah."

"For one if you talk like that about any girl ever again, you can kiss anything you ever wanted good bye. You shouldn't be thinking or saying things like that at your age about any girl. It's rude, disrespectful and the jerk thing to do. I know I have been raising you better then that, with or with you're your dad's impressions. You know right from wrong. Your lucky Ben didn't hear that, I don't think you would ever get to see her again. You should know by now that things your dad says about women are wrong and will get you into trouble."

"I don't know what else to tell you. All I seem to be doing since I got back from dads is tell you sorry. Maybe that's why things happened the way they did last weekend."

"Don't ever blame yourself for that. Your dad's ability to keep his drinking under control and his hands to him self is not your fault. You aren't going to be seeing him for a while. I'm sorry it's just too risky, right now. I'll make you a deal ok" I looked over at him and he nodded his understanding wanting me to continue.

"You have to stay by us tonight and you aren't going any where for the next 2 days and we will stay."

"I'm ok with leaving, I deserve it."

"You are growing up to fast. Let's go torment Emmett." I tossed the tail gate up and started walking over towards the group noticing Emmett still had his shirt on. "Whose shirt is this?"

"The guy that saved me."

"Looks like I get to say thanks too."

"You guys decided to grace us with your presence now I see."

"Shut it Emmett." Pulling him from the group a little ways, "Why did I end up with his shirt and not yours?"

"His was already off."

"Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt. If the girls would give me mine back you can have it back." I gave a pointed pissed off look at Alice and Rose.

"I kind of like seeing you in my clothes."

"Hottie say what?" I looked at him with a shocked expression not expecting this God like specimen to say something like that. Looking at him with his shirt off was true drool factor. He had the nicest 6 pack going on, the nice v going down to the shorts slung low on his hips 'can we thank the water for that'. His pecks were nicely sculpted as well. His arms were fucking huge. Hottie was a good nick name, but what the hell am I supposed to say or think to him being so forward.

"I guess that was to forward. Emmett said you weren't getting his shirt because of something about the whole beach already seeing you in that bikini, I figured you had a reason to want a shirt so I gave you mine."

"Um... uh… thanks." How did green eyes make me speechless? "Trevor this is Emmett's brother Edward, didn't you have something you wanted to tell him?"

"Thanks for saving my dumb ass."

"Trevor," I gave him a look.

"Sorry." Trevor went to sit in my chair. I walked a little way down from them. This is getting to me. I need to figure out a way to get him away from his father.

"He seems like a good kid; don't beat yourself up over today. It's amazing what you will do for a girl no matter your age." I squealed startled holding my hand over my heart.

"You scared the shit out of me. You always walk up on random girls?"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Emmett was going to come down here, but I figured you didn't want to hear his opinion on things."

"Thanks, I don't think he'd live if he started in on me again. Some times I don't think any of them get what I'm dealing with."

"I can't say that I do either, but I'm willing to leave if that's what you want. I'll listen if that's what you need or we can talk about something else."

"I don't want to bore you. I'm sure there are better things you guys could be talking about then me and my issues."

"You know Emmett. I'm avoiding the talking he is going to want to do right now. I've come to relax and get away from work. All he's going to want to do is talk about it."

"How is listening to my problems going to be relaxing?" I smiled at him. He was looking out at the water like he was in a trance from it.

"I'd do it for you." He glanced over at me and gave me another smile like when we were laying on the ground.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over earlier. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm tough baby. I was just glad to have you on top of me. Most action I've seen in a while." He winced and started rubbing the back of his neck looking almost embarrassed. "Shit…That didn't come out the way I was hopping for. It's not that I didn't like you on top…" wow he just keeps digging his hole deeper and deeper.

"Stop I get what you mean. It's ok. I'm a klutz, if you stick around you will get to know that. Thanks for cushioning my fall. It didn't hurt like it would have it you didn't have me on top… Ur… I guess we are both having word issues." I giggled a little. Yup me Bella – Fucking – Swan Giggled.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen, related to that over muscled monkey boy over there, nice to meet you."

"Thanks. And thank you again for going to save my son. It's been a rough past few weeks."

"I'd ask you for a date, but I'm afraid his daddy wouldn't be too happy with that."

"His dad isn't around. A date with you is the least I can do. I know the perfect sitter." I figured Edward was safe since Emmett would kick his ass if he tried anything and I couldn't really deny him what he requested since he did save my son.

"He can come with us if you want."

"I'll think about it. How about we go join the group I think they are going to have a neck ache soon. They keep looking over here every few minutes."

With that we walked back to go join the group. Trevor hadn't moved from his spot and appeared to be upset over something. Another thing to add to the list of things, I hate my life sometimes.


	2. Drama Queen

Sitting next to Trevor I quietly leaned over to him. "Hey lil' man your face is going to freeze like that. What's wrong?"

"Uncle Emmett just yelled at me. Apparently he's going to talk to you about what his idea for punishment for me is."

"What did he yell at you for?"

"Just about how I screwed up and how I need to man up and stop causing you problems."

"You're a kid, your still learning. Don't worry so much. Just try to think about things before you act."

"Ok. Do I have to sit here or can I at least go play by the water?"

"If Emmett or Jasper will go with you then sure you can go play by the water, that doesn't mean in it."

"Uncle Jasper will you take me to go play Frisbee by the water please?"

"I'll take him if that's ok with you Bella."

"I don't want it to get in the way of your relaxing."

"It's not going to. Come on Trevor race you there." Edward and Trevor took off for the water.

"What did you do to him Bella? He has never liked kids."

"I didn't do anything. I don't know why he is doing this. Emmett, what's his story?"

"Come with me." Emmett got up grabbing my hand and walking away from everyone. "I can't tell you much Bella; it's not my place to talk. Why do you ask?"

"He asked me out on a date tomorrow night. Said Trevor could come too."

"You know I love you like a sister. And you know how I am about you and the few dates you have been on right?"

"Yeah most of them you wanted to kick their ass. And with James you beat the shit out of him. What's your point?"

"I trust him. Just when you hear his story, give him a chance he's different."

"What do you mean? How can you tell me this and not tell me the details that make you say that?"

"Please don't get on him with a bunch of questions. He will tell you more details about him and his life and what things make him different when the time is right."

"Emmett you want to take Trevor back to play in the water I think me and Bella should talk." I didn't even notice that Edward was around.

"We don't have to do this Edward its fine. Let's just have a fun relaxing day at the beach." I didn't want him to think he needed to talk because he over heard Emmett and mines conversation.

"Let's walk. Emmett you watch him?"

"Mama I'll just go sit over with Jasper."

"If you want to play more in the water go with Emmett we won't be gone for long ok." He nodded. "And Emmett stay off his case, I have handled it. Ok?" Emmett nodded as well looking almost like someone kicked his puppy. 'He really hated when I yelled at him like he was one of my kids' and they started off out towards the water.

Edward took my hand leading me down the water line.

"We don't have to do this. I'm sorry I should have asked you questions directly."

"It's ok. Why wouldn't you go to your friend about his brother? I wouldn't expect you to go out to me with out talking with him first."

"I don't mean to pry into your business. I've just never heard much about you. Emmett keeps that to himself."

"That's my fault. I tend to be a little secret about my life. I'm sure he told you that I don't do kids either."

"He did. Why don't we start with some basics and see where we go from there?" I asked not sure how to start this conversation.

"Ok you go first."

"How old are you? Favorite color and where do you live?"

After some thought Edward answered me, "I'm 28, color would have to be blue, and the last one is a little more then I can share."

"Umm…. Ok…"

"Look, I don't mean to sound all cryptic, Emmett has told me a lot about you. I don't know what it is about you, but I really want you to give me a chance and I'm afraid if I tell you where I am living right now then I'm not going to get a chance with you."

"So, you and Emmett think I'm shallow thanks." I started walking away, but he caught my elbow and I freaked out. Rose made me take some self defense classes and my instincts kicked in. I turned around and elbowed him in the stomach. This making him let go and I ran to Emmett and Trevor.

"Shit Bella what did you do?" Emmett questioned looking at Edward holding his chest half bending over.

"I'm sorry, Trevor we need to leave. Get your stuff lets go." I walked back to the group and started getting our stuff together.

"Bella what are you doing? I thought you guys were going to stay what changed?" Jasper asked grabbing me from behind where I couldn't get a shot in on him. This made me break down. I couldn't hold my composure any more. I know I was acting childish, but Jake use to do that shit to me. If I wasn't looking at him or tried to walk away, he'd grab my elbow and then that's when the beatings started. "Shh, Bella, calm down sweetie, tell me what happened?"

"Just let me go. I want to leave. I'm sorry for ruining your guy's day." Jasper didn't release me. He picked me up and started carrying me to Emmett's jeep. After sitting me on the tail gate he stood in front of me and pulled me into his arms.

"Isabella, don't pull this shit with me. What the fuck happened?" Yup I'm an ass, Jasper of all people never talk to me this way and like a kid when the full first name comes out I know I'm in for a verbal ass kicking.

"I screwed up. Edwards going to hate me and worst yet Emmett's going to hate me." I was crying into his chest. I hate being this way, I was trying to hold it in and get out of here before I broke down.

"What happened explain to me why you think this and why Emmett looks like he is going to beat the shit out of Edward?"

"He was being cryptic and told me he didn't want to tell me what he did for a living or why he couldn't tell me where he was living right now because Emmett told him I wouldn't give him a fair chance if I knew. I took that as them calling me shallow. I went to walk away and he grabbed my elbow. I freaked out."

"Bella, he doesn't know your past, he doesn't know your triggers. As for them calling you shallow I don't think that's what they meant. I don't know what he does or I would tell you. If you still want to leave I'll get Trevor and your stuff, but I honestly think you need to take this up with Emmett."

"I'm not facing Edward right now. I can't I feel stupid, embarrassed and humiliated."

"I'll send him up here."

I sat on the tail gate pulling my knees into my chest and cried. I hate that I am this way. I have tried to live my life normal and get over this, but it seems things keep getting into the way.

I didn't even notice that Emmett was in front of me until he pulled me into his arms while rocking me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm so sorry. He's never done shit like that before. I take back what I said. I don't want you seeing him."

"Stop, it's not his fault. He didn't know. Why have you been talking to him about me? And why the fuck are you telling him I'm shallow. Really Em, I thought I meant more then that to you."

"I didn't call you shallow. I just wanted you to give him a chance. I really think he would have been good for you and Trevor. You know a more positive role model and someone to take care of you like you deserve. I wasn't kidding on that shit before. I love you. I would so be taking care of you guys if it wasn't for Rose."

"Why the fuck won't you guys tell me what he does?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt; I think we need to really talk now." Edward said a few feet away.

"You fucked up your chance." Emmett started to say.

"Emmett will you stop please, I need to apologize to him let us talk. If he needs his ass kicked I'm more then capable of doing it."

"Now that I can believe." Edward smiled at me while rubbing the spot on his chest that appeared to be already bruising. Emmet gave me another look and then glared at his brother, but walked back to the group. Trevor was looking a little antsy at the whole situation. He's not use to seeing me act this way. I haven't broken down like this in a while and I never cry in front of him unless I'm physically hurt. I can see Alice and Jasper talking to him trying to pull his attention from what's going on up here.

"Edward I'm sorry. I'm sure Emmett has told you about Jake and my past." I looked up at him waiting for an answer.

"No he hasn't. He told me I have my things to share and you have yours."

"I don't want pity, but please don't grab my elbows when I am not facing you or when I am trying to walk away. It brings back horrible memories. If you want my attention talking is a good thing, asking or if you don't want me to walk away because I'm being dumb or because I'm over reacting then grab me around the middle like Emmett or Jasper does."

"Fair enough, can I give you a hug?" Edward looked almost like a kid asking this question.

"Sure. Come here." I held my arms out to him. He stood in between my legs and pulled me close to his chest. What a nice chest it was. I could feel the definition and time he put into keeping himself look like he did. I really shouldn't be thinking this way, but when Gods gift to woman is standing in front of you what else can you do but try not to drool on them. He had a tattoo on his left bicep. Looking at it closer I knew what it was. Now I'm sure that what they are hiding is that he is military, but I don't want to jump to any more conclusions. I love the safe comfortable feeling of being in his arms. I've decided that I'm not going to ruin this and that I'm just going to go with it.

"You don't have to share anything with me, but let me tell you a few things ok?" Edward asked pulling me from my thoughts.

Pulling back from him I nodded in response for him to go on.

"I'm sorry for the way I handled things down there, Emmett has told me a little about your past experiences since you have been here. He told me to keep my work from you for a few dates because he didn't want those past things getting in the way of us having a chance to meet and see what transpires from there."

"That still doesn't sound much better. Emmett shouldn't have told you things like that."

"I agree and I am willing to share if you will at least give me a shot with a date or two with you?" Edward stated this more like a question then a statement. He almost seemed like he was now afraid of losing an opportunity with what he was going to tell me.

"Here is where you tell me you in the Marines?" Getting a shocked reaction from Edward I was betting either he didn't think I would figure it out or that he was afraid he shot was lost. There went the idea of keeping that to myself. The tattoo gave it away and I figured this was the only thing Emmett would want to keep from me given the past he told Edward.

"I'm not going to lie to you. That and I seen you looking at the tattoo. I'm a Marine. I am currently stationed at Camp Le Jeune in North Carolina."

"That would make since as to why he told you to keep it from me. Don't get me wrong. I love the service you guys do for me to be able to simple sit on the beach, but I have had some issues with a few military boy friends not staying faithful. It got to me so I had sworn off military men all together."

"Does that mean that my shot was blown before I even had a chance?"

"Honestly, Edward, I don't even know how to answer that question. How about we enjoy tonight, hopefully drama free and then at the end of the night if you feel things are going good you can ask me on a date again."

Edward smiled this tooth grin that I think made my panties get wet 'yup there wet' and nodded. Holding his hand out to me, "Let's go get back to the group and see what kind of trouble Emmett is causing now."

I smiled and took his hand getting off the tail gate, Edward put it back up and then we started walking back to the group.

As we got closer to the group I could hear Rose laying into Emmett, "What they hell, you can't control her life. You had no right doing that; you should have let her decide what she was going to do. You need to pop your titty out her mouth and let her grow the hell up."

I chuckled while we stopped to see what else they were saying. I know I should be pissed about what Rose had said, but I can't be. She was right Emmett was coddling me and needed to let me make my mistakes.

I decided to walk closer to the group and get Emmett out of some trouble.

"I fully agree Rose, I thank all of you guys for keeping Bella under your wings and protecting her like she was a little girl and breakable, but from here on out you guys keep doing that shit to me I am going to start kicking ass."

"Baby Bella's BAAACCCKKK!!!!!" Alice squealed while running over to me and jumping up and down. "Well don't stand there and stare get her a beer."

Jasper tossed a beer at me and Edward. We all sat down and started chatting. It was an awesome way for the day to end after all the damn drama and my pansy ass being a blubber cry baby.

Ben and Angela walked over with their daughter while we were all kicking back relaxing, joking and clowning on each other.

"Hey Guys what's up?" I asked as they were closest to me.

"Hey Bella, Tanya wanted to come over and see if Trevor could play some more." Angela asked politely.

"After the stunt I pulled I can't play. I'm sorry Tanya." I was surprised by Trevor willingly admitting this to said chick he pulled the stunt for. He was giving her his award winning smile while pulling the 'forgive me' puppy dog eyes.

"That's understandable. I'm sure we can get you guys together sometime again to play. We will see you guys later, Bella can you give me a call tomorrow about next Friday's meeting?" That's Angela and always thinking about work for you.

"Sure thing, you guys have a good rest of the day and I'll call you tomorrow." After some introductions to Edward and good byes they left us to our little group to drink and have fun.

We cooked out and had a bon fire. It was a very nice night. As the evening was coming to an end Trevor was passed out in the chair.

"I'll grab him, you get your things together and I'll take him to your vehicle." Edward offered while I was looking to make sure we had everything.

"Thanks that would help me out a lot." Edward lifted Trevor up and of course he didn't stir. I gathered our stuff. Seeing my clothes magically showed up at the end of the night and started walking to the parking lot.

Once we got to my truck I opened the doors and tossed stuff on the front seat while telling Edward to put Trevor in the back. Once he was sitting somewhat sleeping in the seat belt Edward closed the door and turned to me. I changed my clothes as quickly as I could hopping he didn't see more then needed. By his facial expressions I couldn't tell if he did see any of my scars.

"This is a hella sweet truck. You have nice taste I like it." And then there was that smile that made everything lower feels like it was swimming in warm tingly water.

"Thanks I guess it's a little much, but I needed something to make me feel better after leaving Jake. Call it an early mid life crisis. Here's your shirt back. Thanks again for it." I smiled back while handing him his shirt.

"You deserve anything and everything nice you want. Bella I had a nice night. Thanks for helping me relax and not think about work. I would love to see you again to get to know you more alone. Would you do the honor of going out with me tomorrow night?" Edward asked while almost looking at his feet. It felt so weird having someone like Edward being shy to ask a plain Jane like me to go out with him.

"I would love to. Let me give you my number and we can talk tomorrow to arrange more details." We exchanged phones and put our numbers into each others phones and then handed them back. I pocketed my phone and decided to give him a hug for putting up with my drama.

"That was a surprise." Edward said a little startled when I pulled out of the hug.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all of my drama of a life today, I will at some point tell you my full story, just please give me a little bit of time to trust you. I hope to be more normal for you tomorrow."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I can see in your eyes that you have been through a lot. I'm just glad that you have had my knuckle head of a brother and this group of good friends to get you through it. My offer always stands that you can call me and I am willing to listen. It's getting late I should let you get going. Can I ask you a question before you go though?"

"Sure, what's your question?"

"Will you please call me or send me a text when you guys get home. So I know you guys made it safely." Almost an insecure look was in his eyes. It seemed he didn't want to over step things, but it was sweet he wanted to know we made it safe where the rest of the group hasn't asked me to let them know that in a long time.

"You staying at your parent's or Emmett's house tonight?"

"I'm crashing at the rent's house tonight. How is that an answer to my question?" Edward smirked.

"You will know we are home safe. I literally live like a block away from them. You will pass my house on your way there."

"That works. I will follow you home then and I will call you tomorrow. Have you given it any more thought about if you are wanting me to plan a trip to include Trevor or are you wanting this first one to be alone?"

"Can I ask you a question and you be honest and not spare my feelings?"

"I promise from this point forward no matter what I will always be nothing but honest with you."

"Why are you showing interest in me when you know I have a son, you even admitted that you don't really like children, Why me and my son?"

"I don't know how to answer that with out sounding weird or scaring you."

"Cause that it's self doesn't sound weird or kind of scary." I chuckled when the realization hit Edward of how his answer truly came a crossed.

"Let's see if I can sum it up and not freak you out too much. When I caught you on the beach I felt this connection with you. It was like you fit just right in my arms and against my body. Then when you started freaking out about not seeing Trevor and I seen him out in the water I felt that pull again. I don't know how else to explain it, I feel protective of you guys and I would love to have the chance to get to know you and see where this goes."

"I felt that connection when I first looked into your beautiful eyes. I will promise to put aside my fear of military guys and try to get to know you if you can put aside my finicky issues with my past so we can get to know each other." I looked up into his eyes to see what was playing in his emotions.

"Deal, when you are ready I would like for you to tell me what caused such a reaction to me grabbing your elbow, but only when you are ready. Are you going to need help getting him into the house?"

"I just wake him and make him walk into the house. We will be ok, but if for some reason we aren't I'll call you to come help since you are going to be so close. I'm getting tired, sobered up now and should get heading home. I will talk to you tomorrow." With one more hug I waited until Edward got to his car and was ready to follow me. I arrived home and got Trevor into the house. Deciding to be a smart ass and to hear his voice one last time I called him.


	3. Fighting

"Hello!" Edward answered the phone seeming kind of shocked.

"There's the voice I wanted to hear. Thought I would call and let you know that we made it home and inside safely." I giggled for dramatic effect. Yup he's got me giggling now. I'm going soft.

"Okay smart ass, did you forget that I watched you guys get into the house before I went home."

"Sounds kind of stockerish should I be letting Emmett know about this?"

"Very funny!"

"Just wanted to say good night one more time and I promised I would call you to let you know I made it home safely. So I wanted to make good on the promise though it was for my personal gain as well."

"HAHA, your cute Gracie, get some sleep and I will talk with you in the morning."

"Ohh hell NO!!!!, your mom told you didn't she... URGH, this is sooo embarrassing I'm going to have to have a very meaningful heart to heart talk with her." I can't believe Esme told her hottie of a son that she personally called me Gracie due to the fact that Trevor was constantly getting Carlisle to help me from spills, cuts, bumps or bruises. Trevor had a thing if he thought I was hurt he'd get the doctor to check me out.

"Don't be mad at mom. I forced it out of her. She can easily be persuaded. Don't be embarrassed. I promise not to call you that in front of anyone and if it really bothers you I will forget it all together." The way he said this was so sweet. I was pretty sure he was telling me the truth and I wanted to believe him.

"Fine, but if it get's to Emmett I will kick your ass my self mister big bad Marine."

"Ok Beautiful. Get some sleep. I will talk with you in the morning. Good night and Sleep well."

"Ok, you too Edward. Bye."

After hanging up with him there was no way I was going to be able to sleep. I decided to make some tea and watch some crappy late night tv.

After a few hours of mind numbing infomercials I found out I need booty pop undies to make men look at my ass, Shamwow is a good absorber for liquid 'why don't they make woman's under wear out of that for when they are around Edward?' making sure all is locked up I went bed.

Waking up in the morning was hard to do. I didn't get much sleep the night before and of course Trevor didn't want cereal he wanted pancake's. Deciding if I'm up maybe a text message will wake up Edward and I could bribe him with food. I've always been told that best way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

Grabbing my phone I sent him a quick text to see where it went.

_Pancakes, eggs and bacon will be done in 20 if you're up!_

I then started to get everything together for making breakfast making extra in case Edward did show up. About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"I got it mom!" Trevor called from in the living room. Walking to be right behind him when he opened it I seen the sex god himself. Yup I should have some Shamwow undies right now.

"Trevor where are your mannors? You remember Edward from yesterday right?"

"Yeah." Was his only reply and then he walked back to the living room.

"Sorry, can't be bothered when cartoons are on." I waved my hand in the direction of the living room. "Come in."

"Thanks for inviting me. This isn't going to be weird or upset him with me being here is it?"

"He should be ok. I'm allowed to have friends."

"Mind if I go in there with him to try and make some sort of peace or do you need some help in the kitchen?"

"You just want to watch cartoons. I see how it is." I smiled while laughing. "Go for it, been a while since someone came to watch cartoons with him."

I walked into the kitchen to finish breakfast as quickly as possible not knowing what would happen with them alone in the living room.

EPOV

"Hey Trevor, Mind if I come watch some cartoons with you while we wait?"

"Did mom make you come in here?"

"Nope I figured I'd come in here and see how you are doing and what you are watching."

"Why are you here?"

"Your mom asked me to come over for breakfast. You don't want me here?"

"Figures" Trevor turned his attention back to the TV.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dad said it would only be a matter of time before mom tried to replace him or start having guys around all the time. She doesn't even know you. She's probably just a slut to you." I was taken aback by this boy. Here he was calling his mom a slut right to me with her in the other room.

"Don't ever let me hear you calling her that. It's not right; you know that's not your mom. And I sure as hell have a lot more respect for her then you seem to."

"What are you going to do about it? Nothing because you want her to like you and you wouldn't risk getting into her pants." This kid was pissing me off. People wonder why I don't do kids, they think I am coming in to take over for their father and they are such brat's they try to run me away.

"That's enough." I screamed a little louder then I should have making Bella run into the living room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She looked pissed and was staring at me with such fire in her eyes that made me want to cower into the chair.

"He just yelled at me for no reason mama." Trevor was acting like the loving sweet kid. I've seen it all. She will go from here and either want to talk to me alone or she is going to just kick me out.

"Edward can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute, Trevor stay here I'm not done with you yet."

Following Bella into the kitchen I leaned up against the kitchen sink and took a defensive pose with my arms crossed over my chest, my jaw tight and looking all around generally pissed off. Maybe I shouldn't be, but figured this is her way of getting me out of the house with out making a scene in front of him.

"You want to talk, talk." Man I'm on a roll today for getting the douche bag of the year award.

"What the hell happened in there?" Bella asked mirroring my pose. She looked scared, but trying not to show it.

"We started talking; he was being disrespectful about what he was saying about you, I lost my cool and yelled at him." Here's the common my son wouldn't lie to me you need to leave.

"Can you please calm down and not stand like that. Your scaring me." She whispered the last part. Looking at her she was on the verge of tears and I was feeling like a jack ass. I need to be taken outside a shot. Taken outside and let Emmett and Jasper both wail on me.

Softening my pose I started talking again. "Listen, Bella I like you, I'd love to get to know you and Trevor more, but I'm not going to put up with him being disrespectful to you in front of me and if that means that you want me to leave because I raised my voice to him then I really am sorry and it was nice to meet you." I didn't want to walk away from her, but I needed to. Walking slowly to Bella I kissed her forehead and started walking to the door. She hadn't stopped me yet so I guess she was going to believe him and I get to add this to the reason of not taking chances with women who have kids.

I had my hand on the door before I was stopped, but not by the person I thought it would be.

"Umm… Edward… Can I talk to you?" Trevor asked standing in the door way of the living room looking at the ground.

"Why?" I stated a little forced as I turned around to look at him.

"I heard everything you told my mom. Did you mean it?"

"Mean what? That I like your mom? That I want to get to know you as well as her? That I'm not going to sit here and listen to you disrespect her? Which part Trevor?" By this time Bella was standing out of his line of sight but to where she could hear this exchange and looked like a mama bear about to pounce on me for putting her cub's "safety" at risk. Figuring that this was the last chance to get my point out and to try and make Bella see that I was telling her the truth I started in on him again. "Why do you really care? You've done your job to keep me away from your mom. I promise you though I am going to talk with Emmett and Jasper about this. There is no excuse for the way you were talking about your mom. You won't listen to me, but I know you will them. So you tell me Trevor are you going to keep your story that you didn't say anything and I just yelled at you or are you going to turn around, man up and tell your mom what you said to make me raise my voice at you?"

"That's enough Edward. I really think you should leave." Bella started in protection mode as she seen the tears softly falling from Trevor's eyes.

"I'm sorry mom. I don't know why I listen to what dad says, I don't know why I called you those things and I am truly sorry to lie to you. If you want him here don't make him leave because of me." Trevor looked up at his mom like he wanted to run into her arms, but that he was afraid of what was going to happen.

Walking over to him slowly as not to startle him, I pulled him into my arms giving him what appeared to be a much needed male to male hug. "I'm proud of you Trevor." I half whispered for Bella to hear, but trying to keep some of his pride to himself.

"How could you be after what I said in the living room, what I put you through with mom? Even apologizing and making things right I figured you would be gone and not want anything to do with us."

"Is that what you want? You're the man of the house and the one looking after your mom. You tell me. Do you not want me to get to know you guys? Can you honestly tell me you would be ok with me leaving even if it meant it might hurt your mom?" at this point I could see Bella going back to making breakfast. I don't know where Bella and I stood right now, but if I could even get a little bit a crossed to Trevor about the respect he should have for his mother then I didn't mind that she left us alone.

"No, if it's alright I would like to try and start over and give you the change to get to know my mom better and if you have time for me that would be cool too." Trevor looked up at me with the most honest look on his face.

"You know it takes some guts to tell a woman you love, even if she's your mom that you lied to her."

"Thank you for yelling at me and nothing else." He looked scared, but also relieved if possible.

"I will never hurt you or your mom. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I should have thought better and been the better role model, but your mom is not that type of woman and she doesn't deserve it from you if she is hearing it from your dad."

"Breakfast is ready why don't you guys come eat." Bella called from the kitchen.

"Come on Edward mom makes the best pancakes."

"Why don't you go clean up and then we will be right there." Bella sent him in the direction of the bathroom.

"I don't have to stay. I know that didn't go as planned and I don't want to be in the way or causing any more problems."

"Edward I'm sorry for not trusting you. Again with me going off past things, I didn't realize Jake was filling his head with that stuff again. Thank you for defending my honor, just please don't be so harsh about it all next time. He gets that enough from all the other guys around him."

"I'm not going to let him disrespect you Bella and he isn't getting away with things because I'm the guy mom's dating. I wont punish him in anyway, but I do expect him to respect all women and me as well."

"That sounds fair enough. Why don't we get through this meal and hang out here for a bit before we think about doing anything else."

"Ok. Can I ask on question first?" I made sure Trevor was out of ear shot.

"Umm. Ok…"

Looking deep into her rich pools of chocolate silk I asked the one question that little did I know the answer to was going to change my life.

"Was Jake physically abusive to you as well as Trevor?"

"How can I answer this?" Bella had all kinds of emotions running through her eyes.

"I only ask for the truth."

"Yes, Jake was abusive to me in the past. That is where me freaking out from my elbow. And Jake has only touched Trevor a handful of times, but last weekend he got him pretty bad."

"That's why you both kind of freaked out when I yelled and why Trevor thanked me for only yelling at him?"

"Yeah." Bella looked like she was going to break down again. Of all the emotions in her eyes shame and embarrassment was the biggest playing there. I never wanted her to feel that with me.

"Bella, look at me please." She kept looking at her feet while shaking her head no. "Bella damn it please look at me." She snapped her eyes up to mine with almost fear.

If you are keeping tabs like I am on my douche bag-ness and the points I'm earning I bet I'm up there pretty high.

"Fuck I keep screwing this up. Bella, I'm sorry that some poor excuse of a man thought that it would make him feel better about him self that he felt the need to hurt you in any way. I would kill him if he was in front of me right now. I'm surprised that Emmett or Jasper has allowed him to live, but please for the love of all things holy never fear me. I will never ever hurt you or Trevor. You guys are my world now. I will protect you any way possible. There is no need to feel shame or embarrassed about what that dip shit did to you. I will never judge you or treat you differently because of it. Just please give me this chance to get to know you guys. I'm so sorry I scared you." Pulling her into my arms I kissed the top of her head several times while holding her tight.

"Mama can you please come cut these up for me." Trevor called from the kitchen.

"You want a few minutes in the bathroom and I'll go help him?"

"Please." With one last kiss to her forehead she walked away from me while I headed into the kitchen.


	4. Shippin'

This story will have drama and probably more then normal. It is All HUMAN and Alternate Universe… I tend to write drama better then anything, but going to try and keep holds on the drama queen muse and try to get more lovey dovey muse a chance to play. As always I don't own what you know about. I tend to write from situations from real life. Let me know what you think. Should be picking up and moving on quicker from here. Song I found fitting for this chapter is "He didn't have to be. By Brad paisley"

BPOV

Things have been interesting the past few days. Edward has been really nice and sweet with Trevor and I. He took us to the amusement park and rode all the rides Trevor wanted to go on and just all around had fun with us. A few days even weeks ago if you would have told me I would be going out on dates with a Marine and that Trevor would be coming along with us I would have laughed right in your face.

I swore off military men because of issues with the ones I find being cheaters or lying to me. I guess I have high standards and low self esteem to make matters worse. Getting back on topic, Edward as well took me out to dinner and a movie just the two of us. It was sweet and nice to know that he can function with and with out my son being there. The issues with the first morning are in the past. Trevor and I spoke about it and we dealt with them as needed.

Today is an exciting day for Trevor we are driving up to Battleship, North Carolina to look at a Navy ship. Once Edward asked if it would be ok for him to ask if Trevor would be interested in it and I gave the ok that is all I have heard about from Trevor.

While I was getting a day bag together and waiting for Edward to come over to the house I flipped on the radio to a country station and started listening while kind of dancing around.

_**When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new  
It always winds up feeling more like a job interview  
My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone  
Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run  
**_

I had to laugh at the song on the radio. The announcer said it was Brad Paisley. I am sure I have heard this song before, but never did I think about it to closely to my life. I can remember so many of the guys I have dated and mid date I tell them about Trevor and they freak out. One of them actually left me in the restaurant with the saying of going to the bathroom never to return again.

_**I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old  
He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go  
A few months later I remember lying there in bed  
I overheard him pop the question and prayed that she'd say yes **_

"Hey Mama are you listing to the words of that song or just using it for noise?" Trevor pulled me from my thoughts and interrupting the last parts of the song.

"I've been listening to it, why that?"

"Sounds like Edward. Do you think he will be around to help me with Baseball season or foot ball?" Leave it to Trevor to express what I have been thinking about since I first collided with the sexy muscular wall that is now known as Edward. There had seemed to be this drawl like a pull of two magnets trying to get as close together as possible.

"I don't know Trevor. You know that he is in the military and not stationed here right? I'm not sure how often he will be able to come back here and there is always the risk that something happens and we just stay friends. Is this going to be to hard for you? I know you like Edward, but I don't want you to get to attached to him nothing in life is certain sweetie."

There was a knock on the door pulling us from our thoughts and this conversation but didn't ease the pain in my heart about all the possibilities that could happen with Edward and me.

Trevor must have opened the door while I was still lost in thought about the song, the talk with Trevor and wondering what I was going to do about things.

"Hey Bella." Edward pulled me from my thoughts while standing in front of me giving me his award winning soaking wet, panty dropping smile.

"Sorry, was lost in thought. I just need to grab our bag and then we are ready when ever you are."

"Sounds good, did you want to drive or did you want me to?" I knew he loved driving and he absolutely loved driving my truck, but didn't know which to decide on.

"I can drive if you would like."

"Sure that works." He smiled and then looked over at Trevor. "You read to see a battleship?"

"Are we going to get to go on it?"

"Sure are." Edward smiled almost proud like as I was walking back into the room.

"All set."

We walked out and got into the truck. Driving there took a while and I was so glad that I opted for the DVD player with the wireless head phones. I don't think I could have taken the whole drive there listening to sponge bob. The tour was really cool. I was surprised how much of the information Trevor knew, the questions he had and the ability to be completely interested.

EPOV

"Let me make a phone call real quick and then we can decide to grab lunch and come back or go later to get something to eat."

I pulled out my phone to call an old buddy from Iraq. He was now service at the ship yard for the tours due to an injury and had stated he would set up a privet showing for Trevor. When I found out how interested he was in all of this I kind of through around my weight to get this done for him.

"Yes this is Staff Sergeant Cullen; can you tell me if Petty officer 1st class Yorkie is available?"

"Let me check for you sir. May I place you on hold?"

"Thank you." I hated when I wasn't on duty and still had to keep up the titles and politeness.

"Cullen you sly son of a bitch, you weren't supposed to be here for another hour."

"We've been here long enough to go through the regular tour. Glad you are so happy to hear from me. We can go grab some lunch first if that works out the best for you."

"I don't want to tell you no, but I could use that hour or so to get a few things done. I'm doing your tour and want to have as much time as possible for you."

"Sure thing, I'll give you a call back once we are done with lunch. Thanks again for this. I truly am in your debit now."

"That's the way I will always like it man. See you in an hour or so."

"Thanks." After hanging up with him I was getting a really weird look from Bella and Trevor. I guess I forgot to tell them about the private tour.

"What did you do?" Bella questioned looking a mixture of embarrassed, scared and pissed.

"Just set up a surprise for Trevor, but we need to kill an hour or so. Where would you like to grab something to eat?"

Trevor started mumbling something while he started walking towards the car.

"Trevor, wait for us and remember your manners" Bella chided him while catching up with him after getting a sorry out to me.

After I caught up to them I tossed my arm over both of their shoulders and started walking with them.

"What did I do wrong?" I questioned not sure who would answer me, but hoping one of them would.

"He hates surprises as much as I do." Bella said softly as we were getting to the truck.

"I'm sorry. We are coming back here and on the ship again once we are done with lunch. Does that help?"

"It's fine really Edward. This is all just new to him."

"Trevor you tell me, would you like to know the details or can you just take my word that you will love the surprise?"

"I'll wait. Sorry for being rude earlier."

"No problem."

With that we drove to get some food a little ways down the coast. Stopping in at a bistro to get some fresh seafood and fish, we laughed and talked and got along great. I don't know what this pull is that I am feeling, but it has been getting to me. I don't know why but I am dreading going back to real life. I don't know how Bella is going to handle me going over seas. I hope it's not a breaking point for us. I really want to see where things could go, but then I also don't want too ask her to wait for me either. At this point the only things I know is that I have to go home in 10 days, being deployed in 2 more after that and I need to tell her soon.

Once we were finished eating we got back into the truck and drove back over to the battle ship. Parking again and getting out I pulled out my cell phone again.

"Hi Angela, this is Staff Sergeant Cullen again; can you tell me if Petty officer 1st class Yorkie is available?"

"He is waiting for you guys by the ticket gate."

"Thanks. Have a good day."

"You as well." With that I hung up and started walking to the gate arms slung around their shoulders again. I don't know why but it just felt so natural.

While getting closer to the gate I seen that the tourist had picked up and there was a huge line.

"We have to wait again?" Trevor voiced my thoughts.

"Nope, follow me guys." With that we walked around the out side of the line and up to the front of the gates. I spotted Eric my old buddy right away.

"Eric" I shouted over the crowed making him turn from a group of females and smile while walking in my direction.

BPOV

"Well, Well, Well look what the cat drug in." This Eric guy stated as he got closer to us.

"How's it going man?" Edward addressed him.

"Good you ready to get this going?"

"Sure thing, Eric this is Bella and Trevor. Guys this is a buddy of mine we meet while serving in Iraq together." I noticed that Bella paled at the mention of my previous deployment. This is going to be so hard telling her what's happening in less then 2 weeks. "He is going to give us a private, more detailed and off limits tour of the ship. This is your surprise Trevor." Edward stated as we were ushered away from the angry mob of people complaining that we cut the line. Trevor's face lit up with a smile so wide I'm surprising it didn't stick that way or blind the angry mob at the gates. Though when this tour is done I'm sure his cheeks are going to hurt.

"It's nice to meet you Eric," Trevor showing his manners first, "Thanks Edward, sorry about being a brat earlier."

"It's not a problem and you weren't being a brat. Have fun with this. Follow him around ask questions do what ever you want this was for you." Edward smiled at him while they shared a quick man hug and Trevor started off on the questioning.

"You really didn't have to do all this Edward. I can't let you pay for all of this."

"Bella calm down. I did it because he showed an interest and I wanted him to see that I am trying to get to know both of you. And it didn't cost me anything. Eric is doing this as a favor."

"This is where I should smile and say thank you and enjoy the rest of the day right?" I smirked at him.

"Your welcome, now let go learn about this over sized bath tub." Edward smiled dragging me to catch up with Eric and Trevor.

The rest of the tour went off great. Eric was kind and funny and had us laughing the whole time. Trevor enjoyed being able to go where ever he wanted on the ship with out getting in trouble. And Edward just seemed happy that Trevor was happy. It was interesting to watch and see a man who "Doesn't like kids" do so much to make a kid he knew had a hard life smile and have a good time. I love this man!

Whoa? What? Wait did I just say? I guess I did. Maybe this is what I'm feeling love at first sight. Or I'm just crazy. For risk of either freaking Edward out I'm going to keep this to myself.

"Thank you so much Eric." Trevor smiled giving him a fist bump like they were old friends.

"Glad you had fun. You guys can come back any time, just make sure the big goof over here lets me know a head of time so I can be free."

"Your awesome dude. Mom and Dad are having a barbeque on Saturday and would love for you to come down if you have the time." Edward extended the invitation his parents did for me.

"I'll see if someone will trade with me. I will let you know. You guys have a good rest of the day. Now get the hell out of here so I can go home." Eric joked while they finished saying their good byes.

Once we had gotten into the truck and back on the road Edward started asking Trevor questions about plans for the night.

"Trevor would you mind staying the night with Carlisle and Esme or Emmett and Rose tonight so I can take your mom out and then have some time to talk about some things?" Edward always seemed to ask for Trevor's ok or answer's when it came to things of him doing when Edward wanted to take me out alone. It was nice.

"Why can't I just come home when you guys are done talking?"

"I was just thinking a camp out would be fun for you and since it is a school night I didn't want you to not get enough sleep, but if it makes you feel more comfortable I will bring you back to the house when we are done talking."

"Thanks. You just promised." I caught some look passing between the two of them but didn't' know what to make of it.

"I did promise you and that hasn't changed. I will be going home once your mom and I are done talking. I don't break my promises." Now I'm curious as to what they are talking about.

"What promise?" I questioned catching Trevor's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Nothing Mama."

"You lie like I do. Want to tell me now?"

"Edward promised me…." Trevor was cut off by Edward.

"I promised that you were more then just a conquest to me. That you were more then another notch in the bed post, and more importantly that I didn't think of you as a slut and that I wasn't just trying to get into your pants. I think the way I approached the whole situation came out wrong and I didn't mean to imply that, that is what I was trying to accomplish tonight. I just wanted some time for us to talk about some important life things."

I was speechless to say the least. Here was "Panty-Dropping-Cullen making promise's that he didn't want to just get into my pants. To my 8 year old son none the less, I don't know if I should be happy or be pissed. I guess maybe we are just a distraction while he is here on vacation.

"Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or offend you." I looked at the clock I guess I was shocked speechless for almost 5 minutes.

"It's ok. Trevor can stay with your parents tonight and we will talk while we are out to dinner if it takes longer then that we can come back to the house get him into bed and then talk more. Does that sound better to you Trevor?" I am not going to upset my son or make him think that I am trying to pawn him off so I can have some "fun" with a guy. I never have been that way and never will be that way. He will always come first in my life.

"That's fine. I haven't stayed with them in a while."

"There are game systems set up in the den that I brought with me you can play with." Edward offered.

"Thanks."

With that it was almost silent driving back home. Every once in a while Edward would grab my hand and rub small circles with his thumb then realize what he was doing and pull away. Or he would brush up against me on the center console and then move further away. What ever was on his mind I could see what appeared to nervousness? Emmett and Carlisle are the same way. That and Edward had been alternating between pinching the bridge of his nose and running his hand through his hair. It's funny I have already learned to read when something is bothering him or that he is afraid of a reaction.

It was about 5 when we got back to the house. I went inside to get changed while Edward walked with Trevor to Edward's parent's house where I was going to meet them in a bit as Edward wanted to drive tonight. I don't know why but this dinner scared me. It almost seemed like he was having issues with it himself and I couldn't help but think that this was the dinner where he told me he didn't want to try for more then friends. Which I would take Edward that way over no way, but it wouldn't hurt any less.


	5. Say What?

EPOV

"Very stunning." I smiled when Bella came over to my parents house to meet me for our alone date. She really could rock jeans and a tank top.

"Not to bad your self." Bella smiled at me.

"Trevor's in the den if you would like to tell him bye before we leave." I walked with Bella into the den.

Saying good bye to Trevor was entertaining. He didn't want to stop playing video games to acknowledge that his mom was there or leaving. Finally I paused the game.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Trevor almost screamed at me.

"Trevor." Bella started to scold him, but I interrupted her.

"Really Trevor, I just paused the game. It's not the end of the world trust me. Do you want me to turn it off and make it off limits?" Trevor shook his head no at me. "Then cut the attitude and show your mom some respect."

"Sorry mama. You're going to pick me up tonight right?"

"I told you I would. We should be back no later then 11. Be good for Oma and Opa, I will see you soon."

"Bye mama's have fun. Bye Edward."

"Have fun, if you need any help with that ask Carlisle and we will see you in a bit." I smiled as we started walking out. Letting Carlisle and Esme know we were leaving we walked out to my Volvo and got in. I started driving towards a dive bar and grill that had the best seafood around.

Pulling into the parking lot I chance a look at Bella to see her reaction. She was smiling.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I question pulling her out of her inner monolog.

"I love it. Really this is awesome."

"Sure it's not too much of a dive hole in the wall for you?"

"I thought we went though this and got over thinking I was shallow?" I could see the daggers she was trying to throw at me, but could see the smirk coming out as well. "I promise you this is awesome. You will find out I'm very simple and can be easily entertained and don't have to be taken to a 5 star let alone 2 star place to make me happy. It's all in the company."

"I don't what you to think I'm being cheep by bringing you here, I just know that we can get a place away from people so we can talk and that they have the best seafood in the area."

"How many more times are you going to make me say I love it and that it's awesome, before you get that I am happy to be here. Now are you going to take me in to get the best seafood or are we going to sit out here all night?" Bella was laughing at me now. Mom said Bella would love this place, but I didn't want to come a crossed as cheep.

"Let go then." I ran around the car and opened her door. Leading her inside with a hand to the small of her back, she smelled good. I could almost still smell the ocean on here. I could never get tired of that smell.

"Ohh…. My… God, is that really Edward Cullen?" The hostess questioned in a high surfer girl squeal almost. I tensed upon feeling Bella tense with this girl.

"Hey Sarah, can you please give us a seat away from everyone?"

"Umm sure. Here call me before you leave town." With that she handed me a phone number and then showed us to our table. When she was out of sight I tore up her number and looked at Bella. She had questions in her eyes, but didn't seem upset.

"I'm sorry?" It came out more as a question then any thing else's.

"Why? Sure it sucks to be with you and have every woman you have slept with and then some stare at you. I guess if you want to get down to it you could call it jealousy and I know I shouldn't feel anything about it."

"Bella, I feel that way too I hate seeing the way some of these guys stare at you, but there is a lot that you need to know before we get too far into this."

"Now you are scaring me."

"I'm not meaning too. I've never had to explain things before because I've never felt this way before. I leave back home in almost 2 weeks, a week after that I am getting deployed for 18 months. I don't know how all of this can or will work out, but I meant what I said and I do want to get to know you guys and that includes Trevor."

Bella was quiet for a bit. We ordered our food and drink refills before she said anything about my leaving and deployment. I was literally sweating afraid of what she is going to say.

"I knew this was going to happen. It really doesn't surprise me. I would say we make the most of you being here. We can come up a few days before you leave and see you as well if you would like. I say fuck it and just enjoy the time we have together and go from there."

"There is one thing that I want to ask you and either answer I still want to know."

"You can ask me anything." Bella smiled at me sweetly.

"If things work out to be good and we are still looking at getting to know each other will you try not to give your heart away until I have a chance to steal it?" I fiddle with my napkin not wanting to see her reaction.

"I'm not going to promise you right now that I am not going to date, but I can tell you on good faith I don't date and with the way that I am feeling about you and the way you are with Trevor I will be waiting for you to get back." And there it was this feeling of almost completeness. The feeling of knowing I have someone besides family waiting for me at home. I wasn't sure, but it sounded like she mumbled something to the effect of me already having her heart.

We didn't get to much more into deep conversations after this. We got to know favorite colors, songs, movies and embarrassing stories about each other though it seems she has more then me. It was time for us to head back to the house to get Trevor and then go back to Bella's for some coffee and to get to know each other more.

"I really did have a good time tonight."

"I'm glad mom was right about you loving that place. I did research sorry. Even Emmett agreed you would like it. Rose said we should go somewhere nicer and Alice was trying to get me to take you to some stuffy place where I don't think I even have the clothes for."

"It was good. I promise I can say whole heartedly it was the best date I have been on." Her smile was killer and always seemed to light up the room.

"Bella I wanted to ask you another favor please."

"I won't marry you till after at least 2 dates." Bella said with the calmest straightest face I have seen on her. No blush nothing. I am assuming I was in the middle of shock or maybe a heart attach because a few seconds later she started laughing so hard I think they heard it inside.

"You… Should … Have… Seen … Your… Face……. " Bella got out in between her laughter. After she calmed down she grabbed my hand and smiled. "Sorry you just seemed so tense and nervous I had to lighten the mood."

"It's ok. I just wanted to ask that you allow me to talk to Trevor about all of this. I want to tell him soon and have it come from me. Please."

"Thank you,"

"Bella the last thing you need to do is thank me. I told you I would make this right for you. Part of that is looking out for Trevor too. I want to do this soon just him and me if that is ok."

"Sure tell me when and I'll make sure he is here for you."

"Let's get inside and get him home into bed and then we can talk more."

Taking Bella's hand I walked her inside to my parents house and into the den. Trevor was asleep on the couch there so I took Bella into the living room and sat with her on the couch.

"Sorry I just wanted to do one thing." With that I took her face in my hands rubbing my thumbs on her cheeks and then lightly touched my lips to hers. I wasn't going to take this any further, but wanted to have that chance and for her to see that I can control my self.

A throat clearing behind us pulled us from our staring contest.

"Son if you wanted desert you should have gotten some while you were out."

"Thanks dad." Leave it to my parents to make me feel like I'm in high school again.

"Ain't nothing like getting caught by the 'rents making out on their couch." Bella laughed while giving my dad a hug. "Thanks for watching him for me tonight."

"You know you never have to thank us. He is the only grand child we have right now."

BPOV

We made it back to my house with Edward insisting on carrying Trevor into bed. I made some coffee and pulled out some chocolate pie and waited for him in the kitchen.

"He didn't even stir when I put him down. He is one hell of a heavy sleeper." Edward smiled while sitting down in the chair closest to me turning it to face me.

"He get's that from his dad. A bomb could go off next to him and he wouldn't hear it."

"How are things going with his dad? Emmett said things have been strained."

"Strained is the easy way to put it. I'm getting ready to go back to the lawyer and see about getting full custody with supervised visits. But I'm sure you don't really want to talk about Jake."

"If it's something you want or need to talk about I'm all ears. You said you were going to explain about what caused you to freak out on me at the beach. Are you ready for that conversation yet?"

"Jake was great when we were younger and started out. After Trevor came things got strained as our parents started putting pressure on him to take care of us, he started drinking and then things got rough." I paused and chanced a glance at Edward. He looked pissed, but trying to hide it. "When we use to argue the best thing for me to do was go get Trevor and leave until he passed out or sobered up. After a while he started catching on to this and then he would start grabbing me and making me stay with him going off on me." At this point I was starting the silent tears that haven't fallen in a while. "After fighting him off me several times he broke my arm by grabbing me. That was played off as me falling off the bikes. Which was believable due to my Klutz – tastic abilities, soon after this he started grabbing my elbow to stop me or move me or put me in what ever position he wanted to beat the shit out of me." Edward placed his hand under my chin gently and turned me to face him. Placing both hands on my cheeks he started wiping off the tears.

"Bella Sweetheart you don't have to go on. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry by talking about this."

"It's ok. You need to know if you are even thinking about getting to know me more. Did you want me to stop?"

"I don't want you to keep crying or to cause you pain, but I also need to know the rest of the story. I guess out of my own curiosity."

"It kept on like that for about 6 months. Finally one day before we were supposed to go see my dad Jake came home from work tanked beyond believe. I hadn't seen him this piss ass drunk before. He took Trevor from me and laid him on the floor and then he drug me up the stairs. I won't go into full details, but I wound up in the hospital I had about 6 broken ribs, broken collar bone, skull fracture, over 100 stitches and a broke ankle. A neighbor called it into the police and they were able to get me to the hospital before I died. Trevor was taken to the hospital to be checked out and then released to my dad until I was released. Shortly after that I moved out here to be with Rose and Jake followed me saying he wasn't going to not be in his son's life."

"I'm going to ask you one question will you please give me an honest answer to?"

"No he hasn't done that to me since then if that's what you are going to ask. He is married now and from what I know he hasn't touched his wife but once. After her brother and his friends left him with in inches of his life he hasn't touched her."

"Has he hit Trevor?"

"A few weekends ago, Trevor hasn't been back to see his dad since. That's what I need to see the lawyer about; I'm looking for a new one though. My last lawyer was a prick and didn't want to help me since I wouldn't sleep with him."

"I take it you haven't spoken with Emmett or my parents about this or they would have given you the family lawyer's information."

"You are one of very few people that know the full details of what has happened. Trevor didn't want anyone to know because he is embarrassed. Rose knows because if she didn't come get me and Trevor I would have killed Jake."

"What does your schedule look like? I will get you set up quickly to see him. Jenks is a good guy and can get anything you need done, done."

"You don't need to do this for me. I can get these things taken care of myself."

"Please let me take care of you guys while I can. I'm already feeling like shit for meeting you and starting something I can't finish before I get back."

"I'm not happy about this Edward, but I will say yes because I am at a loss and don't know what to do from here."

"Thank you." With that Edward leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead and got up stretching.

We talked about lighter subjects and was about to start a movie since I was off this week when his phone started ringing.

EPOV

"Sorry" I replied while pulling out my phone to see who it was this late at night. Inwardly groaning when I seen it was Victoria. I haven't seen here in at least a year.

"It's ok. You can answer it if you would like I don't mine."

"I won't be long." I kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want" I questioned while answering the phone.

"Haven't seen me in 18 months and that's how you answer your phone?"

"I told you when I left I was done. What do you need?"

"I got into some shit with a guy and going to be going to jail."

"And this has what to do with me?" I cut her off not caring why she was going to jail and wanting to know why the hell she was calling me.

"I was planning on coming to see you while you were back home on break, but this got in the way. Edward I didn't want to tell you this over the phone." Cutting her off again.

"Get to the point Victoria."

"I'm at the police station now and you need to go get your daughter from the neighbors before she turns her into social services. She is expecting you."

"Say What? I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. It's been over a year."

"I'm sorry Edward. You have a 9 month old daughter. Her name is Lux. She has your piercing Green eyes and your unruly hair. She looks like your mom."

"This is what I'm going to do Victoria. I will go get her and I will figure all this out, but I'm getting a paternity test and if she is mine that you are going to sign over all rights and stay the hell out of our lives."

"Fine, she is at Jane's house her number is 555-5555, her address is 123 main street. She asked that you called when you are close so she can have her all ready."

"Ok. I will have my lawyer in contact with you soon."

Hanging up with Victoria I turned to see Bella standing at the kitchen door looking concerned, pissed and some unreadable emotion. The look in her eyes scared the shit out of me.


	6. Lux 'Light'

Don't own anything…. Got to add another wrench in here, I didn't realize this was going to go the way it did. Last chapter kind of just wrote it's self and I am going with it. Let me know what you think.

Sorry for the double alert. I made a change after I posted it.

* * *

EPOV

"Fuck, I have no idea how you are going to take this and I hate needing to admit this, but I need your help Bella." Looking at her expression and emotions play out in her eyes I decided to get right to the point. "I don't have a fucking clue what I'm going to do or where this will take us or make things stand with us, but I have to go pick up my daughter." I said it quick and rushed hoping she wouldn't kill me where I stood.

"Your what?" She looked pissed. Daggers were an understatement of what her looks showed. If looks could kill there is no doubt in my mind that I'd be dead in my spot off one glance. The look in her eyes and the feeling I think I would rather be dead.

"I'm as shocked as you are about this. I didn't know." She cut me off.

"Kind of hard not to know, that you have a kid out there, you fuck a girl with out protection and a kid can come out of it. For fucks sake Trevor could tell you that. It's not rocket science. When were you planning on telling me? This is kind of a big thing to keep from me if you are trying to be in my life. I'm shocked that you would make a big deal about women having kids and make me feel like this is pointless because of my son when you have a daughter out there." She was yelling at me towards the end. I'm surprised that Trevor didn't come running down with a base ball bat to beat the shit out of me. Maybe that would feel better then the irresponsibility and guilt I feel over this.

"Can I explain before you judge me?"

"Fine, I'm listening."

"Victoria was this chic I use to hook up with once in a while when I was home when she wasn't with her on again off again boyfriend. I haven't seen her in about 18 months. She got into some trouble with him and is now in jail. The sitter she left our daughter with is going to call social services if I don't go get her." I finally looked up at her face. It softened some, but I wasn't to sure if it was for me of for my daughter.

"Something tells me I shouldn't believe this line of bull shit, but call me a sucker for you and I'm going to help you deal with this."

"I can leave and deal with this alone. You don't have to believe me, trust me or deal with this. It isn't your responsibility." I don't know why, but feeling like she is going to leave is killing me, but the feeling like she wants to help me makes me want to do a jig.

"Go get her and come back here. We have a shit load of stuff to talk about, get out and deal with. If you are telling me the honest to God truth then I want to help you. I'm going to get Rose to come and stay with Trevor and run to get some stuff for her. When you get there look at her close and tell me what size she is wearing, look at her diapers they will have a number on them and then tell me what kind of formula she is on. Then you guys can come back here and you can have some time alone with her before you go to the firing squad of your parents. Is there anything else that I should know before we get any further into knowing each other?"

"I have nothing I am hiding from you. I put that on my career. I wouldn't lie to you or hide things from you. That is the whole reason I took you out tonight to be honest about what is going on. If you want to walk away from this I understand."

"Will you stop telling me that? If I wanted you to leave or I wanted out of this or to walk away you wouldn't still be in my house. We are going to get through this, together if you will have me that is? Let me be here for you too." She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't want anyone else knowing about this right now. I'm so sorry things look to be getting more strained. I will totally understand if you want to wash your hands of me and forget meeting me. I wouldn't hold anything against you."

"Fucking A Edward. Will you stop telling me you are ok with me walking away? It beginning to sound like you don't want to be in this anymore, but want me to make the choice."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do anymore. How the hell could I be so irresponsible? How could she not tell me? What am I going to do?" I was about ready to break down and cry. Edward Cullen doesn't cry.

"I will just tell Rose I need to go out and get some stuff and that with the time that it is I can't call your parents. She will think I'm a little weird, but she won't ask questions. I will leave the stuff in my truck until she leaves. It sucks. I feel sorry for your daughter coming into a world like this, but it sounds like she wasn't in a good home and if she is your daughter then at least she will have a wonderful loving father and you can be there for her and change what has gone wrong and change not knowing now. And I just told you I have invested too much time and tears with us. You want to take care of me?" She looked up questioning. I nodded at her. "Then let me take care of you too. Let me help you out. We can get through this."

"God you don't know how happy that makes me feel." I pulled her into a deep crushing hug while kissing her hair. Looking up at the ceiling I couldn't help but think what the hell did I do in my life to deserve a woman like this. I couldn't come up with an answer and just decided to not fuck it up now.

"Call Jane and see if she has a car seat before you go over there."

Pulling out my phone I dialed the number Victoria gave me.

"Hello!" A young sounding voice answered the phone.

"May I speak with Jane please?"

"Who is this and why are you calling at such a horrid hour?" Oh she sounds feisty.

"I'm sorry. This is Edward Cullen. Victoria just called me and said I needed to get into contact with you and picking up my daughter."

"I knew she was going to end up in jail at some point. Her and that no good for nothing guy deserves what they are getting. I'm sorry. This is Jane. Yes Lux is here with me right now. When can you come and get her I don't mean to be rude, but she has been here for 2 weeks and I can't miss any more school."

"I'm sorry. This is the first time she has told me or that I knew about her or things would have been different. I was going to come and get her now, but I wanted to see if she had a car seat so I am prepared."

"It's ok. I don't mean to take my frustrations out on you. She has a car seat, but in my honest opinion I wouldn't put a baby doll in that thing."

"Then I will be a bit longer I am going to stop and get a new one. Can you tell me her diaper size, clothes size and the formula she is on so I can make sure I have everything all set up to bring her home?"

"She's in 3 to 6 months clothes. She is small so don't be alarmed when you get here. She is in size 2 diapers and she isn't on a particular brand of formula just what ever Victoria brings with it. It's never been the same kind."

"Thank you. I will be there in about 45 minutes. I will give you a call back when I am a few blocks away."

"Thank you. I will see you soon."

Hanging up with her I walked over to where Bella was just getting off the phone.

"Rose has to be into work in a few hours so she can't come. Let's just get Trevor in the Truck and we will all go. He can stay home tomorrow and you can talk with him."

"Don't do that. I will make due for tonight."

"I'm doing this with you so I suggest you go get him into the truck." Bella smirked while going to put her shoes on and grab her keys and purse.

After we got into the truck Trevor woke up and was asking why we were all up at 2 in the morning going to the store.

I looked over at Bella to see how she wanted to field this question.

"We need to go to the store to get some things and then we are going to pick up a baby that might be Edward's daughter. Until proof comes back proving other wise we are going to help him with her." Bella looked at him through the rear view mirror to see if he understood and had any questions.

"Why don't you know if she is your daughter?" He directed his question at me.

"I did some stupid things before I meet your mom. I use to be the man you thought I was when we first me. This was before I meet you and your mom. Victoria was like a girl friend and she didn't tell me until now. She got into some trouble and needs me to take care of our daughter."

"Are you going to get back with her once she is out of trouble?" Daggers run in the family. He is defiantly Bella's son with those looks.

"No. you don't need to worry about that. I haven't seen her in over a year. Everything that I have told you and the promises are true. I keep my promises and I will not break them. I want to get to know you and your mom and see where things go, if that is ok with you."

"So she would be like a sister to me?"

"If things work out with me and your mom and she is really my daughter then yeah she would be."

"What if things don't work out?"

"Trevor as long as you will have me I will always be in your life, no matter if your mom and I are dating or if we end up just being friends." I looked over at Bella sending her a silent message that I promised this to him, but as well to her.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Then she will always be my sister. What is her name? How old is she?" Leave it to a kid to just go with the flow.

"Her name is Lux, and she is about 9 months old. So she is still a baby." I smiled at him and then noticed that we were pulling into Wal-Mart.

"Let's get this done." Bella said while jumping out of the truck.

"Can we just get the quick basics for the night and then come back tomorrow? Jane sounded really young and needs to go to school in a few hours."

"Sure. We will get the car seat, a pack of diapers, some formula and then a few outfits." Bella smiled while taking my hand and we walked through the door.

"Mama, Can I ride in the back please." Trevor asked while dragging along with us. I felt bad for him. He shouldn't have to be out this late at night due to my screw up.

"We need 2 carts anyways. Climb in." Bella pulled out 2 carts and helped Trevor climb up into one.

We walked back into the baby section an area I was surprisingly comfortable in. Trevor perked up and started looking at the toys.

"Can I pick her out some toys?" Trevor asked

"Sure just don't take to long we need to get going."

"Lead the way Hot Mama!" I whispered in Bella's ear and put my hand on the small of her back.

"So we can get out of here quicker why don't you hang here with Trevor and then I'll get everything we need and then tomorrow we can all go to the baby store to browse more." Bella logically answered.

"OK."

BPOV

I'm freaking out. How the hell could he be so damn careless and get a woman pregnant and not know about it? If I said I wasn't terrified to what he might do with me well then I'd be lying. I just hope he returns half the feelings I already have for him. It's like this weird electro magnetic pull that keeps me from walking away and saying fuck it. This poor little baby has been in the home for 9 months I'm afraid of what Edward is going to see when we get there. And what the hell is going to happen when he leaves. Everything seems to be moving so fast with us, but then it just feels right. I was shocked that Edward admitted and willingly agreed that he would always be in Trevor's life. I was always afraid of him getting attached to someone I was dating and things not working out and him suffering as much as me from it.

I walked around grabbing the basics for a baby. Play pen to sleep in until things are figured out, diapers, wipes, diaper rash cream, bath stuff, bottles, pacifiers, nail clippers, 4 basic outfits, pajama's, socks, sandals and some shoes to go with the outfits (Alice would be proud I'm accessorizing) a really cute diaper bag and then some formula. I picked the top of the line gentlest stuff out there figuring if she was constantly changed we would need something that was going to be gentle on her stomach. I found the car seat that would be best, but couldn't get it off the top shelf and into the cart so I walked over to the guys.

Walking up to their cart they had it almost as filled as I did and I had big stuff.

"Are you planning on opening up a day care?" I laughed at the bewildered look on their faces while they were comparing toys.

"She is going to need toys mama." Trevor smiled proudly at the stuff that was picked out.

"Let's put all that in this cart so there is room for the car seat. I found one, but I need your help please Eddie." I smirked knowing he didn't like that name, but I'll be damned if I'm not getting some sort of special privilege out of everything with him.

"Sure babe show me which one we are getting." He smiled at me and put his hand on the small of my back letting Trevor push the other cart.

"Tomorrow we need to go to the baby store and then also to the toy store. I want to get Trevor a few things." He whispered in my ear.

"You don't need to do that." I told him back equally as quiet.

"He's taking all of this as a trooper. I want to spoil him just as much as you."

"Fine just this once. I don't want two spoiled rotten kids while you are gone." Shit I didn't mean to say that last part. I didn't know what he was planning to do, if this was his daughter, while he was deployed. And I didn't want Trevor to get wind that he was leaving until he had time to talk with him.

"What did you just say?" Edward asked softly with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. Ignore what I said." Looking back I could see that Trevor didn't hear us.

"We will talk later about what you said. Which one are you looking at?" Edward turned almost pissed acting as we stopped in front of the Car seats.

"This one here, best safety rating, stylish and would look awesome in the truck or the car." I smiled at him. "I looked them all up online to see which one was the best out of what we have to work with. This one will probably turn into an extra to just have around, but it is still on the top 5 for safety ratings. They sell this at the baby store also."

After getting everything into the paid for and almost a grand later we were on our way to go meet Edwards daughter. The nerves and tension was running high in the car. Edward was snapping at me with the directions, Trevor looked worried and I was just uncomfortable and worried about what we were going to see.

About 2 blocks away from the house Edward called Jane and told her we were almost there.

"I'm going to get the car seat set up while you go in a get her."

"I can't do this alone Bella. I need you guys with me."

"Help me really quick and then we will go get her." I smiled at him liking that he wanted us to be involved as well.

Once we got the car seat base in the Truck we took the car seat with us and walked up to the door. Edward knocked softly and then we waited.

A very young looking girl answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked through the door cracked with the chain still attached.

"Jane I'm Edward Cullen." Edward stated holding out his driver's license to her.

"I would recognize that head of hair anywhere. Give me a moment." She shut the door and then reopened it wide. "Please come in, but keep it down. My parents are sleeping."

We walked into the house and followed her through a short hallway and into what looked like the living room. There in the middle of the floor laid the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen in my life. She looked just like Edward. She looked so much like Esme as well; it would be very hard denying that she was his. Chancing a glance at Edward he had tears tumbling down his cheeks and a wide smile on his face.

EPOV

She was Beautiful She looked just like Esme and Grandma Mason. I didn't want to believe that Victoria was telling me the truth, but looking at this beautiful little girl there was no way I would turn my back on her even if she wasn't mine. Being honest though I have never met anyone with my hair color and unruly head of hair. Poor little girl, hopefully it can be tamed when she gets older.

"Wow" That was the only expression I could get out. I looked over at Bella and she had silent tears running down her face.

"She looks just like Oma." Trevor stated looking wide eyed at the little girl staring at him. He started moving closer to her and I made a move too stop him, but Bella put her hand in my way. Looking up at her she mouthed 'give him a moment'

He carefully got down closer to her and then laid down on his side next to her putting his hand on her stomach. "Hi Luxie I'm Trevor. I'm your big brother. I'm going to protect you." He whispered to her kissing her head. He looked up at us and pointed, "That's your dad. He's a great dad. You're very lucky he won't hurt you. And that's my mama." He finished pointing over to Bella.

"That's adorable." Jane stated softly while looking at the scene unfold.

"Mr. Cullen can you please do everything you can to keep her away from Victoria."

"I promise I will. Please take this as my apology for not being there before despite it not being my choice, as a thanks for taking such good care of her. I'm sorry we couldn't have meet on different circumstances. Here is almost my work card with my cell phone number on the back if you need anything please let me know."

Gasping she looked at the check. "Mr. Cullen I can't accept this money." An older gentleman joined us in the room at this point.

"Jane care to explain who your friends are?"

"I'm sorry if we woke you Sir. I'm Edward Cullen, This is Bella and Trevor. We came to pick up Lux. You don't have to worry about her being in the way anymore. I appreciate you and your wife allowing Jane to provide a safe place for her. I am sorry if any of her school work or your guys life have suffered from her being here. If I had known about her sooner she would have never been in this situation, my apologies as well."

"She is a very good baby other wise she wouldn't be here as often as she is." He smiled and then looked at Jane. "Jane why were you being rude to him earlier?"

"I wasn't meaning to be rude. I was just trying to tell him that I couldn't accept what he wanted to pay me for watching her. You see Mr. Cullen I watch Lux for free to keep her out of Victoria's possession as much as possible."

"Really Edward, if you don't mind me calling you that, she can not accept this." Jane's dad stated after looking at the check I wrote her.

"If you won't accept it for payment for watching her for this long then please put the check in a saving's account or a trust fund for Jane for college. What she has done for my daughter is worth more then anything I could ever give her." Noticing that Jane brightened up at the mention of College I decided to ask her more questions about it. "What do you want to go to college for?"

"I want to be a doctor."

"I'm a Devil Doc, so I can relate and will find this to be an ideal investment into another person to help out. I don't want to sound rude or that I am implying anything, but medical school is expensive. Just make sure when you are a doctor if you are ever working on me that you give me the good drugs." I smiled again at her and then addressed her Father again. "I would love to have updates on how she is doing in school and I would love to help keep her from having to get student loans if possible. My father is a well known surgeon and when he finds out that your daughter is the one who took care of his Granddaughter all this time he will want to do the same thing. If she would like to see if it is really what she wants to do I am sure he would take her on as an intern this summer if her grades are good."

"Sir, I think what Edward is trying to do is thank your daughter and your family for keeping his daughter that he just found out about safe. To him seeing her interest in being a doctor growing up with a doctor and being one himself he just wants to make sure she has everything she needs to make sure a dream is easily obtainable and with in her reach with out putting any strain on your family or her later in life.. He isn't trying to do it out of disrespect its out of kindness and from his heart. It's the way he was raised. His whole family is like that. I know it's strange and kind of a hard thing to wrap your mind around, but it's who they are."

"How about you guys give us some time to talk about this as a family and then Next weekend we can do dinner and get to know each other more. If you are going to be helping pay for my daughter's education then we should all get to know each other." He said with a soft smile that was beaming with pride over his daughter.

"Thank you sir, with that we will get Lux out of here so you guys can go back to sleep. We apologize it was this late that we found out everything and I will be in touch around the middle of the week for us to set something up for the weekend."

With that Bella picked up Lux from the floor and handed her to Jane to say good bye too. She then took her and got her car seat adjusted and then went back out to the truck getting her strapped in and started off towards her house.

I got everything unloaded while Bella made Lux a bottle and got her changed. Walking into the living room where Lux was still crying and Bella had the bottle sitting on the table I must have looked confused because Bella answered my unspoken question.

"I thought you should be the first one to feed her." Bella motioned me to the chair, put a pillow in my lap adjusted her in my arms and then handed me the bottle. I gently started rocking while looking down at my daughter. I was scared shitless, but damn if I wasn't the happiest man alive. Lux looked right up at me green meeting green and I could just tell I was never letting her go.

"You know Lux means light?" Bella broke me out of the staring contest I was having with this little girl in my arms. What a fitting name. Light, she will be the light to this dark and another reason for me to come home.


	7. Waiting, Mess and will you?

**This is going to be a little slow going, following the next few days of their clusterfuck of issues… and then we will skip some time….. **

**Side note on Devil Doc's, they are actually Navy. Marines do not have medical staff the Navy medical staff goes with them on missions. However any Devil Doc you talk to is a Marine in their eyes. Being a Devil Doc is one of the craziest, toughest and most rewarding Jobs out there for a military Doctor. So though Edward is technically Navy for my story everything he does is considered Marines. **

**I don't own anything as always. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Toss me a review when you get some time and let me know how I am doing.**

**I love the reviews. Thank you for the few I have gotten. The story alerts are great too. Please tell me what you like, dislike and what me to change or add. **

**This story has been tormenting me with ideas and ways to go, but then when I sit to write it goes another way like it has a mind of its own. I have a few more chapters after this one already written and lots of partial chapters for latter on. I don't know how long this is going to be or where it will end yet, but I am writing as quick as possible. **

**Man I'm winded or typed tonight.  
**

**Enjoy… **

* * *

BPOV

"I'm going to set up the pack and play in my room for her and then you can crash in there tonight with her I'll be in the room next to you if you need any help. If you are wanting to try this on your own I will put some bottles in the bathroom, just follow the directions on the can of formula and make sure you rinse them when you are done."

"Your not giving up your bedroom just put us in the guest room." Edward stated adamantly.

"Nope there isn't a joining bathroom and I know you aren't going to want to go up and down the stairs every time she needs a bottle."

"Then sleep in there with me. I will be good. We can leave the door open."

"Ok. Let me get this all set up and get him to bed."

Walking Trevor up the stairs to his room to get him back into bed was hard to do. He didn't want to sleep and miss anything. Once in his room he started in on questions again.

"Mama I like him and I love her already can we keep them?"

"If it was that easy I'd tell you yes. There are all kinds of things that go into all of this. He promised to be in your life, he will keep good on that. She will be in your life too. Let's be happy with that for now and then just see how everything else goes ok?"

"Just please try Mama. You seem happy with him. He's nice; he liked me to begin with. I wish he could be my dad too." Trevor had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry about how things are going with your dad, but we can't just replace him. Even if Edward and I were married Jake would still be your dad. I'm doing what I can about keeping you safe, but don't think for a minute he doesn't love you, he just doesn't know how to control his temper. Maybe once he gets all of that together you will have the dad you want. Now get some sleep we have a long day a head of us tomorrow."

"What about school?"

"You're not going. You haven't had enough sleep and I know you don't want to miss going shopping with us tomorrow."

"Ok, remember to call the school. I love you. Good night."

"I already called them. I love you too baby, don't forget that. Lux being here isn't going to change that you are still my baby and I love you. Sleep well." I kissed his cheek and tucked him into his bed.

Walking into my room I unpacked and set up the pack and play. There was a top part that attached and made it a bassinet which would work for a while for her. Once I had that all set up for her and blankets ready I walked down stairs to the most precious site. I grabbed my camera to catch the moment.

Edward was shirtless sprawled out on the couch passed out with his arms wrapped around and diaper clad little girl who was sleeping as well. I snapped some pictures from different angles and then put the camera back. Grabbing Edwards's cell phone from the coffee table I took a picture and set it as his back ground.

"Edward." I said softly with a hand on his shoulder and then a hand on Lux just to be safe.

Slowly his eyes slipped open and he started at me with the most beautiful smile I have seen yet grace his face.

"All ready?"

"Yup, let's get some jammies on her and then get some sleep." I grabbed the bag of clothes, walked into the kitchen to grab the can of formula and then some of the sterilized bottles and followed Edward up the stairs.

We both got into the bed, Edward in some shorts I found that I stole from Emmett and me in a tank top and short sleep shorts.

"Thank you." Edward softly said while pulling me into his arms.

Laying my head on his chest and tossing an arm over his gorgeous chest I questioned, "For what?"

"Being here, I don't know what I would have done tonight if it wasn't for you."

"You would have told your parents and they would have helped you. Now you need to get some sleep she will be up again soon to eat. We need to take her in to get checked out tomorrow, go to the baby store to get other things for her, you said you wanted to go to the toy store and then you need to go and talk to your parents."

"All of that sounds good, but the last part. I don't want to see the disappointment on their face."

"I'm not going to lie, yes they will be disappointed, you are a doctor, were raised by a doctor and know how babies are made, but once they see her they are going to be proud and happy. Have you thought about going to talk to them and then bringing her over to meet them after you have told them?"

"I was going to see if you minded that. I think it might go better and be easier to deal with everything if they hear all the details first and then meet her. One look at her and they will know she is mine."

"You don't even need to ask. I told you I'm going to help you out. I will, before we take her into get checked out we need to go to the military base and get her added to your insurance and everything."

"I need to speak with Jenks as well, for you and now for me." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Edward can I ask what it is that you do? I have heard about the devil doc's and it scares the shit out of me to think you are one of them."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know it can be scary for you, but I have things to come home to now, you and these two kids. I am going to do everything in my power to come home to you guys. To answer your question I am technically Navy, but go out on all missions with Marines. I am stationed at a Marine base and true in heart am a Marine, but since they don't actually have medical staff in that branch I joined the Navy so I could be part of the awesomeness that is the Devil Docs."

"I know, it's just scary. I've never had this much unknown."

"But you have dated other military guys."

"Yeah we were never together long enough to deal with a deployment and they were all grunts or mechanics. Nothing like what little I know about what you do."

"I'm sorry baby. There isn't much I can tell you about what missions we go on or where I will be. There will be times when I cannot contact you, but I will do everything in my power to get home to you guys, even if that meant making a deal with devil. I don't know why but I feel very protective of you and the kids and I know this is fast, but like I said before I'm here for as long as you will have me. I have some things at my house I will get for you when you guys come up that I hope will help you feel closer to me while I'm gone. Since we are talking and not sleeping right now, can I ask you a question now? And you can't get mad or shy away from it please."

"I will try." I don't like where this question is going. I hate when anyone especially a guy wants to ask a question and adds the 'don't get mad' line in there.

"I'm not upset or anything, but I wanted to know what you meant by the comment at the store about not wanting to have two spoiled kids while I'm gone."

"I'm sorry I said that. I don't know what I was thinking before I said that."

"Bella please what were you thinking when you said that?" Edward was looking down at me with his piercing green eyes.

"I just hoped that while you were gone you would be ok with and let you parents know that I am ok to help with her so they don't have to do it all alone." I said this while looking at the little girl to my left.

"Of course I was hoping you would want to be involved with her while I was gone. I wouldn't take her away from you and Trevor."

**************

EPOV

It's like 8 am. I couldn't sleep last night. I spent most of it staring at a beautiful sleeping woman and my little girl. If some one would have told me a few weeks or months ago I would be here I would have laughed and told them not me, the confirmed bachelor, but now I couldn't imagine the way life would be with out this. I had called my commanding officer to find out that it would be quicker to get things taken care of if I just went back to my home base.

"Hey Bella you guys fell like taking a little road trip?" I had just talked with Jenks and got all of the paper work set up to be delivered, he was going to get everything rushed through a judge for me due to my upcoming deployment and because Victoria's stupid ass was sitting in jail and willing to sign over her rights. I didn't want to wait until the last minuet to do everything. I also wanted to show them my place and get some things for Bella.

"Where too?"

"Camp LaJeune."

"There isn't a base closer? What about Beaufort wouldn't that be closer?" Bella called from the kitchen.

"It's about 60 miles closer to go back to LaJeune. If you don't want to go its fine I'll take Lux and go. It would just be easier for me to get all the paper work taken care of there and they will treat her with out the docs fully in place there."

"What about your parents?"

"I already talked to them. Dad won't be home until after 8 so we have time to run there, get her checked out, and come back."

"Trevor do you want to go with us or do you want to go stay with Emmett or Jasper?" Bella questioned while walking into the kitchen.

"Can we see where you work?" Trevor responded looking at me.

"Sure I'll show you my work, my house and the inside of some very uninteresting military buildings."

Trevor took off into the kitchen to find Bella. I could hear them talking in there.

"Mama please can we go with him?"

"We can go, but don't get attached Trevor." I could tell she was trying to make it to where I didn't hear her, but I did and I have to say I'm really starting to hate how she seems to contradict that she trusts me by saying stuff like this. Talk about a low blow to the ego. I could kill some guys that screwed her over in the past. Brother in arms or not took some real fuked up guys to hurt her like this.

"You both said he would be in my life no matter what, why can't I get attached?" Trevor asked with what sounded like sadness in his voice.

"We will talk later. Go get some warm clothes to take along and brush your hair."

I was sitting on the couch when a sullen Trevor looked at me on his way up to his room. Lux started crying from her bassinet upstairs so I got up and started for the stairs at the same time Bella did.

"I've got her. I need to figure out how to do this myself." This came out harsher then I wanted it too, but I don't know what else I can do? I can't lean on her; I don't want to have this hanging over me with her. She doesn't trust me and until she has decided that she is going to give this her all I can't do this. I have a daughter I need to take care of now.

"What the fuck Edward?"

"Don't get attached right Bella?" Man I'm on a roll talk about being a douche bag again.

"You're going to ease drop and then not ask questions? So much for you wanting to try and prove you want to take care of us, just don't back out of that little boys life or I'm going to kick your ass so help me Edward." With that she stomped up the stairs and into her room slamming the door.

Well that went over well. Walking up the stairs I softly knocked on Bella's door no matter if she wanted to see me or not there was stuff I needed to get so I could get on the road to get back in time to meet my parents.

"What?" Bella screamed at me through the door as Trevor came out into the hall.

"Are you leaving?" Trevor had tears running down his cheeks. He must have heard us arguing down stairs.

"Looks like it buddy, but I'll be back later tonight. Maybe you can come play some video games with me." God now I feel like an ass to him as well.

"She's scared you know? We haven't had someone like you around. She doesn't know how to take it and doesn't want to get hurt again."

"I know buddy. Why don't you go watch some TV and I'll see if you can still come with me to the base."

"Ok." With that he walked down the stairs sullenly and I felt like shit. I have no idea how to smooth this over.

"Bella can I come in please?"

"Why? To yell at me someone or how about make me feel like shit some more or is it that you just want to get Lux and go?" yup she was pissed. I noticed she rambled and didn't sugar coat shit when she was pissed.

"Please?"

She opened the door and walked back over to the bassinet. I walked over to her. Trying to pull her into my arm's but she shrugged me off. Not wanting to push it I started talking.

"Look I'm sorry. You don't trust me and until you have decided that you are going to give this your all I can't do this." She started to interrupt me, but I cut her off. "Damn it Bella, I have emotions in this too. I'm scared, freaked out and fuck if I don't know how not to mess shit up with you, Trevor or Lux. Think this is easy for me? I meet the girl of my dreams am falling in love with her and her son and find out I have a daughter I need to take care of now. This has been crazy stressful for all of us. I don't know how to make you realize that I want to protect you guys. I want to take care of you guys. I want you in my life Bella. What do I have to do to prove this?"

"Just leave it. We can go act happy around Trevor and then when we get back I will watch her while you meet with your parents and get her stuff together for you so you can go back over there. I'll clean up this mess; just don't promise Trevor anything else."

"Trevor heard everything. Why are you trying to kick me out of your guy's life?"

"You have a new baby, you are getting deployed, and you live over 100 miles away. You don't need us to further complicate your life."

I was pissed at this point. I think this was the first time I realized that I wasn't falling in love with her I was in love her. Early as hell into a relationship, but I love her. I stalked over to her pulling her into my arms despite her protest and held her tight whispering in her ear. "Someone comes into your life and half of you say's danger stay away and the other half says make them your own. That's what I want to do Bella. I want to make you mine."

*******************

BPOV

The drive to the base was long and strained. We took the truck since the car seat was already in there and that way Trevor would have the DVD player. Edward had placed a call into Jenks and was told that all of the paper work would be ready this afternoon and that he was going to send a copy to Jake so he had time to get a lawyer as Jenks was already able to get me a court date on an 'emergency' bases. As we pulled into the base, got through security Edward directed me over to a building to get the paper work started for Lux.

"I'll wait out here with the kids. Go get what you need done."

"You sure?"

"It would be easier."

"Ok. If you need to come in, just tell them you are with Staff Sergeant Cullen and they will get you to where I am. I'll let them know you might come in."

"We should be good. I'll text you if we are coming in."

With that Edward headed into the building. I have been on military bases before, but this just seemed so different. It wasn't weird almost felt like I belonged and that scared the shit out of me.

Lux crying and my cell phone ringing pulled me out of my thoughts. Handing Trevor a bottle to feed her I looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"Hello" I answered while trying to keep my voice impartial and even.

"What's this paper work Bella?" Looks like Jenks works quicker then I thought.

"Hold on." Looking back at Trevor, "I'm going to be right out side the truck talking on the phone, knock on the window when you're done ok?" Getting a head nod from Trevor I stepped out of the truck. "I'm sure you read what it is Jake. Why are you calling me?"

"Funny thing Bella, I got woke up to someone knocking on my door. I answer it to a uniformed officer. I had no idea what they would want, but it freaked Leah out until he handed me the paper work. This paper work just answered my questions. I'm moving back to Forks Bella, Leah wants to go back to the Rez and I'm needed there. I love Trevor and want to be in his life, but I don't want to be in it this way."

"What's that mean for Trevor?"

"I will send presents, call and write, but I think the best for all of us is for me to just sign over my rights. I don't want to hurt you guys anymore. He's young he will get over it easy."

"I send you papers to keep him safe while you deal with your anger and you want to counter with signing over your rights? He's always going to remember Jake. What do you want me to tell him, that you're new wife and your move is more important then him?" I was pissed. Sure this would make it easier for me and Trevor, but he's been through so much this isn't going to help.

"Can't we just tell him that I'm moving and that we will keep in touch as much as possible and leave it as that?"

"Fine, just let the lawyer that sent you that information know and he will get the paper work ready. Just don't fully abandon him Jake. I don't give a fuck what is going on with us, don't cut him out. I wasn't much older then him when my mom did that and look where that got me?" I felt arms around me and instantly knew it was Edward. He kissed my head and held me while I was going off on Jake.

"I'm sorry Bella. I think for both of your sake he will be much better. Let Edward in and he will be just fine."

"How the fuck do you know about Edward? I'm going to kill Emmett." I felt Edward stiffen behind me. I wasn't in the right mind to decide if it was good or bad.

"Don't kill him. I asked how you were doing and how Trevor was. He didn't mean to tell me. I pulled it out of him. I'm honestly happy for you Bella. Is he good to you and Trevor?"

"Yes."

"He right there isn't he?"

"Just got back here yes."

"Don't shut him out because of me or the other guys. Don't let your issues with your mom get in the way either Bella. You never would have told me off like that before especially when it was getting you more then what you wanted. We are moving next week. Do you think this weekend we can all meet so I can say bye to Trevor. Edward can come so you aren't alone and feel safer."

"That shouldn't be a problem. If not we can meet with Emmett, Jasper or Rose with us."

"Can you do something for me Bella?"

"What do you want?" I had no idea why he was being this way or why he was acting nice, but I'm sure this is where the catch to all of this comes in.

"Can you put Edward on the phone?"

"No! You can talk to him when we get together."

"Please."

"Fine, but if you start anything and I mean anything I will come and kick your ass tonight."

"It will be fine."

I muted the phone and pulled away from Edward to look at him.

"Did you get everything done you needed to do?"

"Haven't started, one of the clerks got some complaints about a woman cussing up a storm in the parking lot." He smiled at me.

"Fuck I'm already starting to make you look bad. Jake called he got the paper work from Jenks. Here he actually wants to talk to you." I unmated the phone and then handed it to him.

EPOV

"Jake this is Edward Cullen what can I do for you?" Why the fuck did this guy want to talk to me, why did he get her so upset and why the hell am I standing here like an idiot having a conversation with a jack ass that deserved the shit beat out of him, trying to be nice.

"Edward, let me first tell you that I don't want to have this conversation over the phone, but for Bella and my wife Leah's fears they wouldn't leave us alone to have it in person. I don't know if you have gotten the full story about Bells and I or not, I'm not going to tell you she was wrong, I'm sure she sugar coated it. What I did to her there isn't words for. What I did to Trevor there isn't words for either and I only hit him once."

"One is too many times." I was pissed.

"Your right it was. I'm working on fixing things. I wanted to ask you to take care of them. Bella is stubborn. After her mother left and then the things with her and me she doesn't trust anyone. Emmett has given you the green light of being trust worth. I am going to trust him on that. Don't give up on her she will try and push you away, probably already has because she is starting to feel you care, just look out for them."

"I already am trying."

"Just don't give up on her and you will be just fine. I'm moving next week and would like to get together with you guys if you are free to say good bye to Trevor. I figured if you were there I could meet the man that has started taking a role in my son's life and then Bella and you would feel more comfortable with her meeting me as well."

"Trust me when I say I'm not going to. And one thing you need to know now is that no matter what I am not backing out of your son's life, I will always be in it for as long as he will have me. And I am sure we can work out something with getting together before you leave just give Bella a call with some times that work for you."

"Sure thanks man. Can you guys not tell him I'm leaving yet? I want to be the one to do that."

"I will talk with Bella, but I am backing her on what ever she decides to do."

"Understandable, I have taken up enough of your guy's time. Tell Bella I will call her in a few days when I have a for sure date of when we are moving."

"Will do." I hung up the phone handing it back to Bella and pulled her back into my arms.

"He's leaving. Going back home."

"I know sweetheart. It will be ok. I am going to be here for you one way or another." Well shit can't get much worse from here can it? Trevor is losing his dad and me in a short amount of time. I hope Bella isn't going to check out emotionally on him while trying to deal with all of this.

"I promise no more embarrassing you while you are in there. We will be out here waiting."

"You didn't embarrass me. I was worried about you. It shouldn't take too much longer. We will go get some food after this and then swing by the hospital and then my place. Text me if you need anything."

"Ok." With that Bella climbed back into the truck and started pulling Lux out of her car seat.

Victoria screwed a lot of things up, but at least the diaper bag that was with Lux had her social security information, her shot records, doctor records and the birth certificate with my name on it. This would make things a little easier.

I walked back into the waiting area and was taken on back into an office.

"At ease Staff Sergeant Cullen, I'm Major Evan's, have a seat I'm sure you are wondering why you are back here and not getting paper work to leave?" I took a seat where he directed me and replied.

"Yes sir." No good can come out of this. What the hell else is going to be tossed at us before we can do anything else in our life?

"Well the problem is that with you adding your daughter and being single we need to have some sort of record of a power of attorney for your daughter before your deployment. I need some paper work signed by who ever this might be. I will still get her seen today with no problems, but for everything else legal I need the POA or this paper work."

"Ok. I will have to bring that back up in the next few days. What do I need to do today to get her taken care of?"

"This is all you need right now, Cullen remember the sooner I get that paper work the better."

"Yes sir thank you."

"You are dismissed." Getting up taking all the paper work I needed and walked back out to the truck to find Bella watching while Trevor played with Lux in the grass.

Walking up behind her I boldly pulled her into my arms and whispered in her ears. "They are good together."

"Yes they are. Did everything go ok?"

"Not as expected, but all will be ok. I'm going to have to come back in a few days."

"Are we still taking her to get checked out?"

"Yeah," I kissed her neck under her ear while smiling. "Trevor, where do you want to go eat?"

"I don't care anything is fine with me."

"Ok, Bella where would you like to go and eat at?"

"Subway or some fast food burger place is ok with me."

"Sure mind if I drive from here?"

"I was going to ask you to."

"Sure let's load up and get out of here." While we were loading back into the truck some of my buddy's from my unit walked by noticing me they stopped and walked over to me.

"Cullen thought you were going home for R and R what the hell you doing back here?"

"Just getting some paper work taken care of."

"Damn who's the sexy mama with you?" Bella blushed while shutting the door behind Trevor.

"Woods, Smith this is Bella, that's Trevor and the little one in her arms is Lux." I pointed to Trevor and then pulled Bella into my arms while stroking my daughters head.

"Damn boy here we thought you were a player and now we are seeing that's just a cover. Did you know we use to think this guy got more ass then a public toilet seat?" The jack ass Woods addressed Bella like I wasn't even standing there.

"So I hear. Isn't he also known as Panty-Dropping-Cullen?" Bella smirked back with her answer, damn that spit fire attitude that comes out of her sometimes is sexy as hell. She'd fit in well with this team I work with.

"Shit and you ain't castrated him yet?" Smith found his voice first.

"Nope; as long as he doesn't do it on me." That hurt below the belt.

"Nice guy's thanks for making me look like an even bigger jack ass douche bag then I already make my self look like some times."

"Its fine Eddie, like I said, so long as you are true to me then you have nothing to worry about." I should take some sort of fear out of this, but all I can think of is that she just pretty much told me that she was willing to be with me so long as I didn't fuck around on her. Fuck yeah I could deal with that.

"You are so whipped." Woods smiled while Smith just smirked.

"Any way's ladies, no offence to the real one here we need to be going. I will be back a week from Monday."

"We should have them over for dinner one night that week. Are you guys deploying with him?" Bella shocked me with this statement. She has been avoiding the deployment talk.

"Yeah we both are. As long as we aren't subjected to his cooking we would love to come and hang out with two Beautiful women." Smith smiled while gazing at Bella then down to Lux.

"She looks just like you man. Why doesn't anyone know about this?"

"Long story for the sand box boys, we are heading to grab some subway and then to the office you guys want a lift to the office on our way?"

"Sure if you don't mind could we join you at subway to get some lunch? Anything's better then the chow hall."

I opened the back door, "Trevor can you move up front between me and your mama?"

"Sure." He climbed over the seat looking excited to have more Marines in the truck with him.

"Thanks buddy."

We all got loaded into the truck and started on our way to get some food.

"Dad... um Edward who are they?" Trevor whispered softly from next to me so I only heard him.

"That is Sergeant Mark Woods and Lance Corporal Aric Smith." I pointed them out while saying their names. "And we will talk about what you said before your question when we get to the house ok?" Seeing the look on his face I added in, "its ok you're not in trouble. I didn't mind, but we do need to talk and then you need to talk with your mama" I wrapped my arm around his shoulder pulling him closer to me and then resting it on Bella's shoulder giving her a little squeeze.

I seen the questioning look in Bella's eye's to my words when Trevor looked back to the guys in the back seat I mouthed that I would tell her later. She smiled and nodded at me.

Lunch was funny to say the least. The guy had us laughing and was filling Trevor full of stories about me.

"There was this one time we all went out drinking to this new club that opened a ways away. When we left he was going….."

"Enough." I interrupted and gave a stern warning. There was no way they needed to be sharing with him that I was taking home women and stuff like that.

"Aright let's get to the office. Show these guys how much we work on our down time."

We all loaded up into the truck again and headed to the office. That was fun in and of it's self too. Everyone fawned over Lux, the guy's eye fucked Bella and Trevor got some more dirt on me, but all in all it seemed to be a good visit. Bella fit in good with the females around there for the most part and some of the guys with wives gave her their numbers so that she could speak with some of them for support while I was gone. And we set up a leaving party a few days before we left to get her a face to face with some of the wives.

"As fun as this has been I'm going to take my family by the house before we get on the road back to Myrtle Beach." Trevor shared a look with me and then smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen, Bella smiled slightly.

"Have a safe drive back, take care of this one and Bella just let Roxy know I told you to call and she will be more then willing to help you through this. We have a daughter about Trevor's age." John Harks our second in command told her warmly.

"Thanks. Once things calm down with all of this I will give her a call."

We loaded back up into the truck and headed over to the hospital to get Lux checked out. While waiting for our turn I got a phone call that I needed to take.

"I'm going to walk outside and take this. They shouldn't give you any problems now that she is registered. If you need me call me."

I walked outside the hospital to answer the phone.

"Hello!"

"Staff Sergeant Cullen, this is Major Evan's I'm sorry to bother you again, but I was just informed with you deploying in a few weeks that I need that paper work back today or she will not be covered while you are gone."

"Alright, thank you sir. I will get this taken care of. I should be seeing you in a few hours. We are waiting right now at the hospital."

"I'll give them a call and see if I can get them to hurry things along for you."

"That isn't necessary sir, but thank you."

"Ok Cullen, when you come in just have the clerk give me a call me and I'll come right up."

"Thank you sir."

Well fucking shit. I know what I'm going to do. I just hope this shit doesn't back fire on me. I called Jenks first and was informed that Victoria signed the paper work and he had it back in his possession, a judge rushed the paper work due to my deployment status and he had the adoption paper work ready to rush if Bella wanted to take that step. I was planning on asking her when we got back to the house, but I guess now is as good as any.

"Hello"

"Hey sweetie I need to run and get something taken care of real quick, I will be back before you guys get done. I'm so sorry you have to clean up my mess."

"Don't be sorry. You have no reason to be. Just hurry back."

"Ok sweetheart."

After getting off the phone with Bella I got into the truck and took off for the house. This wasn't how I planned this, but no matter the time frame I know this was something I would do. I stopped off at my house and got a few things and then headed back to the hospital.

"Hey sweetheart, sorry about that, have you been given any information at all as to the wait we have left?"

"I asked about 10 minutes ago and was told that we are next."

"I got to thinking while I was gone, Bella you work a crappy job that you hate and you have Trevor to fully take care of now and you are willing to help me with Lux. I know we only meet a week ago, but I think you are my soul mate. I want to take care of you guys; I want to provide for you guys. Trevor got me thinking as well. I want to be his dad. And I decided I want you to marry me." I started fingering the box in my pocket.

"Are you asking me?" She looked shocked, but smiled. Trevor was bouncing in his seat after me mentioning I wanted to be his dad.

"Yes" I replied calmly.

"Then ask me."

Standing up quickly I place Lux in Trevor's arm's pulled Bella up to stand in right in the middle of the waiting room and then I got down on one knee right there in the middle of everything, in the middle of the hospital waiting room and asked "Bella will you marry me?"

*******************

**AN : Imagine my surprise when I got to page 16… Sorry for the length if you don't like it. They will be longer, well around this length until we start skipping. If you guys like this length let me know. **

**I don't normally but 7 chapters in and little review please hit the green button below and drop me a line. Even if it's a good or I don't like…. Thanks. Until next chapter.**


	8. Talking, Can we say shot gun and Tank

Again you know the drill here, don't own anything, unless the can of Pepsi and Oreo cookies currently in my daughters tummy counts as ownage.

Real Life is kicking my ass right now. Trying to toss out updates as quickly as I can, but I can't promise an update time.

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the cliffy last chapter wrote it's self and then some. I'm going to run with it and see where it goes. Got to love when the characters and your muse go on a tangent and do what they want with out asking you first….

Onward with the read…

* * *

_Standing up quickly I place Lux in Trevor's arm's pulled Bella up to stand in right in the middle of the waiting room and then I got down on one knee right there in the middle of everything, in the middle of the hospital waiting room and asked "Bella will you marry me?"_

Tears welled up in her eyes. She was looking around at all the people waiting for an answer, Trevor kept whispering for her to say yes. I pulled out the box that held my Great, Great, Great Grandma Cullen's ring (Emmett wanted something new for Rose. She really isn't the 'used' kind of girl), opened it and showed it to her waiting for an answer.

After almost 30 seconds I've got to tell you I was feeling like an idiot. Feeling a burning sensation in my eyes I chocked back the tears and stood up. Placing the ring back in my pocket I pulled Bella into my arms and acted like nothing happened.

"Shh, I'm sorry. Please don't freak on me. We can forget that just happened."

"No please, ask me again." Bella looked pointedly at me. It seemed that she was pissed off that I gave up so quickly, but who could blame me. I had over 40 people looking at me and she was crying not saying a word.

"We don't have to."

"Just ask again." She asked in almost a whisper.

Because I had some sort of wish to make my heart hurt more or to make a complete fool of myself again I pulled out the ring box again, got down on one knee and looked up at the large smile on her face.

"Bella I love you, I love Trevor and I know you love Lux, this is going to be a hard time while I'm gone, but I want to know that you are going to be taken care of and that you are waiting for me at home. Knowing I'm coming home to you guys is going to be the only thing to keep me going. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot when I know you hate it so much, but will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, God Yes!" She practically screamed at me. I slipped the ring on her finger. Perfect fit like I knew it would be. I kissed her ring and then stood to pull her in my arms and kiss her like our life depended on it. All too soon we were brought out of our world with cat calls, cheers, congratulatory words and a screaming baby. Reality came crashing back down on us.

"We are going to have to talk about this." Bella looked almost scared or maybe it was sad while she told me this. That was a kill joy there.

Bella took Lux and started feeding her a bottle while I pulled Trevor over to me.

"Bella we are going to step outside and talk for a minute. Man to man will you be ok?"

She nodded and smiled. I'm pretty sure she knew what I was going to do and that's all the encouragement I needed.

I led Trevor out to the front of the building and over to a pick nick table that staff used for breaks. Trevor took my lead sitting on the table top and dangling feet onto the bench.

"I'm sorry buddy. I should have asked your grandpa and you first to see if that were ok with you. I want you to know that I am not trying to replace your dad. I just want to be a part of your guy's life and I want you guys to be a part of mine. This is the easiest way I can make sure you guys are taken care of no matter what is going on."

"I'm glad she said yes. I'm sorry about slipping earlier and making you uncomfortable."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you are upset about what happened in the car even though you said it didn't." He was looking down at his hands

"Hey buddy look at me, please." When he looked up at me I started talking again. I knew I needed to talk to his fears and reassure him. "I'm not at all upset about that. I just don't want you to feel like you have to do anything because I want to be in your life, now with me marring your mom I don't want you to feel that you have to call me Dad because of it. It will be something that you need to talk with your mom about."

"Ok. Is that all we came out her to talk about? I know dad is moving. I heard mom yelling at him."

"I think a lot of people heard your mom." I chuckled, "Yes he is. We are all going to meet him this week for you guys to talk. I'm sorry that is happening."

"Maybe it's for the better."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't see him often, last time I seen him it didn't turn out so well and if he is gone then he can't hurt mama anymore."

"That is one way to think about it. How about you talk more with your mom about it so that she can tell you all of the details? I have something important I need to tell you and don't even know where to begin with all that has been going on."

"You're leaving too right?" He looked so sad and dejected. He started fidgeting with his hands while looking down.

"Yes. How did you figure that out?"

"I heard everyone talking about a deployment. I know what they are. Some of the kids I go to school with have air force dads."

"I'm going to be gone for about 18 months. This doesn't change anything. I want to marry your mom before I leave. We can talk on the phone, write letters send packages, and we can chat on the web. I will make sure that you guys are all set up with a web cam so we can chat. I know it's not the best and I wish I could make things easier and not go, but…."

He cut me off… "But you have to go. I know I get it."

"How are you feeling about getting me as a step in dad and a sister? You know while I'm gone you are going to have to step up and help your mom with things around the house and be good for her."

"Will Lux be with us while you are gone?"

"I don't know. Your mom and I haven't talked about that yet, but even if she isn't living with you guys she will be down the street with my parents and you can see her any time you want."

We talked some more, he got out his worry's and his fears and then just some frustrations. I promised time with me alone before I left. We got back into the hospital in time for Bella to be carrying a very pissed off Lux and looking frazzled.

The hospital staff was great for treating Bella like my wife and taking care of Lux with no issues. Everything came back normal and ok on all of her test and all seemed to be well. Some of the more important test will have to wait for a phone call on, but overall she seemed to be ok.

"He's sleeping you want to tell me what's bothering you?" I wanted to get this talk out of the way.

"I don't know. Nothing, Everything. I'm scared shitless right now. Like shaking want to curl into a ball and hide shitless." She looked like she was far away and that she was about to cry at any minute.

Pulling over into a parking lot I got out, walked around to her side and pulled her out of the truck to the tail gate with me.

"Sweetheart please tell me everything. I can't fix anything with out knowing what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"I just agreed to marry you." She paused biting on her lip then looked up at me. "This is moving so fast. I don't know what to think or what to ask or what to believe. Your leaving, I haven't gotten to know you, but then I feel like this is the right thing to do in life and that things will be ok and I want to believe it, but there is still something in the back of my mind wondering when this is all going to go bad and end…" I had to end this. This sounded like she felt she had to say yes.

"Bella stop, you're rambling. I'm sorry I asked you, don't worry about it. We will just keep getting to know each other while I'm gone and I hope you are still waiting for me when I get back." I got up and started pulling her off the tail gate.

"Why are you giving up so easily? Do you really not want this now that you thought about it?" She got out with barely a whisper.

I stood in front of her putting her face between my hands and pulling her face up to look at me. "You are amazing you know that? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever meet, I love you Bella. Yes I said it; I am so fucking in love with you and that boy in there. I'm not giving up, I want you so bad baby, but I'm not going to force you into this. I'm sorry I made a rash decision and put you on the spot making you feel you had to say yes. I understand and I still love you and I will spend the rest of my life proving that I love you and that I want to marry you. I would walk into the court house right now and do it if you agreed, but baby I know some of your past. I know you don't trust me and that you aren't ready and that's ok baby I'll keep getting to know you and we can wait."

"Damn it Edward, I'm not saying no I just don't know how all of this came about and how I didn't freak out on you yet. We have been through some shit in the past few days and you know what I said yes. I will marry you and if you want to do it right now then I say lets go. Just don't hurt me. I swear you will never get another chance. Keep it in your pants and don't increase any of your nicknames for being a player. Please love me and be true to me." She had silent tears streaming down her face and I was blinking mine back.

"Bella I will spend the rest of our lives proving that I love you and that you are it for me baby. Don't be scared please. I am not that big of a player that the guys make me out to be. Have you looked in a mirror lately? Why the fuck would I go chasing something else when I have you here? Have you not seen the looks you have been getting today? Shit I think the ring on your finger is making men want you more."

We got back into the truck and started driving, with some insisting that if I loved her, Bella decided that we were going to throw everything out and get married right now. So we went to the court house and got married. Yes I felt like a jerk and jack ass for doing this, but it was her choice. She knew what I needed and wanted to get done and she figured that we would just get all of the paper work for her and Lux done in one day and then she would later be able to add Trevor. When I talked with her about my parents taking Lux while I was gone she demanded that she knew that marrying me included Lux as she knew I knew marrying her included Trevor. Bella even asked before I asked if she could adopt Lux. Bella wanted to make sure my family would be willing to take her and maybe even Trevor once in a while to give her a break but she said she would be pissed if I took her away from her now. We were now headed to the house in a very comfortable silence. I was married. I have an absolutely drop dead beautiful wife and 2 kids. What more could a guy want. Oh yeah not being deployed 2 weeks after all of this came about. I promised Bella that I would get Alice to help her with wedding plans to do it right when I got back home. She tried to protest, but I made her see my reason for the family and to do it right. While we were driving Trevor passed out again, and Bella started talking.

"Jake's signing over his rights." I sat there at the light heading over to my house with my mouth hung open. I'm sure I was gapping looking like a fish. This was random. I didn't know what she was telling me this for. I know that I could use this to adopt him, make him officially my son and officially a Cullen.

"Oh." There goes my intelligent response. Wow I feel about 2 right now.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't implying anything. Just random thought, I don't know what's going on in Jakes mind, but I know Emmett has been talking to him. Either he was really thinking about Trevor or Emmett threatened him in some way."

"I don't think Emmett would do that, but I don't know. I would love to adopt him, but that is something that needs to be discussed with Trevor. I won't make him do anything he doesn't want to do."

"Let's drop it for now; we can talk about this later after Trevor knows its official. We are here." I smiled when I pulled into my house. "I know it's not much, but we can get something bigger soon."

"Edward it's perfect. Really it's more then I ever expected." Bella was grinning from ear to ear. I was lucky to have found a place right outside the gate. It are 5 bathrooms, 4 bathrooms, 2 stories, big back yard and a 2 car garage.

"Let's wake him up and let him go explore." I said while leaning into the back and lightly shacking Trevor's leg. "Trevor! Hey buddy we are here."

His eyes grew huge while he was staring at the house we were sitting in the drive way of.

"You live here?"

"Sure do. And when I get back you guys will be living here too." Bella and I have been talking about this and decided while I was gone that they would stay at her place to be close to my parents and then when I got back we would move up to my place due to being close to the base.

"Can we go inside?" He was half way out of the truck while asking his question.

"Sure, I need to run to the neighbors first. Bella I would like you to meet them."

"Ok. Trevor why don't you come with us, we have over 2 hours before we need to head out."

We walked over to the neighbors and I rang the door bell. The door bell opened and Bella started squealing.

"SETH!!!! Ohh… My… God I didn't know you left La Push. Jake never told me." Bella rushed this out while she was pulled carefully into a hug due to Lux being in her arms.

"He was supposed to tell you. What are you doing here and with Cullen?" Nice to know my neighbor thought so highly of me.

"We came to get Tank. He's going back with us. And if she wants then she will take him off your hands while I'm gone. And it's so nice to know that you think so highly of me."

"Just a shock dude, Bella doesn't do military guys."

"Guess what I do." Bella proudly held up her hand showing off her ring.

"Wow, Bells when did this happen. I'm sure Jake would have told me."

"Just happened, Jake doesn't know and you are going to keep it that way until I tell him this week. I don't need this getting to my dad before I can lessen the blow."

"Sure, Sure."

"Seth you are so rude, Edward nice to see you. I happened to hear we might not have to have tank?" She had a huge grin on his face. "Bella it's so nice to see you again and wow. How old is she?"

"Emily, Seth this is Lux she's 9 months old."

"She looks just like you Edward she's beautiful."

"Thanks. So where is my boy?" Bella looked at me funny. I'm sure that didn't come out the way it should have, but she would see what I meant.

"Come inside and I'll go get him in from outside." With that I ushered everyone in the house and into the living room.

"Trevor do you remember Seth or Emily? I'm sure you have seen them while you were with your dad and Leah."

"I kind of do."

"He's gotten huge Bella." Seth smiled.

"Yeah he's getting that way. So how close are you and Jake? Has he told you anything about what they are doing?" Seth nodded making sideways glances at Trevor.

"Trevor, why don't you go into the kitchen with Emily, and get something to snack on or to drink?" Bella asked. I was happy she didn't ask me to leave too. "Talk Seth what am I walking into?"

"Billy isn't doing well doesn't look like he is going to make it much longer. Jake is going back to take care of him and take his place in the tribe."

"Is it bad?"

"I'm not sure Bells; you will have to ask him. I know he is planning on telling you to get Trevor out one more time to see his dad as soon as possible though" I decided to give them some time and make sure Trevor was behaving.

Walking towards the kitchen I could hear Trevor talking with Emily. They were always nice neighbors and took my dog when ever I needed them too. It's a small world. I should have put two and two together when I noticed all the same features with Trevor as them.

"What do you think of your mom being married to Edward?"

"I like it. He makes her happy. He's never been mean to me and he stuck around while I tried to make him leave. I just don't want my dad to be mad that I want to be able to call Edward dad like Lux can."

"I don't think your dad would mind that at all. I'm sure if you asked him he would tell you it would be fine."

I didn't want to ease drop anymore so I made my presence known.

"Trevor, has Emily let you see Tank yet?"

"No." Trevor answered quietly.

"Sorry Edward, he's been having a rough go with you being gone this time. I didn't want to let him in until you have seen him. I don't know how he is going to react to the kids or Bella."

"Trust me, its fine Emily. If I had any doubts I wouldn't be asking Bella to keep him while I'm gone. Go a head and let him in. Trevor come stay behind me for a minute."

I wasn't worried about what tank would do. I just didn't want to take that chance; Bella would for sure kill me if her son got hurt, from an overly excited dog, shortly after we got married.

"Tank come," he trotted right over to me. "Sit" sat down just fine. "Not seeing issues here." I smiled at Emily.

"You know he doesn't listen well too anyone else. You need to work with him if you are leaving him with Bella while you are gone."

"Thanks mom." I smirked while she smacked my shoulder.

I looked back and seen Trevor staring at Tank. "Trevor you can come over here. He isn't going to hurt you."

Trevor walked over and stood by me. "Tank up." Tank stood and looked at me ready for his next command; I didn't brag or tell most people that he has been trained to be a Special Forces dog. Tank is an over sized muscle power house. He's a Bull Mastiff. Looking at tank and then looking to Trevor, "Tank" He looked at me I pointed to Trevor "listen" looking at Trevor "Tell him to do something"

"Go lay down" Trevor said in a normal every day tone, Tank trotted off to his dog bed and laid down just like I figured he would do.

"Call him back, make him sit, lie down and then walk with you while walking around the kitchen."

Trevor did all of this and things worked out good. I wanted to make sure that he was going to listen to Trevor while we were in a situation making him nervous. We walked into the living room with Trevor knowing that he was in control of tank.

"Mama meet Tank." Trevor said all excited.

"That's coming home with us?" Bella seemed scared almost.

"He's good mama. Watch, Tank sit" Tank of course listened, "lay down."

"Well at least he listens. Is he going to be ok around her?" Of course the concerned mom, worrying about her 'daughter'.

"Yes. I want to make sure he will listen to you. I want you to put her on the floor. I'm going to lay with her to hide her if needed. I want you to bring him over and introduce him to the baby and tell him no touch and see what he does."

"You have got to be kidding me. That dog looks hungry ain't no fucking way I'm letting him by her."

Seth laughed while stating. "Always the mama bear."

Walking over to Bella I pulled her into my arms. "Bella baby do you trust me?" She nodded while whispering "In theory." "Would I put Trevor, Lux or you in any harm?" She shook her head no. "Then do this for me. I need to know you are going to be able to handle him while I'm gone."

"Something happens to this little girl you won't be going overseas you will be suffering lots of bullet holes and then after lots of pain and agony you would then be getting buried." For some reason this scared the shit out of me. "Do you know how to fire a gun?"

Everyone in the room started laughing at me.

"what?" I asked feeling scared, but stupid for not knowing much about her.

"Bells here is known out at the Rez and by some of the guys on the police force as Annie. You know Annie Oakley?" Seth said with a smirk.

I must have been doing a fish impression again, because Bella started explaining.

"After the issues with Jake, Charlie showed me how to shot. Being the chief of police daughter has its benefits. It wasn't ever an issue. I hit bull's eye 9 out of 10 times."

"Your dad is the chief of police?" She nodded again I feel like a dip shit for not knowing this. I fucked up this whole asking her to marry me and getting married on a whim. "Fucking hell I'm screwed. You wouldn't have to shoot and bury me you dad would do it willingly." Why didn't I know this? I just married her with out asking him for her hand in marriage. We had basically a quick shot gun wedding and I just now find out that he is the chief of police. Small town or not I'm screwed. Father in law is going to hate me from this day out. "What are you trying to get me killed the first time I meet your dad? And please remind me never to piss you off." I kissed her neck and whispered into her ear. "You don't know how sexy it is to know you are a good shot though."

"You won't have anything to worry about with Charlie. He will love you." Emily smiled at me. One of those smiles that say's I'm in for hell, but no bodily harm will come to me.

"Let's do this." Bella smiled while putting her self between Tank and Lux laying her on the floor. I laid down between Bella and Lux and then she turned around to Tank.

"Hey buddy. You're not going to be a problem while your daddy's gone are you." She fucking kissed my dog. I'm screwed. When I come back he's going to be so spoiled. There goes his training. "Tank, walk." Bella tapped her left side and started walking with him hot on her heals to get right on her side stopping as she stopped and sitting. "Tank baby." Bella pointed at the baby. Tank started getting an excited stance. "No, Baby is a No. Smell," Bella slowly took her hand to show Tank where he could smell. Tank laid down right on the spot inching his way over to Lux, sniffed her and then backed away.

"Fucking hell Bella, what was that?" I am finding out this girl is going to be the death of me. She can shot, MY dog listens to her more then he does me and she is a pro.

"Me showing you to stop babying me we will be just fine while you are gone."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Umm practice?" she addressed this like a question.

"Guess I still have lots to learn about you don't I?" she nodded and then went on to explain.

"Jake trained wild dogs and wolves for use on the reservation. I helped a lot."

"Damn." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Thanks for keeping Tank. I am sure Edward would thank you him self if he wasn't speechless and lost in thought. We will be back in about a week will you guys still be here?" Bella took the lead.

"We are leaving the end of the month so about 2 weeks." Emily answered while hugging Bella and cooing to Lux.

"We will do dinner one night while we are here. And please not a word of this to my dad. I want to be the one to tell him." With that Bella got Trevor to get Tanks stuff and then got Lux and looked at me almost like I was stupid. "When you are done day dreaming we are going to put this stuff in the truck and then I believe you owe an excited boy a tour of the house."

Yup that snapped me out of things. "Seth, Emily. Thanks so much. Please keep in touch maybe we can come out to visit when I get back." Giving Emily a hug and kiss on her cheek and Seth pulled me into a man hug. We walked out of the house. Putting Tanks stuff in the back seat of the truck and then started walking to the house. I had grabbed the mail from Emily while I was there as well.

"I will ask the post office to hold the mail for you to come get every few weeks. All of my bills are on bill pay; I will show you how to log in and verify they have been paid and then also we can add what ever it is you need paid to it. We can hit the bank tomorrow and get you added to my account as well so you have access to what you need."

"That isn't necessary. Really it isn't."

"Bella while I'm gone I don't want you to have to work, there is really no need for it. You can enjoy being a stay at home mom. Write do mommy and me classes for some bonding with her. I just don't want you to have to stress about things that aren't necessary. I'm sure it's going to be hard with Lux. I don't want you to feel like you are taking advantage of me. What is mine is yours'. It is how I work. Please don't fight me on this. This is me taking care of you."

"We can talk more about all of that. You know if I don't work I'm going to go insane while you are gone. There is a good day care at my work right on site about 4 doors down from my office. She will be in great hands there. I can work from home some too, I just can't sit around wondering all the time, you can't ask me for that." She smiled and kissed my lips. Trevor was playing with Tank in the back yard looking like he was in the middle of a candy store. "I have always told him we would get a dog later on. Guess it's later."

"I'm sorry. It's just lonely in this house with out someone. He got injured and they were going to put him down. I couldn't let that happen. He's fully recovered and probably better now then he was before. I keep him in refresher classes and socialized as much as possible. He has a special vest and tag's I'll bring with us. You can take him any where with you even work or the store."

"No need to be sorry. It makes him happy. He isn't a bad dog. Does he like the beach?"

"He love's it. We go for runs almost every day while I'm here."

"Good to know. So, Trevor will be entertained for a while out there and this one is sleeping. What do you say about showing me our room?" Bella looked up at me seductively. We carried Lux upstairs to one of the guest rooms and put a bunch of pillows around her.

"Are you sure this is how you want to do this? Bella sweetheart, just because we got married doesn't mean I'm expecting anything." I didn't want her to feel rushed. Shit this would be the first time we have been naked and I didn't want her to feel she had to do this just because we were married.

"I know. I have wanted you since day one. It's been a while for me. I want our first time as husband and wife to be in the bed we will share once you are home." Groaning I pulled Bella into me and took her into the bedroom.


	9. Sorry

_**First off sorry for the excitement and false hope of this being an update. I hate that too. I realize that this story hasn't gotten updated in a while and that I have left you guys hanging… I'm sorry real life is kicking my ass. I'm working about 18 a day while sick with a few extra kids around here… work has decided that cell phones are no longer allowed in the building (cell phone blockers) so no blackberry writings. Adding insult to injury… well more just injury I fractured some my wrist and tore some stuff in my thumb so I am hunting pecking one handed this with the hand that I don't normally use for anything useful.**_

_**Hope to update soon….**_


	10. Hooking up and Hanging out!

Again you know the drill here, don't own anything, except lack of sleep, muse that's pissing me off (yes we talk to each other, well more it talks I type) and the need for something to eat.

I'm going to try and get this chapter out quicker then the last. one. I work shitty hours and writing isn't as easy as it use to be. Most of this is written on my blackberry (thank God for word to go).

Thank you so much for the Reviews, they do help me write and make me feel better. I'm going to try and rip the *band-aid* off quickly, but doesn't mean it will happen.

BPOV

"Wow that was amazing." I smiled looking up at Edward while we were laying in the bedroom still. He had the most comfortable bed in the world. I'm seriously thinking about putting it in my truck bed and taking it home with me while he is gone.

Gone, leaving, won't be here, deployed these words all make me kind of choked up still. I don't have a clue what was going through my mind when I agreed and then signed the papers to marry him. There is something in my gut and heart telling me that everything will turn out fine, but then my brain is saying I'm a stupid, stupid girl. I am starting to see the quality's that I could come to love Edward and just this little bit of time has proven to show he will be a great father. I just don't want him to leave. I am not sure how I am going to take this deployment, but I guess I can't know until it happens.

"Yes, yes it was. I love you Bella." Edward smiled while tugging on the hem of his shirt I jacked.

"We really should get up and check on the kids. And get back on the road." I didn't want to leave this bubble we were in, leaving meant hearing what other people thought of my decision, leaving meant going back to real life and the count down of when Edward would be leaving us.

"Sure. First I have some things for you." Edward got up walked to his dresser in his closet and started shuffling stuff around. "Here are a few of my company shirts and a sweatshirt. They have my unit, the logo and my name on the back. We can run by the store and pick up some of my cologne so you can spray them once in a while if it helps." He pointed things out and then grabbed a bottle of cologne off his in suite bathroom counter and sprayed the clothing then handing them to me.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him while getting up and putting my pants, socks and shoes back on.

We left the room and wandered to the guest room where Lux was sleeping in her car seat.

"She woke up, I made her a bottle and changed her diaper and burped her." Trevor stated with a smile while handing her to Edward.

"Thanks buddy. You're going to make an awesome big brother. But why didn't you come get us?" Edward asked while holding Lux up to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Trevor mumbled while looking down at the floor.

"No need to be buddy. You didn't do anything wrong. I would have come and done that stuff so you could explore more and play with Tank." Edward wrapped an arm around him.

"I wanted to spend time with her and help out. Tank is sleeping. I got bored so when she woke up I started taking care of her."

"That's awesome Trevor. We appreciate it, you about ready to get back home?" I asked while grabbing her empty bottle, wet diaper and car seat.

"Are we going to come back here before Edward leaves?"

"We'll be back next week for the whole week. You can come to work with me one day if you want." Edward stated while we were walking down the stairs.

We got Tank's extra things ready and then loaded in the truck for the journey home. I have to say I'm sad to leave this house. I honestly can't believe he thought it would be too small.

The ride home didn't seem as long as it was. Guess that's how life is when you are looking forward to things it goes slow as hell and when you want it to go slow it speeds up.

Once we pulled into the drive way at my place we started unloading things and getting stuff for Tank set up. Edward had time for a quick sandwich before going to talk to his parents.

EPOV

Walking into my parent's home was one of the weirdest sensations. I felt like I was a teenager coming home to tell them I got my girl friend pregnant only I'm not a teenager and the baby's already here and the mother wasn't even my girl friend more like a slut I fucked a lot. Sounds harsh, but that's about all we were to each other.

"Mom?" I called into the house looking to see where they were.

"Kitchen." She called out to me.

Walking into the kitchen my mom and dad were both sitting there looking tense.

"Your mom said you needed to talk to us?" My dad has always been the one to get down to business.

"Yeah, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to spit it all out and see what you have to say from there." I looked at them nodding and opened up the word vomit that detailed the past 24 hours of my life. "I found out I have a daughter by her mom calling and saying I needed to get her from the sitter's house before she was turned over to social services. Jenks has the paper work for termination of rights filed already because her mom is in jail. Bella has filled the adoption papers to adopt her and we got married earlier today."

My dad looked like a fish that was gasping for air and my mom looked shocked no expression just staring at me like I'd she did when I told her I was going to be a Devil Doc.

"Say something please, anything. Yell, scream anything."

"Did you say you have a daughter and married Bella of all people?" My dad asked still shocked from my word vomit.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Sure I'm avoiding for a bit here.

"It's just shocking she would get married and to you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mom." That was an ego blow.

"I didn't mean it that way, Bella has just had."

"Issues with military guys, yeah I know. Long story short, we are married, I have a 9 month old daughter Lux and you could at least be happy or something." I interrupted my mom.

"When do we get to meet her?"

"That's it just acceptance?"

"Son, we almost expected a grandchild out of the way you have been. You can't hide that from us, so yes we are going to accept everything and love you the same as we would any other day. I know your mom is bubbling with excitement and I am too. When do we get to see our granddaughter?"

"Let me give Bella a call and have them come over."

"You will do no such thing, walk your ass back over there and help her." Mom always the one to bring out the gentleman training and put us in our place.

"Ok I'll be back in a few." I left the house in a trance. Feeling like I was in the twilight zone. I got to Bella's and knocked on the door. I don't know why, but I did.

"Hey, you know you don't have to knock right?" Bella was smiling while pulling me into a hug. "How did it go?"

"Good I guess, they sat shocked, asked when they can meet Lux and then asked why the hell you would marry me."

"That was better then you expected and no I won't tell you I told you so. They are your parents and they love you. You have seen just a little bit how they are with Trevor they are going to love her just the same."

"I know. I love you." I kissed her forehead while holding her tight. "They want us to come back over, what do I need to do to help?"

"You know you could have just called. I have everything ready we just needed to walk over there." Bella smiled while pulling away.

"That's what I said, but mom told me and I quote 'You will do no such thing, walk your ass back over there and help her' so here I am." Bella and I both chuckled at this.

"Trevor you ready to go to Oma and Opa's?" Bella yelled out to the back yard.

"Can Tank come?" Trevor asked while walking into the living room with Tank on his heals.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad haven't seen him yet."

With that we all walked back over to my parent's house. Once we got there we walked, into the house with Tank on my heal Lux in my arms, to a house full of people. Apparently Emmett was in the neighborhood with Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

"What the hell?" Alice was the first one to question when I walked into the group. I'm just not sure if she was referring to Lux or Tank.

"Nice Alice. I guess this makes all of this so much easier. Everyone this is Lux. Mine and Bella's daughter and this is Tank." I pointed down.

"Yours and Bella's daughter, How is that even possible?" Leave it to Emmett to not put things together.

"Edward Anthony Cullen what is that thing doing in my house?" mom shouted when she walked into the room, while looking at Tank. She never has been one for dogs.

"This is Tank mom." I petted his head. "Trevor, can you please put him out back?"

"Mom, Dad this is Lux." I handed her to mom so she could fawn over her. "And to answer all the unanswered questions, Lux mom is Victoria. She called last night saying she was in Jail. We picked up Lux and then Jenks got all the paper work filed for her rights to be removed. She agreed and then we also filed paper work for Bella to adopt her. And Bella is officially a Cullen." I said this last part while showing off Bella's left hand. Squeals broke out from Alice, Jasper and Rosalie looked pissed, but they had nothing on the looks from Emmett.

"Belly baby outside now!" Emmett practically screamed at her.

"No, you have something that you want to say then you can say it right here." I loved the stubborn side of Bella, but Emmett didn't seem to like the idea of it at all.

BPOV

Emmett picked me up and carried me out to the front over his shoulder. I'm pretty sure I hurt my hand punching his back and I don't think he even flinched.

Setting me down he started in on my, "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Emmett really, this is your brother we are talking about."

"Yeah, have you not heard any of his nick names? You married him after you found out he had a kid none of us knew about?"

"Yeah I did. And you know what, maybe it wasn't the smartest move I've made, but I have a good feeling about this one. It's like I'm drawn to him. When I think about life with out him now I get panicked, I love that little girl like she is mine already and he is great with Trevor."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, but you will support me because I am happy. And you will not say anything bad about it to anyone especially with Trevor around. This is where I drawl the line Emmy. I love you like a brother and I appreciate everything you have ever done for me and I am so glad you have been here for me, but don't let that stop because you don't agree with it. Just give him your classic lines of if he hurts me you kill him and be done with it. You are not ruining this for me. I am going to need you while he is gone and I hope you are going to be able to pull your head out of your ass enough to support me and be here when I question marrying your brother before he deployed." My rant made me feel so much better.

"Fuck. Ok." With that he pulled me into a hug and then walked me into the house with everyone else.

"Edward you hurt her I kill you. Brother or not." Emmett gave a cold hard stare.

"Understood, but I don't plan to hurt any of them minus the hurt they will go through with the deployment." Edward got a sad expression on his face, and then it turned almost commanding. "I expect you will be here for her and help out while I'm gone?" Edward meet Emmett's stare with one of his own.

"Bell's you happy?" Jasper questioned saying something for the first time since we walked into the house.

"Yes I am."

"Then if Emmett won't pull his shit together you can count on me Edward, but if I have to pick up the pieces you will not be around for very long." Jasper said with the calmest, scariest gaze.

"Can we just agree from all the guys in the room that if I hurt her you will rip me apart and burn the pieces?" Edward asked while they all nodded even Carlisle.

"Now that is all over, she is due for a bottle and bed, Trevor needs to get some sleep too."

"Will you guys come back over tomorrow?" Esme asked while handing Lux over to Edward. She had been passed around to everyone and then handed back to Esme.

"Sure we can. Trev want to bring Tank back in and then we can get going?" I asked while looking at our family.

"Are you sure he should be doing anything with that thing?" Esme asked while looking like she was trying to hide behind Carlisle.

"Mom, he's a trained military dog. He was injured and I adopted him. He is well mannered and very good. He wouldn't hurt any of the kids or the family."

Trevor walked in while listening to what was being said.

"Tank come," Trevor walked over to Esme, "Tank sit, Oma, pet him or he's going to think you don't like him. You can tell him to do almost anything and he listens."

"Lay down." Esme tried this theory and of course Tank listened. Then she surprised everyone. Prim and proper Esme got down on the floor in her expensive clothes and petted Tank then started kissing his head whispering things I couldn't catch to him.

"Quick, everyone pull out your cameras, prim, proper and stuffy Esme is on the ground kissing a dog. No one will believe this shit. We have to youtube it." I smiled while getting a glare from Esme, everyone else chuckling.

"Very funny Bella, now get the hell out of here before that baby is awake for to long." Her reprimand was light hearted.

We all exchanged hugs and made plans for the next day then started back to my house, our house, the house? I don't know what to call it anymore. We got the kids bathed and into bed. I was dreading that this was the end of my break and that I would need to go in to work to at least get some more time off.

"Edward?" I questioned while he walked out of the bathroom.

"What's up love?"

"I have to go into work tomorrow for a while. I don't know how they are going to take all of this and me needing time off." I chewed on the corner of my thumb.

"Well if they don't like it then quit and look for something else?" He stated more like a question then a solution.

"I can't do that. I have to have this job to pay the bills." We really hadn't discussed any of this.

"Bella, please if it comes to that let me take care of you. You can use anything you need in the account. Please don't make this to where I have to get my parents or Emmett to do what I want so you are taken care of. I am forever in you debt and will do anything to take care of you guys."

"You don't owe me anything. And I don't want your money."

"Stubborn, Stubborn little girl," he pulled my head up to look me right in the eyes." I owe you this ring on our fingers, the little boy and girl upstairs, and because you are mine." I looked at my shoes while he was talking to me. I don't know why but the way he called me "little girl" made me want to drop to my knees and say yes sir.

"I am going to see if they are still going to let me work from home like has been offered to me before. I don't want to feel like a moocher and don't want your family to think that I was taking advantage of you and that I agreed to this just for the money.

"You really think that low of my family?" With his question he turned on his heels and walked into the back yard. I was at a loss, do I follow him, let him cool off or go off on him even more. He doesn't seem to realize it's going to look funny that me plain ugly duckling tamed the Greek sex God.

My phone beeped. Looking at it I smiled.

_Follow me!_

_Edward._

Taking a deep breath I walked out to the back door to see a sight that pissed me off and turned me on as well.

"What the Fuck?" my verbal filter so needs to be tuned. All I could do was look at the train wreck in front of me.

"I'm so sorry for walked away from you. I just can't stand hurting you. I don't do confrontations very well with females, Esme raised me right there. Bella I love you. I know this has been quick and maybe you are regretting it, but please for all things holy let me take care of you. I don't know what else I'd spend the money on. You are taking care of Lux while I'm gone. I don't know how else to do this. Please baby forgive me for being mean and nasty with you and do this for me."

"Don't tell me what I am or am not doing. And for the record married or not I'd help with her, I don't think that little of your family, but I do wonder what they truly think of it and can't imagine what's going through your head and how the fuck is it that I never knew you smoked?"

"They love you and they will be happy with the idea when the shock wears off. I want to meet your dad as well, and as for what I think. You didn't know I had money. Sure I come from a family with money, but you had no way to tell if I was the irresponsible one or not. And so the fuck what if you are in it for the money. I wouldn't care. The way you are with her and the way you have already taken her into your life making plans to get by while I'm gone makes me know she's in excellent hand. Please you don't have to like it, but take the summer off with the kids and do things fun and distracting. If you decide you want to go back to work then do it, but know that you don't have to. Most people would jump at that choice. I love you Bella, but if there are issues we need to talk them out now, but I can promise you if it ends while I'm over there it's going to kill me quicker then anything else would." He had steady tears streaming down his cheeks.

"And the smoking?" We were hashing things out I didn't want things going unknown.

"I do it when I get stressed. I'm sorry I'll quit when I get back if it bothers you. Just please to take that little bit of peace from me while I'm over there."

"I love you." Yes it was simple, but got his head to snap up looking at me and a sad smile on his face. "I am neutral about the smoking. Keep it away from the kids. As for everything else, I will try and let you take care of me, but just because w-w-we are rich doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage of it." What the fuck I'm stuttering now.

"I know you never would do that baby. Is it weird that we haven't really know each other yet I feel like I have known you all my life?"

"I pretty much feel the same way. I know it's late, but give me a minute for a phone call. I want you to be with me, but let's take it inside so I can speaker phone it." I was going to call my dad. Not how I wanted to tell him, but I didn't know if he could get here before Edward left. Though I am going to push to get it to happen. I don't want Edward going to war again and my dad never getting to meet him.

Walking into the living room I called my dad and sank back into Edwards's side worried about how this was going to work. Edward had his lap top out looking into flights either out there or here.

"Bells what's wrong?"

"No hi, how are you, how's Trevor, how's your weekend, just right into what's wrong?" I chuckled at my dad's greeting.

"Hey, not my fault you are calling me later then normal. I figured it was to tell me about another ER trip." His chuckled joining mine.

Looking at the flights available it was now or never.

"Can you be ready and fly out here tomorrow? Tickets are already taken care of you would just need to pick them up at the counter."

"What?" you stunned. Kind of expected this.

"We are working on a time line here dad. I have 2 special people for you to meet and I want you here before we have to wait almost 2 years to meet one of them." Blunt works.

"Military?" leave it to dad to have that spit out of his mouth with my past.

"Yes dad. And before you start, he's a keeper ask Em, Jake fuck even Trevor. He leaves end of next week and this would mean the most to me if you will drop everything and pack to come out and visit me. Please daddy for your favorite daughter?" yup pulling that card.

"You're my favorite by default. Kind of happens with being an only child dear. Can I bring someone with me?"

"Um," I glanced at Edward who looked white as a ghost and was nodding yes. "Leave the arsenal at home and yes I would love to make this a you meet mine I meet yours." My smiled could be seen through the phone.

"Bells I can't have you buying my tickets. I will get them."

"No you won't. Now I need her name, flight leaves at 6 am, other wise the next one isn't until 2 day's later."

"This is why I want to buy the tickets. It's him. Harry Clearwater to be exact and that time is fine."

"Ok. They are all booked. You are on united 1809 departing 6 am your time. Be there 2 hours early to get through security and I will pick you up at the air port when you arrive."

"You sure you are getting the tickets? I can do it Bella."

"Enough. They are already paid for and don't try your give money to Trevor to give to me. Think of it as my gift to you for um, way early father's day."

"Alright I love you and will see you when we get in tomorrow."

"I love you to. By daddy." After hanging up I just stared at the phone unsure what the hell to think. I could tell Edward was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Laugh it up pretty boy. Maybe they will hit on you the whole time they are here."


	11. Meet your New Mommy!

Again you know the drill here, don't own anything, unless the can of Amp Green tea (which doesn't taste as nasty as it sounds) and some slim Jim's count as ownage, then sure I own something…. Ohh I got some but head dogs, some bunnies in the yard and the damn coyotes that don't realize I have a shot gun and am not afraid to use it... (Long story)

SO Charlie and Harry, anyone see that coming? Neither did I… I have bits and pieces written for chapters here and there and if this keeps writing the way it is now idk how the hell I am going to piece things together… ….

Real life has me working more hours then sleeping right now and School is kicking my ass in more ways then one. I can't have my blackberry in the building at work at all; school despises cell phones out and makes you leave if you are caught.. Imagine they want you to learn… like what's that about?

EPOV

Fuck, what the hell did I get my self into saying I wanted to meet her dad. Scared isn't even a good word for it… hell if I didn't want to take it all back or have to make an 'emergency' trip to base while they were here. Yeah I had to chuckle at the look on Bella's face at her fathers admission to who he was bringing with him. I am more then assuming either this is an excellent friend that would need to approve of me too or that her dad was in a way admitting that he was gay.

We headed to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I just wanted some time to have her in my arms.

While cuddling her in bed she started rubbing her ass against my already stiffening hard on.

"You better stop that or I will be fucking that." I whispered in her ear while hearing her intake of breath.

"Is that all you married me for, Sex on tap?"

"Nope" I popped the 'P'. "But your dad's coming into town tomorrow and I don't want to be cock blocked while he is in town."

The sex with Bella was amazing and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't miss it while I was gone because fuck I would, but I would miss her lying in my arms lost in bliss more.

BPOV

Standing in the airport waiting for my dad alone seemed so weird, sure I have known Harry almost my whole life, but this was new. I never knew my dad liked men and I wished I had Edward by my side to keep me from being nervous, from seeming shocked but mostly so there was something else to focus on and I wouldn't end up saying the wrong thing.

Seeing my dad walking towards me he seemed like a new man. He seemed so happy. As they approached I seen him drop hands from Harry and I didn't miss the sad, confused expression on Harry's face.

After greeting my dad in a tight hug I pulled back smiled and looked over at Harry.

"So, are you my new mommy or daddy?" My hand flew up to my mouth as my cheeks blushed hot enough to start a fire and my eyes widened.

"Told you she would make a joke about this and be fine. You owe me $50 bucks Charlie. And to answer your question I'd be the mommy. I like being on bottom and submitting, shopping, making him dress in something out side of that years ago old season Gawd awful plaid." Harry chuckled while we hugged and then took in Charlie's shocked expression.

"Just like that? No questions, yelling asking what about my feelings for your mother?"

"Ladies and Gentleman my dad has found his voice, guess the cat didn't keep his tongue." We started walking to baggage claim. Harry seemed to know I wanted to talk a little private with my dad was walking about 10 steps ahead of us.

"Are you happy dad?" He nodded with a gleam in his eyes. He had his sparkle back, looked like he had lost some weight and had better style then me. "Then I'm happy for you. Just hope you can see the same for me and realize that I'm going to be ok this time."

"I have to intimidate him some, Harry knows not to hit on him and we are going to try and be nice."

"That's all I can ask for. I love you dad. I've missed you so much."

We got out to my truck and laughed at dad's expression.

"Damn Bell's you got a nice ass set up here. You said you were getting a big truck. I didn't expect it to be like this." My dad smiled while admiring my truck. I opened it and put their stuff in the bed. "I'm sure it's all supped up. Spill kid."

"Nothing special dad, really it's just a fully loaded F350. I've got it chipped, lifted and supercharged."

"Fully loaded I'd say, did you know there's a baby seat back here?" Harry chuckled.

"Son of a bitch, I forgot to leave it at home. I need to call Edward, yes that's his name. It's going to be on the truck speakers so be nice or shut up."

I jumped in started the truck and waited for my blackberry to sync, when it was ready I dialed Edwards number.

"Hey sweetie, thought you would have your dad with you?"

"He is and you're on surround sound." I chuckled while Edward groaned. "I forgot to leave the baby seat. We are leaving now. Leave her at your mom's and I'll be home in about 30 minutes."

"It's ok baby. I called my C.O. and explained what's going on; he said I can just take care of it all while we are there for family day. Your dad and Harry are more then welcome to come too if they want to, we can spend a few days there if you want, Seth said he'd love to see your dad again."

"Ok, then I'll see you in about half hour. Can you get Trevor to clean up his mess in the living room please?"

"Already done love, he's at mom and dad's playing games there until you get back here. He said he'd be listening for the truck so drive that way."

"I'll stop and pick him up."

"Ok, be safe."

With that we hung up. Dad was smirking and Harry looked like he was drooling.

"What?" I questioned while looking between the two of them.

"That boy is whipped." My dad smiled. "You can hear the love he has for you through the phone." Harry's replied.

The drive to the house seemed shorter then it really was. I was hoping for more time before Edward and my dad meet. We pulled in front of the Cullen's, I put it into park, stomped the break on.

"Damn Bell's this is way nicer then you guys made it out to seem." Dad said while whistling and looking with wide eyes at the Cullen's house.

"This is Edward's parent's house. I'm getting Trevor remember? I'll be right back out." I took off towards the house, being met by an almost jumping Trevor and a smiling Esme. Pointing out to the truck where my dad was standing to see Trevor he took off out the door.

"He has been like this the whole time. He is excited your dad is here. Carlisle used not so adult terms to explain Harry to him. We hope you didn't mind. Edward said you were nervous about trying to tell him about that."

"Mind?" I questioned with wide eyes and a smirk "you guys saved me. Want to do dinner with us tonight?"

"How about we all go out, that way none of us have to cook and it puts us all on neutral ground."

"That sounds good. Say 6?"

"Will Edward be back by then?"

"He's not going now. I honestly think he was trying to reach for ways to get out of here. Guess he is going when we go for family day tomorrow. He wants to show off and try to impress my dad while they are here." I smirked at the way Edward's mind worked.

"Ok sounds good. Let me know if you guys need to borrow the expedition tomorrow so you can all take one vehicle."

"Thanks, I think Edward wanted to take my dad in the Lambo tomorrow, but I will run the idea by him."

"Ok sweetie we will see you tonight, you better get out there before Trevor spills about Lux."

I walked back out to the truck and waited for everyone to get in.

"Mom I didn't tell them. Edward said if I didn't tell them that I could have Pepsi or ice cream. I think I want Pepsi." Trevor smiled at me while telling what I figured was a secret bribe.

"Let me guess you weren't supposed to tell me about the Pepsi or ice cream?" I had to laugh at the expression on his face.

"It's ok. You can have a Pepsi."

We drove down the street a little ways and I pulled into the drive way.

"This is still amazing Bella. You have done well for yourself." Harry smiled from over the bed of the truck.

"Trevor why don't you go let Edward know we are here." He took of running into the house. "Dad please be nice and remember that I love him and that he will be coming back to me."

"He will behave Bella, as long as we get a shopping day while we are here." Harry smiled again while rubbing his hand on Charlie's chest. Damn that's weird and I don't know if I will ever be able to get use to it.

"Of course, using the do this or I cut you off method?" Fuck I didn't just say that did I?

"Enough. Let's go meet this guy that has your heart." My dad grabbed the bags and started walking around the truck.

"Leave them dad. We can get them in a bit."

Walking into the house I could smell cinnamon rolls, caramel truffle coffee and smiled.

"Fuck Edward gotta stop with the food; I'm going to gain 50 lbs before I know it." I called into the house while walking into the kitchen where I knew I would find him. "Come on cowboy, can't hide out here forever. He will find you. It will be fine I promise." I kissed his lips slowly. "Oh and we are doing dinner with your parents tonight."

"Damn it Bella…" Edward would have said more I'm sure, but my dad got tired of waiting it seemed.

"I don't know how you were raised son, but you don't talk to your girlfriend or my daughter that way." My dad looked pissed, just what I need, a pissing contest in my kitchen.

"I'm sorry sir; I wasn't meaning it that way."

"How else would something like that be taken."

EPOV

Just my luck for her dad to walk in while she was ruthlessly teasing me.

"Well if you must know sir, I can just finish my statement." I looked at him and he nodded.

Can believe I'm going to say this. Fuck what ever. I put the panty dropping smile back on and took Bella in my arms; she was going to hate me. "Damn it Bella you gotta stop kissing me like that or I'm going to be fucking you on the counter with your dad in the next room."

The so quiet hearing a pin drop expression didn't fit here. Bella was gapping at me looking between beating the shit out of me and running to dig a hole to hide in. Her father looked between amused and pissed I was going to say that about his daughter and Harry well Harry looked like he was ready to strip and bend right over for me.

Giving another smug panty dropping smile at Harry I smirked at Charlie. "Sorry sir if that was mistaken as something other then expressing to my wife that I wanted her."

Charlie gapped even more and then Bella smacked my chest. "Fuck Edward I haven't dropped that on him yet."

Crying from upstairs got my attention. My escape was in the form of my little girl.

I started taking steps towards the exit to run up the stairs I needed to get the fuck out of here.

"Hell no mister, you walked yourself into this you get to explain things." Bella's glare kept me planted to the ground. "I will be back in a few minutes with the other important person in my life. Don't kill him and keep the fist from his face. It's to pretty to mess up." What the fucking hell was that supposed to mean. I mean really, was it just me or did she just give her dad permission to beat the shit out of me as long as he didn't touch my face?

Bella giggled I'm sure at the expression on my face while taking the stairs two at a time. "So not laughing Bells" I yelled up the stairs at her. She just chuckled more.

"Wife?" Harry broke the tension and staring contest between me and Charlie.

"Bella wanted to come down and tell you face to face. I love her with everything I have. If she asked I would be out of the military tomorrow. She has been the best thing in my life and has loved me more then I have ever deserved. Trevor has accepted me and they along with the little one up there crying is what's going to bring me back home." I said while looking at Charlie.

"You going to take care of them? Can you honestly tell me you are going to treat Trevor like your own?"

"I already do. Bella has the ability to not work and be home with them as long as she would like, she has access to great medical insurance for her and Trevor will be added soon, and if I don't take care of them I will bring myself to you to save you the trouble of coming to kick my ass."

"I guess I don't have to rough you up any and it will keep your purrdy face in tact." Charlie smirked now obviously playing into the comment Bella made.

"Thank you." Insert smirk here. I don't know why I keep using my charm her, but if it keeps me from getting the shit beaten out of me and keeps them I guess I will sacrifice some sanity to keep this visit good for Bella and Trevor.

"So military?" Harry asked while looking like he wanted to strip me.

"Yup. Marines. I'm part of the Devil Dogs." Proud is a good way to go here. My phone started ringing with a number I didn't recognize.

"If you'll excuse me I need to grab this." They nodded while I answered my phone.

"Hello"

"Edward?" A small timid voice questioned.

"This is him, who is this?" I questioned while looking at the questioning look on Charlie's face.

"Jane. Umm. The one that was watching Lux." I would forever be great full to her, would never for get who she is or what she has done for me.

"Of course sweetie I would know you from anywhere. You ok?" she sounded very sad and timid.

"I'm sorry to bother you if this is a bad time I can call you back." Not a chance in hell.

"Its fine, what's going on?" I questioned not missing the glare I was getting from Charlie.

"You said I could call you at any time. I need help and I can't call my parents right now they are working."

"Of course, but you have to tell me what's going on and how I can help."

"A friend of mine left me at some house with a bunch of guys. I locked myself in the bathroom, but I'm scared. We were supposed to stopping here for her to grab her bag for school and then go to school. She took off before I knew she was leaving with one of the guys."

"Do you know where you are?" I was going to beat every guy's ass in there if they touched her.

"We are off Carson Street. There is an old red rusty truck, a black truck and a yellow car out front. I'm not sure what the house number is. We made a right off Edison and come about 4 blocks down to this house."

"Did you get any of the guy's names?" That sounded just like Eric's house.

"Not sure I think James, maybe Eric was the guy she was supposed to be meeting here."

"I'm about 10 minutes from there. Can you go out and ask if James is there or are you not comfortable doing that?"

"I'd rather not. There are about 5 or so guys out there and I'm scared." She sounded like she was crying now.

"I'm jumping in the truck. Stay on the phone with me." Walking to the table where Bella normally puts her keys they weren't there. I didn't want to run down to get my car from my parent's house. I pulled the phone from my face holding it in my chest while yelling up the stairs. "Bella where are the truck keys?"

"I have them. You don't need to get the bags out yet." She yelled down the stairs to me.

"I need the fucking key's, toss them down please. I need to leave now. I will explain when I get back. Shouldn't be more then thirty minutes, but if I'm gone longer call Emmett tell him I'm on Carson Street by Eric's house to look for your truck and that he needs to hurry." I checked back with Jane. She still seemed to be crying.

Bella bolted down the stairs. "You're scaring me. What's the matter you never cuss at me?"

"I don't have time to explain. I promise when I get back." I grabbed the keys out of her hand, kissing her and then took off out of the house while taking with Jane again.

BPOV

I got Lux changed, did her hair and peeked in on Trevor.

"Hey little man what you hiding in here for?"

"Edward asked me to stay out of the way in case grandpa did things I shouldn't see." Trevor looked worried.

"He didn't mean it that way. Honey this is a little weird for all of us. I will talk to him. Let's go down and check on them so you can see everything is ok."

Edward yelled at me startling me by cussing while asking for my keys. "Bella where are the truck keys?"

"I have them. You don't need to get the bags out yet." I yelled down the stairs to him. I have no idea why he is acting this way in front of my dad.

"I need the fucking key's, toss them down please. I need to leave now. I will explain when I get back. Shouldn't be more then thirty minutes, but if I'm gone longer call Emmett tell him I'm on Carson Street by Eric's house to look for your truck and that he needs to hurry." Fuck this. I laid Lux down by Trevor and bolted down the stairs.

"You're scaring me. What's the matter you never cuss at me?" I could see the glares he was getting from my dad and Harry. By the looks on their face I couldn't tell how much longer they would be held back from beating the shit out of him.

"I don't have time to explain. I promise when I get back." He grabbed the keys out of my hand, kissing me on the forehead and then took off out of the house while taking on the phone again.

"What the fuck was that about?" My dad questioned while looking at the door Edward had just ran out of.

"I don't know. Do you know who he was on the phone with?"

"I'm assuming a female by the way he called her sweetie. Said he'd know her from any where, asked if she was ok and if she could see if a James lived where she was. He's lucky he left. I was about ready to beat his purrdy face in. You sure you can trust him?"

"Dad I'm sorry Edward gave you a bad first impression. I love him as much as I know he loves me. He loves Trevor and takes care of him good. I'm not sure what is going on, but if he left like that it had to be important. I'm sure we will get a full explanation when he gets back."

"Oh he will be or I can promise he wouldn't be purrdy, as you say, it anymore." I was surprised to hear this from Harry.

"I'll be right back down. There is beer in the fridge help yourself to anything you want." I smiled and then started back up the stairs.

Walking into Trevor's room was a site I couldn't pass up this opportunity to get this on camera. Trevor was lying on his side with Lux cuddled into his arms and they both looked to be sleeping. I took a picture and walked closer. Trevor was looking down at Lux while she smiled back at him and he was whispering to her.

"Hey buddy. You ready to go back down stairs."

"What's the matter with Edward, I heard him leave."

"I'm not to sure what's going on, but he should be coming back here soon. Let's go spend some time with your granddad and you can introduce him to Lux." I smiled at him. Edward was getting an ear full from this little stunt.

We made our way down the stairs to Harry and my dad whispering. I handed Lux to Trevor and let him walk in first.

"Grandpa this is Lux. She's my sister now." Trevor had a huge smile on his face. He seemed to be beaming with pride about having a sister now.

"She sure is pretty." Dad smiled at Trevor then looked at me with a look I could tell meant What The Fuck.

"It's a long story, but short end of it is, she's Edward's daughter. We have had a long week and I adopted her, meet your new granddaughter." What the hell else am I supposed to say?

"She sure is pretty. She is legally yours?" My dad questioned while looking at me quizzically.

"I haven't gotten official papers yet, but yes." My phone couldn't find a better time to ring. Looking at the caller id it was Edward.

"What?" I guess that was kind of mean, but he was in the dog house right now.

"I deserve that. Luck isn't on my side. I got pulled over and left my wallet there. Is there any way possible you can bring it to me?"

"What officer pulled you over?"

"This is even better; I got pulled over while blowing past a Sergeant while he was on his way to lunch. He was nice enough to follow me to where I was going, but isn't going to let me leave with out my wallet."

"Ok, that didn't do shit to answer my question. Your secretiveness is getting on my nerves. We are talking about this when you get back here. What Sergeant pulled you over?" I could hear muffled talking.

"Sergeant Boscorelli. I don't know how this is helping me."

"Put him on the phone. And you will see." I snapped at him.

"Ma'am?"

"Don't Ma'am me Boz. You know my truck what the fuck. Why didn't you call me?"

"Izzy? Damn it's good to hear your voice we all miss your face. I was getting ready to call you. I was just trying to get this jag-off's information to see if you knew him like he claimed you did."

"Green eyes, messy mop of copper, bronze colored hair?" I smiled at the look on my dad's face

"Yup. So I take it you know him?"

"Hesmyhusband. Follow him back here, you can write him the ticket if you want, my dad's here I'm sure you guys would like to catch up." I spewed the first part quickly running all my words together.

"Hell yes I will be following him. You have some answer's to some questions little lady." I could picture the smirk on his face while he tried to pull off a horrid impression of a southern gentleman accent.

"Let me guess he's giving you a look between what the fuck and him trying to control himself from beating your ass?"

"Yup. We shall see you in a few. Here he is."

"Should I even ask?" Edward said once he had the phone back.

"You are not one to be sounding pissed right now. He's following you back here and then you better be quick with words and not make me question shit or you will be groveling until you leave and I can't be held responsible what all the men will do to you."

"I'm sorry baby. I really am. I promise it is nothing you should question. I will tell you everything once I am there. Meet me outside with out your dad first please."

"Fine." We disconnected. I explained to my dad what was going on and that one of the officers he trained was coming back here and that I needed him to back off and let me and Edward deal with this with out him being there to try and get in the way.

I grabbed Edward's pack of smokes from the table and walked out to the porch. I don't know why I was even doing this, but I needed something to calm me down or I was going to need to have the help of officers to hide a body.

A few minutes later Edward pulled into the drive way while Bosco took his normal parking place next to the truck. I was about to go off on Edward when I seen Jane in the truck with him, red eyed, puffy eyes and looking scared.

"What did you do?" I growled at Edward while walking around the truck to see Jane. I pulled her into my arms where she started sobbing again.

"I'm so sorry to cause you guy's trouble. If I would have known I wouldn't have bothered you guys." She barely choked out between sobs.

"Shh.. it's ok sweetie. You didn't bother us. We are always going to be here for you. You kept that little girl safe. What's the matter?" I glared at Edward. I have no clue what was going on, but if this was his doing he was leaving tonight.

"I was headed to school with a friend. She said she needed to stop for her bag. She left me there with a bunch of guys. I hid in the bathroom until Edward got there. You should have seen him bust into the house followed by a cop. I have never seen grown men more scared in my life."

"I'm glad you called him."

"But now you are mad at him and he's in trouble with the cop." She choked out again.

"I am mad at him, but that has nothing to do with you and we will work that out. The cop is a good friend of my dad's he's like a brother to me. Edward isn't in trouble." I pulled away while smiling at her. "How about I take you inside and you can wash your face and get something to drink while you see Lux?"

"I'd like that. I need to figure out how to get a hold of my parents and get a late pass for school."

"I'll take care of all of that in a few minutes. Let get you inside and settled." I gave Edward a look to tell him to leave us a minute and Bosco realized I wanted them to leave as well. Once they were gone I pulled Jane's face up to look at me. "You need to be honest with me right now. Did any of those guys, Edward or Bosco hurt you in any way?"

"No. Once my friend left I went right into the bathroom locking the door. Nothing happened I promise you that on Lux life."

"Ok sweetie lets go inside."

Taking her under my arm we walked into the house were all the guys were staring down Edward and the kids were not in site.

"Calm the fuck down. Where are my kids?"

"They are in the kitchen. He refuses to give me any information." My dad inclined his head to Edward.

I walked Jane into the kitchen and helped her get settled giving her a soda and some snacks. Once she said she was fine I walked back out to the living room while pulling Edward back out side with me.

Crossing my arms over my chest and staring at him while growling.

"I'm sorry. You will never know how sorry I am. I have done nothing, but make myself look worthless of your love today in front of your dad. I've let you guys down and I haven't shown you any bit of my appreciation for going through this with me. She called me and when she told me where she was I was worried about where she was. You remember the creepy guys I kept you away from the whole time we were at the office?" I nodded not going to answer with words. "That's whose house her friend just left her at. I now get to go to my C.O. tomorrow and report them. I don't want to, but can't have something like that happening again, to someone less lucky."

"You couldn't have just told me Jane was in trouble? No you had to react with out thinking. You embarrassed me today Edward, I love you and I want my dad to like you and approve. Not that it matters since we are already married, but I want him to have a high opinion of you."

Pulling me into his chest he started kissing my head while whispering how sorry he was and how he didn't mean to let me down. I started to feel my hair getting wet; I pulled away and looked onto his face. He had silent tears streaming down his face.

"what's wrong?"

"I am just so sorry. I fucked this all up. You dad probably hates me and I embarrassed you. I never meant for this day to go this way. I will try to earn your forgiveness till the day I die if that's what I takes, just please don't take you or my kids from me."

"I forgive you. Maybe I'm letting you get away with this to quickly, but I do love you and forgive you. So what if your first impression wasn't the best. You made up for it by keeping her safe." I kissed his lips softly while hearing the door close.

"Sergeant Maurice Boscorelli meet my husband Staff Sergeant Edward Cullen." I beamed with pride over remembering his title.

"Military Izzy bizzy?"

"Yup. Marines, Devil Doc." As scary as that is, fuck if I doesn't feel good to have pride in him and use it for some bragging.

"Shit son you got a fan club." Bosco smiled while shaking hands with Edward.

"Wouldn't have anyone else in it, what's the Izzy thing?"

"She can explain that one. I have to get going, you are lucky you Married her got you out of one hell of a ticket. Deck the truck out with some Devil Doc stickers and bring it by the house one of these day's soon so the guys will know to leave it alone. I will see you guys later. I hope to get to see you again sometime before you leave. Tough break. Charlie was telling me you ship out soon?"

"Yeah, it seems you are known and liked by Charlie and Bella here. Can you help keep an eye on her while I'm gone?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, see you guys later." With that he walked to his car and left. I knew he raided my fridge and eaten almost as much as Emmett can.

We worked everything out with Edward and me. He since talked with my dad apologized and explained. After talking with Jane's mom we kept her with us to take out to dinner so she could meet Edwards's dad and ask questions, but so she wasn't alone and her parents didn't have to miss an important meeting. I have a feeling she is going to be a huge part of our family if I have anything to say about it.

_*****A/N*****_

_**I normally don't leave note here, but up next is dinner with the Cullen clan adding Bella, Jane, the kids and Bella's new shall we say parents… going to paper and pen to see if I can write some of this at work to try and get the updates out sooner. There should be a few more daily followings and then we will get to the deployment. **_


	12. Truckin' and the Circus

EPOV

Before the dinner meet and greet I decided that it was really a need for Bella and I to talk. We both seemed to go to the extreme of a situation and this needs to stop before I leave. I can't leave with me thinking she doesn't trust me or worse her really not trusting me.

Bella was upstairs talking with Jane so I took this as my opportunity to get some alone time with her if Charlie and Harry were ok with it.

"Charlie would you guys mind if I steel Bella for a bit before dinner so we can talk? We will take Lux with us and my dad has offered to take Jane with him to the hospital while he does a consult. I just want to talk with her before things get thought about to much."

"They can all stay here if they want. I'd love to get to know Lux and Jane seems to be a good girl, she is more then welcome to hang out here if she wants."

"Thanks, I'll see what Jane wants to do. I want to also apologize to you three, Trevor you have seen enough arguing to last a life time, I'm sorry I am contributing to that. Charlie, Harry I'm sorry today has been drama filled and things I've done has made me look as unworthy as I feel for your daughters love."

We spoke a little bit more and hashed out me being a dumb ass and that the kids would stay here and Jane would do what she wants. Making my way up the stairs, the door was cracked open and I could hear muffled voices, deciding not to ease drop and knock on the door.

"Bella, Jane may I come in?"

"Sure" they replied almost at the same time and then giggled.

"Hey." I softly smiled at Bella. "Jane, my dad called a little bit ago and said he was going into the ER for a consult and wanted to know if you would like to come follow him around and be his official assistant?"

"I can't go like this. I'd embarrass him." She has a spark in her eye and then glanced at her clothes while looking like someone kicked her puppy.

"It's a good thing then that mom sent you some scrubs. She figured you would feel better with looking like you belonged their." I handed her the bag I had grabbed from dad's car before coming up the stairs. "Your shoes are fine. If you want to go he is waiting for you outside, other wise you can hang out here with Charlie, Harry and the kids for a bit while Bella and I go take care of a few things." I avoided Bella's eye's hoping she wouldn't argue with me.

"I can really go with him. Like right now?" He face was lit up like the Christmas tree in time square.

"Yes, he knew you were here and asked if you wanted to come along. Mom guessed on the size for the scrubs and color."

"Thank you guys so much for everything you have done for me today. I'm sorry if I was the cause of any of the problems today. Can I change in your bathroom?"

"There is no need to apologize, you haven't caused any problems. And sure go get changed."

She bounced into the bathroom while I looked at Bella pulling her into my arms and kissing her hair. Jane came out a few minutes later smiling…

"I love the color and they fit perfect. Should I do anything with my hair?"

"Glad to hear it. You can ask Carlisle about the hair."

After taking Jane down and introducing her to dad and confirming they are going to meet us at the restaurant I walked back in to find Bella so we could leave.

Walking up to her pulling her into my arms and kissing her neck, I wanted to put my get out of horrible husband, bad meet with father and basic all around douche beggary. "Bella, baby will you come with me for a drive please?" I was pleading now.

"Now's not the time for that." She looked like she would melt me with the fire in her eyes, this why we needed to do this now.

"I've talked with your dad, they want time with the kids and we need to talk before things get to bad. Please, just come hear what I have to say. If you don't want to say anything I'm ok with that. I just think we need some alone time and to talk." I pulled her close to me again and whispered again in her ear then kissed her cheek. "Please?"

"Ok, but I need some time before dinner so you have an hour."

We said good bye and then loaded into the truck and hit a drive through star bucks then I drove to a secluded area of a park. I parked and got comfortable and turned towards her so we could hash all this out here and now.

"I'm just going to throw shit out here. Please tell me what you think. I really want to get all of these emotions out and dealt with. I don't know why we both seem to go to the extreme of things, but I don't want to be over there worrying about you over here. I'm sorry I always seem to be insecure and think you are going to leave me. That's my biggest fear. You leaving and taking the kids and I don't know why I do this. I hate feeling like this. It's not that I don't trust you because that's not it. I just don't know how to deal with all these new feeling and emotions and I don't want you to be dealing with any of this either."

"I'm sorry you feel I'm going to leave over little things. I'm sure it doesn't help that I'm least voted for this to be the long haul, but I didn't marry you for the money or the benefits. I wanted this to work and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions with Jane. I just seen her hurt and broken and didn't wait for the full story. I trust you, I just freaked with the way she looked. It brought back horrible memories." I had to look away. Bella looked like she was crushed and broken.

"I love you. I'm not use to anyone else relying on me or being accountable to someone else for my time or actions. I grew up with those guys, they aren't good people. If you had heard how scared she was, crying and sounding so lost. I just wanted to get there and save her before something bad happened."

"Just talk to me and explain things a little. I don't want you to feel you have to answer to me, it might not have been that big of a deal, but it seems like you've been trying to do everything in your power to make my dad hate you."

"I'll admit I have in a since not intentionally, but have been sub consciously trying to find way out of here. I realize that and I'm sorry. That is why I rescheduled with my C.O. so I didn't leave. I'm of course nervous of him being here. He could probably kill me, chop me up and feed me to Tank and no one would know. I fucked this all up. I've done things so wrong with you and I could never say sorry enough or long enough to make up for it. I promise to talk to you in more detail and to explain things to you before going all wild out on things. I've talked to your dad and Harry about today. I've apologized to them and Trevor." I started rubbing her face softly. Thumbing off the few stray tears on her cheeks.

"Why does this seem so difficult?" I'm not sure if I was supposed to answer that question but I didn't anyways.

"Because despite how we feel we haven't known each other that long, we are stressed with Lux and my deployment."

"Lets just start over in a since, promise to talk everything out and not jump to conclusions?"

"I think that's the best thing we can do. We are a team now. We have two kids expecting and needing this to work."

"We will make it work. You will go do your thing, save people and then come home to us so we can be a family."

"I couldn't agree more. Let's go get you ready for the fun of our families at dinner and the circus that's sure to come out with Emmett there."

"We can always get Harry to hit on him, with the way he's been eyeing you I'm sure he'd love to play around with us and make Emmett uncomfortable." Bella was beaming at her idea.

"I like the way you think, but I don't want you thinking about that right now. Just feel."

I pulled Bella into my lap feeling the need to reconnect with her. I placed her straddling me and started to rub my hands up and down her back while we kissed lightly.

She seemed to like where this was going as she started nipping at my lip and then going down my jaw to my neck around to my Adam's apple and sucking on it.

"Fuck baby that feels so good." She started rubbing her warmth against my painfully hard cock.

I started removing her tank top loving the self contained bra making this easier for me to get her nipples into my mouth. She was rocking harder and throwing her head back. The moans were killing me.

Getting her pants off was fun. Shimming my off I pulled her back into my lap with my cock at her entrance.

"This feels so dirty being in a park in the truck, but fuck if I want you to stop. Please take me and make me yours again. I need to feel you pumping deep in me." I had to contain the little bit of strength I had to slowly enter her and not plow into her like I wanted to.

"This isn't the way I wanted this to happen for our first make up session, but I can't wait." Grasping her hips lining myself up I pulled her down hard and fast.

"Fuck. Harder please, quicker." I didn't know how she was still speaking. I was moving her to meet my upward thrust hard enough I know she's going to have bruises and that the slapping of skin was echoing off the cab of the truck.

I leaned the seat back some and pulled her nipples in to my mouth sucking, licking and biting. "You need to cum. I will not give you the pleasure of me cumming in your tight pussy if you don't milk it out of me."

Apparently dirty talk Edward does more to her then I thought. She was screaming and riding the most intense orgasm I have ever seen a girl have. A few more hard thrust and I was done for, she was milking me so hard I couldn't help from spilling into her while moaning out her name and my love.

"Fuck, if this keeps getting better each time we do this then I'm going to shot your ass in the foot myself to keep you here." I couldn't chuckle at my girl. Fuck that sounded so good, My Girl.

"Let's get you home to get ready. I love you Bella. Thank you for coming with me and opening up."

"I'm glad we talked. I can't say I'm sad about the ending either." She smiled while climbing into her seat to get herself situated for us to head back to the house.

BPOV

Once seated at the restaurant in our usual private room, I made sure Harry was sitting right next to Emmett; my dad was next to him. I just sat back to watch the show. Harry knew what we were planning and was going to push it as far as he could. He already started when Rose pointed out Harry undressing and fucking him with his eyes. The look on Emmett's face was priceless.

The waitress serving us seemed to know the family well. She knew Edward more then just a common customer. She kept flirting with him and he seemed to be so uncomfortable with this.

"What's the matter?" I whispered into his ear.

"I don't want her to cause any more problems. She's from the past and holds nothing to you. I will explain when we get home." Edward replied while kissing my ear when he was done.

"Who did you marry and whose bed will you be in tonight?"

"Yours, ours, you. I only have eyes for you now. I love you." Awe sappyward was on his way out to play.

"Then I don't care what she tries. I've got you. Sure I'm jealous, but then just remind myself you married me. And eyes only for me may be true, but it's ok and natural to look so long as you stay true then keep your bad boy image, I kind of like being the one that was able to get panty-dropping-Cullen to settle down."

"What's the two love birds whispering about over there?" leave it to Alice to notice and call us on it in front of everyone.

"I'd tell ya, but I wouldn't want Jasper or Harry to be Jealous." Man, I'm bold right now. Straight face – Check, No blush – Check, Smirks, laughing, jaw's hanging – triple check.

"Secrets don't keep friends." Emmett childishly sing songed this out.

"I'm related to you now brother bear your stuck with me any way you look at it friends or not." Bella 2, Family 0.

"Bella go some white chocolate before dinner." Rose Smirked.

Queue blush. I f your keeping count that's Bella 2, family 1. Thank you Rose.

"By that inferno on your face I'd say you did and I couldn't blame you. I'd take a few pieces of that or this one over here." Harry straight faced out while causing Edward to shutter. Emmett jumped, looking to his lap I could see why. Though Emmett was standing Harry's hand was mere finger tips away from his now retracted manhood.

Everyone at the table was full out laughing to the point of tears.

"Dude, hand, Dude." Emmet stuttered out while using a death grip to pry Harry's hand away.

If you are keeping score we are Team Bella 3, Family 1.

Rose seemed to realize what was going on and winked at me with a smirked and looked at my dad.

"You know Charlie I've always had a thing for older men. With your change of style your looking fuck hot, want to trade Emmett me for yours?" Fuck Yes! Bella 4 Family 1. Dad blushed, smirked, after sputtering and spiting out his water and nodding from side to side. Harry was happily eye fucking Emmett while smirking.

"Hell Fucking NO Rosie. I don't, I repeat DON'T play for the other team." Emmett was livid now.

"Told you it would be a circus." I said quietly to my dad.

"If this is a typical dinner out with the family I might just have to move here."

The waitress brought out or orders and still kept eyeing up Edward.

"Edward, it's been to long. How have you been? I miss seeing you around here." Wow that didn't sound as seductive as I'm sure she was trying to make it sound like.

"We lets see. Been over seas, Married this beautiful arm candy here." He held up my ring hand to prove his point. "Have two wonderful children." Edward through a hand around Trevor pulling him close and pointed at Lux. "And the best babysitter in the world." He smiled at Jane. I almost forgot she was here. I'm not sure how long she's going to be around after this fiasco of a day.

"You married a slut because she trapped you by getting pregnant and took in her bastard kid as your own!" What the fuck.

"Don't you fucking talk about my kids like that!" I was up out of my chair and in front of the bitch in mere seconds.

"What the ghetto going to come out now?" She questioned with some weird grimace. "You don't belong with a family like this. What you figure get pregnant by a rich military man to take him for all he's got?"

A loud smack was heard through the private room and possibly through the whole restaurant. Shocking thing was to see the hand smacking the stupid bitch belonged to Esme of all people.

EsmePOV

Edward and his women, I could see this all turning horrible from the moment my life long friend's daughter Lauren walked into the room to take our orders.

I don't like the way she was looking at Edward. I know more then most mothers, Edward was never a saint, but he has never lead women on.

Seeing the pain flash in Bella's eyes as she was playing mama bear almost killed me. My son, the gentleman I thought I raised caused that. I knew she loved Trevor, there was no question there. I just realized her love for Lux and Edward. She is proving that despite her past she is committed to their rushed wedding.

Before I knew what was happening or for anyone to react I was out of my chair and felt the sting on my hand.

"Your mother would be ashamed of you. She will hear about this. Leave my family alone and get out of here you will no longer have a job after this." The manager a dear friend of ours must have come in at some point as he was now nodding his head in agreement with me.

"That's not necessary; just get us a different server, some ice for Esme's hand. I'm sorry we disturbed your restaurant." Bella was always the sweet person.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's wonderful to see you guys back here with your family and friends. I should have realized she had more motives then to see family friends when she begged to serve you guys. I apologize that she has created such a mess of your dinner. She will be dealt with properly. I will get you a new server. Lauren my office now."

"Thank you Jack, we are fine for now. No need to apologize you couldn't have known this was going to happen." Sure we came here a lot, sure we spend a lot here, and our Cullen names holds value around place's like this, but it was nice to see people still jumped to try and make us happy.

I knew when I got to the car Sarah was going to be getting a call about her daughter.

EPOV

Fuck me and my man whoring ways, Bella looked like an angry wet kitten. Fuck it was Hot…

"Charlie, Harry, Everyone really. I'm creating a real clusterfuck of an impression today. I don't know what came over her." Pausing I looked at everyone glancing between Emmett and Trevor. He seemed to get my hint and took Trevor and Jane to play some arcade games.

"Bella I'm sorry for this to come out here. I slept with her once and it was the biggest damn fucking mistake I have ever made. I never should have done anything with some one so close to the family or someone like her. Charlie I hope if Bella can forgive me that you can as well." I looked at Charlie getting a head nod and then set my scared pleading eyes on Bella.

"Fuck it our family will always see our clusterfucks." She chuckled and smiled reaching her eyes. " your past is the same as mine, a past. I know we have a lot to share and learn about each other before you leave and while you are gone, but as long as we keep a level head, not go to extreme's and stay each others future then nothing else matters." She pulled me into a tight hug and then kissed me with such passion and lust it rivaled our making out and fucking in the truck. I was getting so turned on and painfully hard again I wanted to fuck her here and now bent over this table, family be damned.

Pulling from the kiss before we showed our family our new found sexual appetite I kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you and our kids; yes that includes Trevor one hundred and fifty percent. I'd love to adopt him and make him a Cullen if he agrees. You have been through hell and back. We have made it through a shit storm since we met, but you still married me and have accepted Lux as your own. I wouldn't make it back if it wasn't for you guys being here when I get back."

"Do you mean it?" Trevor asked timidly as he came back into the room at some point during me pouring out my emotions. I need to be called Edwina and shove a tampon in it.

I opened my arms as he started running towards us. I picked him up. Bella wrapped her arms around us too.

"I honestly meant every word. I want to adopt you, but not to replace your dad. I want to be someone else in your life to love you. I'm so proud of you already. I would be more then proud to make you a Cullen, but I would still love you the same and be just as proud of you if you wanted to keep your dad's last name. I would understand that."

"Mama and Lux have your last name right?"

"Yes"

"Mama can I" he was pleading with her.

"How about we talk about this after we see your dad and then we can decide. It doesn't have to happen nor do we have to have a decision made right now." I looked at him hoping he would accept that.

"Why do we have to ask him and wait for me to tell you what I just told you before? He doesn't treat me the way he should, he doesn't love me like he should and I don't want to be the only one in this family with a different last name, its bad enough I don't look like you or Mama. I will still always love my dad, but I want to be able to call you my dad and I want to be a Cullen." Trevor rant seemed almost rehearsed.

I looked up at Emmett as he was the last to speak with him.

"That's all him Bro. He has been telling me this whole time we were gone. He was afraid it we weren't in here you would listen to the waitress and leave not wanting him anymore."

"I love you Trevor. I promised I'd always be here for you. Let's enjoy dinner, talk when we get home. I'm not leaving this family."

I placed Trevor on his chair and set down myself. We finished our meal with the family as peacefully as can be expected with Emmett around.

After dinner we took Jane home and she was already making plans to come around more often and spend time with my dad.

Once everything was settled and the kids in their beds us adults settled into the living room with some beers.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" Charlie asked as I sat down pulling Bella into my lap, stifling a groan to her wiggling around on me.

BPOV

"Head to Camp LaJeune for family day, head to the house there and then we can go to the shops on base or the mall." Edward answered with pride. "If you guys don't want to go on base you can hang out at the house, Seth should be home tomorrow. Or you guys can take the GPS and go exploring."

"How much time do you need at the office?" I asked Edward before my dad or Harry could answer.

"Maybe an hour, I need to update some paper work and I need you to sign some stuff." Edward seemed to tense at this.

"We wouldn't mind going on base with you guys. Nothing like some eye candy while hanging out." Charlie smiled.

"Sounds good. Figure we will leave about 7, drop tank off at the house and then leave from there?" I questioned Edward.

"I was going to have Tank hang out with us for the day if Charlie and Harry don't mind. He needs to be in public a lot to keep up his socialization. You'll have to do that for me while I'm gone. I was going to run and get him from moms so they can meet."

"Sure go get him. Trevor hasn't stopped talking about him." Charlie smiled while draining his beer.

Edward left to go get the power house.

"What do you think daddy?" I questioned while looking at him wanting to know what he thought.

"I like him. He seems to have been a man whore, but I can see his love for you and Trevor. It's the same look I get from Harry and that you give him and that little girl. You have done well for yourself. I am proud of you." Dad looked like he was going to cry.

"Harry?"

"If you can joke, but accept me and your dad together, if you are happy and if he treats you and Trevor good then I approve."

"Thank you guys that means a lot to me."

We chatted about Forks and my mother. Urgh. We talked about how Harry and my dad found out that they were into each other and Sue, Harry's ex wife that passed away a few years ago. We got into the dreaded talk about Jake. We got into Edward wanting me to stay home and my job.

Edward came back with Tank, my dad seemed to think he looked hungry too, but Harry liked him and was just as comfortable with him as any of the wolves on the reservation. We decided to get some sleep in prep for the day at the base.

_**A/N**_

_**This was kind of short compared to the other one's I have written, but I hope to move it along a little quick and skim more details till we get to him leaving and the building of their relationship while he is gone. **_

_**So I think that might have been my very first Lemon….. Hope it wasn't to crappy…. More to come soon I've taken to writing on paper at work and then typing at home… Hope to have another update by this weekend…. **_


	13. Hospitals and Daddy's Aprroval

BPOV

Things I've learned from work.

Middle School and High School drama doesn't end when you graduate. Nope it gets worse. Work is a giant drama, clique filled place for adults to get paid while not growing up.

Gossip is the leading food and spreads faster then light.

If you walk around with a paper, pen or a notebook in hand you look busy and people tend to either ask you lost of stupid and annoying questions or they leave you alone figuring what's in your hand is more important.

Biggest lesson learned. Knocking your boss's lights out isn't a way to keep your job, but fuck if it don't make you feel a whole hell of a lot better when you do it after saying "Fuck You!" and walk out the door. Or in my case get dragged out the door.

I guess this is where I should explain what's got me in this peachy mood.

We were all loaded up into the truck and on the road making our way to Camp Lejeune with Emmett, Rose; Alice Jasper and Edwards parents following when my ass of a boss, the most miserable man on this planet, called and demanded me come in for an hour "emergency" meeting.

Said emergency meeting was about bull shit we didn't even have to worry about for 3 weeks. He was pissed with all the paper work to change my last name, wasn't happy with giving me the offer of working from home when he was the one that offered it in the first place. We were now going on an hour and a half and I wasn't going to sit for bull shit anymore. I got up to quietly leave and of course that's when he turns around from his white board.

"Bella, you can't leave. We aren't done yet." Asshole say what?

"We've been here for a half hour longer then you said, my family's waiting gin the car and I'm now being on getting my husband to a meeting that is more important then your ego trip."

"You wouldn't have to worry about stuff like that if you were dedicated to your job."

"Miserable Prick say what?" I've had this time planned of over 6 months ago. I have still come in for meetings; I've been employee of the month for 6 months running. I'm sorry that my husband not making a meeting could result in jail where me not being here is a write up." So yeah he wouldn't go to jail, but I was pissed and missing my family. My patience left about 15 minutes into this meeting.

"If you weren't whoring yourself out to a worthless military man, you wouldn't be in that position."

"Whoring my self out to a military man? He's a devil doc with the marines you jack ass. You know what Fuck You!" Yup proud of my baby.

I didn't realize I had laid him out cold till I was being dragged out to the parking lot with a hysterically laughing Angela.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Edward questioned with his signature smirk.

"Bella just laid Marcus out cold. I think the meeting is over. And I hate to tell you honey, but I don't think you are going to have a job anymore." Angela got out through fits of giggles while looking between me and Edward. "I am so glad you did that when I could see it."

"What did you do to yourself baby girl?" Edward alerted me to my clutched hand that was now throbbing, swelling and bruising.

"I might have hit someone. Like a dude someone. At least you get your with of me staying home while your gone." I tried to smile a big smile at him.

"We need to get this looked at. Why did you do this?"

"He was talking down about you being in the military and called me a whore. Before you go trying to defend my honor he is literally out cold. Lets just get to base and then we can take care of this, nothing some ice can't fix."

"Baby this is broke. We need to get you in now."

"No! Ice and a splint, I'm not ruining family day or your meeting. We can just go to the ER while you start the paper work, then we can come there for me to sign and then go enjoy the day." I socked the guy out to get out of here I wasn't doing the ER here.

"I don't want you uncomfortable for the drive"

I walked over to Carlisle's expedition and tapped on the glass.

"What's up?" he asked while getting out.

"Ice pack, splint and morphine for the drive to the base?" I questioned while smiling and holding my injured hand up.

"I'm not asking. Edward the bag's in the back, you can fix her up."

"Use to this?" Edward questioned while putting me in the open tail gate.

"You will learn to keep a bag at home for me too."

"Let's not make a habit out of me giving you a shot in the ass in a parking lot. I don't like to share. Now bend over baby." He has such a way with words.

Edward was so gentle splinting and wrapping my hand. I didn't feel the needle and am now feeling high as fuck.

The ER trip was on for the memory books. Got registered, took up most the waiting room with my family and friends and a bitchy nurse got in trouble. I mean we had a dog in the ER for fucks sake. I'm sure that shit don't happen much.

"You guys are going to have to clear out of here. We can't have this many people waiting for you and get that mutt out of here." Tank growled a little as to say I ain't a mutt.

"That would be a fully registered service dog that you have no ability to make leave, and this is a waiting room, that be what we are doin' waitin'. I don't see anywhere that says there is a limit." Morphine erases my filter and brings out this strange ghetto gangster talk.

"I'm not sure how they do it in what ever little Podunk town you are from, but we don't let this happen here. You'd do good to learn that before you get your rookie in trouble."

"Rookie?" I was ready to rant when Carlisle interrupted me.

"Bella calm down. We will just go to the house for a bit."

"Fuck that, I want you here for the consult and I refuse to let skankie bitch there think Edwards a rookie." I walked to the office I remembered from the last trip with Lux.

Knocking on the door I heard a muffled "Come in"

"Sorry to bother you Sergeant Anderson. Am I interrupting something?" I questioned noticing he had just ended a phone call.

"Not at all Mrs. Cullen, How can I help you?"

"Still getting use to the Mrs. Cullen thing." I chuckled lightly. "This is going to come out bad and please don't let it reflect on my husband." I paused to gauge his reaction.

"Spit it out child." He was smiling, that's a good thing right?"

"That bitchass nurse out there is about to meet my good hand." I held up my broken one. "I have no problem waiting my turn, but she seems to think my husband is a newbie and she rudely told my family in a not so nice way that they can't wait with me."

"Ok firecracker, Edward has so met his match with you."

"Um thanks?" I started out, but again Carlisle interrupted me.

"You'll have to forgive her, give the girl some morphine for the drive here and she has no filter or courtesy. I'm Dr…" I didn't even know he followed me back here. Ha he got interrupted serves him right.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen in the flesh, in my office, my hospital. Well I'll be damned. And no worries about Isabella we have meet more then one time." He held out his hand.

"I'm really not that important, but thanks. Let me get her out of your way." As charming as his son.

"She is no problem. She knows if she needs anything to come find me. Lets get you guys out of here quicker." With that he stood up and ushered us back to the waiting room.

"Looks like the whole famdamily is here today. They move family day and not tell me?" he chuckled seeing our rag tag group.

"This is normal Ben. Bella and hospitals go hand in hand you learn to pick the most comfortable chair from the group and when to rotate from cheek to cheek while waiting. Kind of like chocolate and milk."

"Emmett Cullen. Nice to see you guys. Give me a few with this lady here and you guys will be on your way." He did a guy hug pat thing with Emmett. "And Shelly!" He said while looking at bitch nurse. "You must not be looking at your patient charts or you would have realized this is Staff Sergeant Cullen's wife and family. It would be advised to know more and get her to be happy. He has the power to make your next 18 months of life a living hell." Take that bitch. Fuck that means she's deploying with Edward. I groaned unintentionally.

She turned white as a sheet, stuttered out an apology and got me back to a room.

"I'm assuming she's deploying with Edward?" I asked while SGT Anderson worked on my cast.

"Yeah, this will be here second deployment with him."

"Let's not tell him. I don't want him over there taking things out on her because of this."

"I was going to let you chose. It will probably get to him though. News travels like wild fires around this hospital. You're all done. 6 weeks then we will take x-rays again. Here is a prescription for pain meds, ice your inner elbow to help with pain and swelling and take it easy.

"Thanks again."

EPOV

Family day started like the circus my life has been center stage too since Bella's dad got into town.

Everything was set. Bella got her hand in a bright ass pink cast, something about it pissing Alice off to dress her when she had to color match to the heinous thing. Shelly, one of my good nurses from the field gave her hell, that shit didn't fly, but it was over with and I'm going to try like hell to not take that out on her while we are over seas. She might have known who she was dealing with, but I'm going to try giving her the benefit of the doubt.

All the paper work was quicker then I thought it would be. I had to change all of the beneficiary information to Bella. I needed to know she would be able to take care of them if something ever happened to me. My extra life insurance policies, house insurance, trust funds all of it was left to Bella. Some was put into funds for the kids when they get older. It seemed extreme and a mess, but if anything happened to them she would never have to worry about trying to make ends meet to take care of the kids.

Bella's dad seemed impressed with the respect I got at work; surprisingly my guys were on their best behavior for the most part. Bella might have bribed them with food, but that can't be proven and I know she ain't going to admit too that shit. They loved the house and things seemed to be settling down.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and my parents left around 8 and we were now settled into the living room. Trevor had picked his room and was crashed out from all the fun he had while on base and Lux was in the play pen in the adjoining room to the master.

"Bitchy nurses, evil bosses and broken bones aside it wasn't a bad day" Bella started while I pulled her out of my favorite chair. Slumping down into it I pulled a semi lucid Bella into my arms. "You my darling are high." She giggled while rocking around to snuggle into my chest. I stifled a groan.

"I think you are right." Charlie chuckled while looking at Bella cuddled into the crook of my neck.

"I don't have much in the fridge here; we can hit a restaurant for breakfast and then grab some food for the grill for your guys last night here. Seth and Emily are more then welcome to come over. Make yourselves home while you're here. This is Bella's home too."

"Thanks Edward that would be great. I never thought I would be saying this to a husband of Bella's or someone related to Emmett, but I'm happy for you guys. You're good for her. She has her spark back and that smile is alive again."

"I'm glad I can do that for her. I really do love her. I know everyone is worried about this and here, but I'm in this until she kicks me to the curb. I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. I already look at Trevor as my son. A last name or blood doesn't change that for me. There is no way I'm messing this up. I love my ready made family way to much."

A little while later after felling like a pussy to her dad and Harry I took Bella to bed. She was so cute stripping to nothing and crawling into bed. I had to lock the doors to make sure Trevor didn't walk in on that. I was hard as fuck and wanted nothing more then to be buried deep in her warm tight pussy, but knew I couldn't do that while she was doped up. I'd feel like to much of a sleaze.

I was about to lay down when Lux made her hunger known. After feeding her, changing her diaper and getting her back into bed I collapsed face first into my pillow and was out mid fall…

_**A/N**_

_**Ok so this is shorter then what most of my chapters are but felt the need to set the stage for the next chapter. I didn't want to make this to wordy. We should be up to the deployment in 2 chapters max, might happen end of next chapter. **_

_**Review and let me know if you want to see something before he leaves. Or while he's gone…**_


	14. Fighting, Flashbacks and Good Byes

EPOV

Charlie and Harry left a few days ago. We are at the house by the base this week and things are so fucking tense. We seem to be nit picking over every little thing and it's driving me crazy.

Bella was sitting on the couch sewing in name tags to my clothes, I had argued that I'd just pay someone to do it, but she threatened to kick me in the balls. So need less to say I let her do. She's been scowling at the clothes and me off and of for the past hour now. I've been trying to be so understanding with her and let her have her moments, but I feel the need to drink all the time now and that shit just doesn't fly.

"Think you should meet my mom before you go?" She asked while starting on a new shirt.

"Bella why you being like this?" She is driving me crazy.

"Like what?"

"Urgh so fucking Difficult" I got up to sit next to her on the couch. "It's like your trying to pick a fight with me."

"You think I'm difficult? Because this is who I am Edward, maybe your realizing when we got married you didn't know me from a house cat and now you are realizing that you made a really big mistake"

Leaning forward I kissed her forehead and then got up walking away. There wasn't any response I could make to that would make any of this better. She had tears streaming down her face. I deploy in a week and I don't know what she is going to do. She has met some of the women around here, but none that seems to make her feel more comfort. She is going back to stay at her place while I'm gone to be closer to everyone, but I worry about her. A new marriage, new baby and not knowing about this whole military thing.

I grabbed my smokes and a couple beers and walked out to the deck. This was driving me insane and I needed some sort of calm before I dealt with her tonight. I love that woman with all I have, but she drives me insane with just a look.

2 smokes and 2 beers later Bella was crawling into my lap, cuddling into my chest.

This is a very common thing when we argue. One of us walks away, the other follows. We have never gone more then 15 minutes waiting for the other to follow us.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled while kissing my jaw.

"There isn't a reason for you to be sorry. We are both stressed and taking things to seriously. I know me leaving is a serious thing and I wish like hell I didn't have to do it, but this will just make us stronger. I love you baby. I can't make a trip to meet your mom, but if it means that much to you we will fly her in.:

"I'm just being a whiney baby."

"Yeah, but you're my whiney baby and I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world. I know this is going to be the most stressful, worrisome and hard time you will have to ever do. I am sorry I am putting you guys through this and leaving you with two kids. I am so grateful that you married me with knowing before hand that this was coming."

We cuddled waiting for Trevor to come back before deciding on what to make or go get for dinner. He always seemed reserved when he comes back home. Like he is waiting for the fighting to start again and I hate that I'm doing this to him. He doesn't need to see this.

"Hey Trevor what do you want to do for dinner?" I called into the kitchen from our seat on the deck when I heard him coming into the house.

He walked out joining us on the deck smiling that we were cuddling, but his face seemed to drop when he seen the beers sitting out. I should have remembered his memories of his dad and alcohol.

"We can just do something here if that's ok. We don't have to go out." He shyly stated like he was trying not to tell us what to do, but not suggest anything that would get him in trouble.

"Baby can you give me and Trevor a minute please." I whispered into Bella's ear. She nodded and got up kissing his head and walking into the kitchen. He looked kind of nervous.

"Hey buddy can we talk for a minute?" I knew he wouldn't say no, but still wanted the question out there.

He walked over to the other seat and sat down tentatively and looked at me nodding.

"Did you agree because you are afraid to tell me no?" I saw the scared look in his eye. "Trevor I don't want you to feel like you have to agree with me or be afraid to tell me what you think. I know things have been stressed around here and I know you coming home seeing the beer bottle scares you. I have only had the two of them today. I'm sorry I didn't clean them up, but I don't want to hide it from you either. I want you to know that just because I have been drinking a little that it's not going to change who I am. Alcohol or no alcohol you are still ok to act the same."

"I want to believe that, but I still have memories of dad. I know you are not him, but it's hard not to act the same."

"I know buddy and its ok. I know you have been through hell with all the adjustments lately and I'm sorry you are having all this new stuff to deal with, just getting use to me being an authority figure and then to deal with me leaving. I'm sorry I have put you into this, but I want you to be proud of me."

"Shouldn't I be trying to make you proud of me?" He chuckled nervously.

"I already am so proud of you. I love you Trevor, not because I have to or because I married your mom, but because of how you are."

"I love you too. Is it ok if we have pizza for dinner if mama isn't already cooking?"

"Sure thing bud, want to order out or go to this pizza parlor that makes the best stuff I've ever tasted?" I knew I'd win him with the parlor, but I wanted him to feel like he had options and was making the choices.

BPOV

I was standing in the kitchen listening to their conversation, just to make sure I could step in if I needed to. I really needed to stop day dreaming about what happened on the other night with Edward in the shower. Not only was I going through underwear like a potty-training two year old, but Edward and the family was starting to question me, and just yesterday I sliced her finger earning 10 stitches, now I have a cast on one hand and stitches on the other. I look like Edward was abusing me and I hated it, I never want people to even second guess that shit with him, he would never raise a hand to me. There was no way I could tell anyone what really happened thought the deep strawberry glow on the apple of my cheeks would clue them in that it was something embarrassing.

_****Flashback****_

"_Isabella, shower now." Edward called in a surprisingly sexy, but no fucking with voice from the bathroom._

_Walking into the bathroom Edward had a towel slung low on his hips leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. Fuck if he didn't look hot when he was trying to play the role of intimidating._

"_This is going to be very simple Isabella. I want to wash you head to toe, then I want you on your knee's so I can fuck your tight mouth, then I will be fucking you up against the shower wall. I don't want to hear anything from you. Do not speak unless I ask you a direct question and tell you to answer me. Think you can handle that?" He was staring at me with this look that told me he was trying to tap into my submissive side, but that I had the option to back out. Fuck if I wasn't soaking wet and ready already._

_I dropped my eyes to the floor and nodded. Blushing was beyond words here. I knew I was fire engine red, but fuck if this wasn't one of his hottest ideas yet._

_We didn't always have sex like this. More times then not it was sweet and slow, we had our no holds bar fast fucking, but some times it was nice to know I was safe to drop control and just be told what to do._

_Pulling me from my thoughts I felt a firm slap against my ass. Startled I squealed while jumping a little._

"_Undress for me." It was a command. I agreed to this and was to play along now. I knew he wouldn't treat me wrong and that I was safe and this was the best way to play._

_I slowly started removing my clothes not wanting to rush this and look like a slut, but not take so painfully slow that he didn't want to do this anymore. The last of my clothing fell to the floor and I felt him come up behind me. I could feel his hard cock press into my back while he whispered into my ear._

"_You please me very well Isabella. I am pleased with you. Now take off my towel and I want you to appreciate what my reaction is to you."_

_I turned in his arms and slowly removed his towel looking at the best site I have seen since started sleeping with Edward. I dropped to my knees and tentatively licked the tip when I felt his hands in my hair lightly pulling me back to look up at him._

"_Damn it Isabella. I don't remember telling you that I was ready for that yet. I wanted you to look and appreciate not more directly to sucking me off. Now stand up and lean over the counter. Forearms flat against the surface, ass out and don't you dare move." With that he pulled me up, spun me around and was pushing me down over the counter before I even knew what was happening. We have talked about spanking and how it turned me on. "You are lucky I'm just going to spank you with my hand. Had this been in the room I'd be using something a little harder to get my point a crossed." _

"_This is where you are going to talk. I want you to count each one and say think you sir. Don't lose count or I will start over. Forget to count and we are moving to the bedroom for a belt and you will go to bed right after that. Understand me? You may speak."_

"_Yes sir." I stammered out. I could feel my juices running down my legs. _

_Edward leaned over me and kissed under my ear. "Baby you ok? I'm not scaring you or taking this fantasy to far am I?" "No baby, I am good I am sure you can see what this is doing to me. Keep going. I remember the safe words we talked about and I am not afraid to use them if I feel uncomfortable. I love you." I whispered back, he did this a lot. Checked in to make sure I was ok. Some times I wish he would just keep going and let me decided if this needed to stop. "Ok baby. I'm not checking with you anymore tonight. Use your words other wise I'm going to keep going." I nodded slightly and prepared for Edwards hand against my ass._

_Smack, the sound was harsher then the feeling. "One sir, thank you."_

_He gave me a few in a row to try and trip me up I'm sure. "Two, three, four, five sir. Thank you."_

"_Ok Isabella, I know this punishment is going to be hard to do with counting. I just want it over with so I can fuck you. Don't move, keep quiet and this will be over soon."_

_With that he started raining down hand to ass over and over again moving from cheek to cheek and down on my upper thighs. He wasn't really hitting hard, but the amount and placement was starting to sting and I was fighting back tears. I caught his eyes in the mirror. He seemed to be enjoying this, but when he noticed the tears he let a few more down and then started rubbing my sore ass._

"_I love you Isabella. Please listen to me in the future. I don't like having to punish you. Let's get you cleaned up so I can use you to my pleasure."_

_We got into the shower and he started washing me head to toe just like he said. He was so gentle. I'm sure this was his way of making up for the spanking and the way he was going to treat me in a few minutes._

_Once I was all washed up I felt a light push on my shoulders and knew this was the start of the rest of it._

"_On your knees, I want you to relax and let me use you. I promise you will get please from all of this, no teeth, no fighting me and we can get on to the furcking here really soon."_

_With that he grabbed the back of my head twisting his hands in my hair and navigated his rock solid hard cock into my mouth. He was gentle to start with but then he started going deeper and harder. I never knew till Edward and us playing like this that I could take him fully into my mouth and down my throat. I hummed and sucked like a champ. This all must have turned him on as much as it was me because with in minutes I could feel the hot spurts going down my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me. Licking my lips as he pulled out of my mouth and just waited for him to give me further instructions._

"_Fuck I love your mouth, but not as much as your pussy and one day I will be fucking your ass." We had talked about anal and as I had never done it before I wasn't sure if I would like it or if I wanted that, but I would do anything to make him happy and I knew he would stop if I told him. I also knew I was going to offer it to him before he left. I wanted him to know what he had waiting at home as a constant reminder._

"_Ok. After that excellent performance I need a few minutes to recover. Wash me." I set to the task and might have over handled his cock while washing him to make him recover quicker. I was throbbing to the point of wanting to reach between my legs and show him how I take care of myself. _

_After I was done washing him he wasted no time hoisting me up and burying himself deep with in me. I moaned into his neck._

"_This isn't going to be sweet and loving and it's going to be quick. You better cum before me or I am taking a belt to that ass and then you won't get release tonight. Understand me?" I nodded into this neck. It wasn't going to take me very long to cum with him talking like that. I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Keep talking like that, and I wont last very long." I kissed his ear letting him known I was back into the scene of him being in charge._

_He started thrusting into me as hard and quick as he could. I was using his shoulders as leverage to meet him thrust for thrust. "Your pussy is so fucking tight and warm. This is mine. You better not be sharing this with anyone else. I don't share my things and you are no exception. You are mine Isabella don't you forget that." With that he bit the junction where my shoulder and neck met._

_That did it. With in seconds I was exploding with one of the strongest earth shattering orgasm's I have ever had in my life._

_****End Flashback.****_

I made myself look buys when I heard them coming in here.

"Mama have you started cooking yet?" Trevor asked while Edward walked to the trash to throw away his bottles. I was pissed that Trevor seen them, but Edward had reasoned on several occasions that Trevor needed to see that alcohol doesn't effect him the way it did Jake.

"Nope, what you guys have in mind?" I smiled at Trevor and then looked at Edward.

"Pizza, lil' man just needs to decide if we are ordering it or going out to eat it."

"Can we go out and eat it? Please mama?" Trevor bounced with pleading eyes.

"Sure let me get your sister ready. Go wash up and change into clean clothes and we leave in 10 minutes." Trevor took off up the stairs to his room. Edward pulled me into a hug. "I'm driving so you are going to have to tell me where to go."

"I've only had two, but that is fine. I'd rather you guys feel comfortable and be safe then be a stupid pig headed man and make you guys nervous."

"Thank you. Let me get her ready can you make sure every things in the diaper bag please?"

"You got it." He practically jogged off to get the bag out of the truck. I think he wanted this pizza the same if not more then Trevor.

*** 3 days to deployment***

BPOV

Is it wrong for me to be thinking of ways to injure Edward so he doesn't have to deploy? I know I went into this knowing this would happen, but I'm a selfish bitch and seem to have taken to treating him like shit for some ungodly thought that if we were fighting it would make him leaving easier. I'm snapping at him, commenting about him leaving me alone with the kids and about him going back to his man whoring ways.

"Just remember me here with YOUR kids when you are having fun with Shelly." I yelled the your part at him. Shelly has been a sore subject for us because she is almost super model pretty and I know she wants Edward, who doesn't? I'm just trying to get him pissed off like always.

"What the Fuck is that supposed to mean Isabella?" He was trying to full name my ass. Either I'm succeeding in pissing him off or he is trying to take his dominant stand with me. Either way it's not working.

"You know damn good and well what I mean, panty-dropping-Cullen." Evil glare while stomping out of the room. Yes I'm childish, but for fucks sake I can't shake this feeling of him leaving me and needing to be pissed to ease the pain.

I was kind of glad that Trevor has found friends around here and tends to be at their house when we argue like this. Poor Trevor has seen more of the fighting then fun these past few days. He's found some good friends close by though so I know he will be ok when we come back her to live. I'm going to have to stay here a few nights every so often so he can keep building the friendships.

"Bella, please stop this. I love you. I want you." He pushed his erection into my ass to emphasize how quickly he got hard by just holding me. He once said it also had something to do with the way I looked while pissed. What ever that's supposed to mean. "There is no way in fucking hell I would ever cheat on you. You don't see yourself clearly. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I am coming home to you." Edward stood behind me keeping me pulled close to his chest. He tended to do this so I couldn't run anymore.

"I can't do this." I stuttered out. Leave it to him to turn me into a blubbering stuttering idiot. "I'm not going to survive you being gone."

"Yes you can. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. You're not going through this alone. I don't want to leave, but it's my job. The kids are going to need you more now then before. You have my family and yours for support. If it gets to bad ask them to take the kids, get some ice cream and a sappy chick flick and have a good cry, then pick yourself up and move on again. It's ok to feel weak and it's more then ok to ask them for help. We are going to talk, email, write and video chat as much as possible."

"You make it sound so easy. You really think I can handle 2 kids, no job, worrying about the women that will throw themselves at you. I'm sure even the ugly ones start looking pretty after being away from here for a short while. Not to mention those things like bullets, IED's and ohh yeah lets not forget bombs and missiles. I could more then likely get over and deal with you cheating on me, but don't you fucking dare die on me or these kids. I wouldn't survive if that happened." Yes I was asking him to promise the impossible, but I wouldn't' be able to do it with out him coming home to us.

"I love you baby. Please can we just head to bed, stop packing my stuff. I will pack it. Lets just cuddle; we don't have to have sex or anything. No expectations. I just want you in my arms. I want to engrave the way you feel in my mind so when I'm over there hugging my pillow I can pretend that it is you I'm cuddling."

**Deployment day**

The past couple of days passed way to damn quickly. I don't know how time slipped by, but we had everything packed up to go back to South Carolina, and Edwards bags to take him on base to meet the busses rolling out.

We were all loaded into the truck and Edward was chewing on his thumb. I've been sick the past few days and he was more nervous now then ever to be leaving me alone with the kids. We have talked about the time off I have now and I'm going to stay home, maybe pick up some classes to finish the last few credits I needed for my masters and then I'm thinking about writing a few books that have been swimming around in my mind. I might never send them anywhere, but at least I wouldn't feel like I was wasting time.

All too soon we pulled up to the loading area where all the other families were waiting and the nausea took over once again. I bolted out of the truck to the trash can we happily were parked next to.

"Baby please stop by and get checked out before you guys head back home." Edward asked while rubbing my back and holding my hair.

"I will see your dad in a few days if it hasn't gotten better. I'm sure it's just the stress of everything. I promise by Wednesday if it's not better I'll see your dad. You can call and ask him if you want."

"Ok. I'm so sorry I have to leave you while you're sick. Emmett and Rose have offered to take the kids for the weekend so you can rest up. Other wise my parents have offered for you guys to stay there so you can sleep but have the kids close by as well. Please do one of them for me."

"I will be more then fine, but if I'm not feeling better tonight we will go stay with your parents for the weekend." I took the water he offered me rinsing out my mouth spitting into the trash can and then started getting the kids out of the car. Trevor was already holding Lux in his lap while they were waiting for me to stop showing the trashcan my breakfast.

Getting to the right area for the drop off Edward pulled Trevor into his arms hugging him tight. I could see him trying to chock back the tears.

"I'm going to miss you son while I'm gone. I love you so much and am so proud of you. Take care of your mama and your sister while I'm gone ok buddy?" Trevor nodded unable to speak around his tears.

Edward put him down and then squatted down in front of Lux's stroller. "Baby girl, you have no idea what this is or what's going on. I love you and will miss so much of your life." He kissed her forehead and then stood up grabbing me in his arms and spinning me a little.

"Bella baby, please forgive me for leaving you guys. Make sure the kids don't forget me and please take care of yourself. Relax and enjoy some time with the kids before you start back into school or writing. Go visit your dad or your mom. Just please take care of yourself. I will love you forever and will be coming back to you before you know it. Remember I want you, I love you and you are the only woman I want to share a bed with or to have in my arms." He kissed me deeply earning some cheers and whistles from guys in his command.

"Here," I handed him an envelop. "Don't open it until you get on the plane. I love you and I will miss you while you are gone. There is nothing to forgive. You take care of yourself, take care of your team and I want to have all of you guys back here when I come back to pick you up."

We exchanged some more words with each other, him with the kids and some of the guys that didn't have families here to send them off. I knew this was going to happen and knew a head of time who they were and helped Trevor prepare a letter for them. He wanted to do something to make their time away more pleasant so he decided with mine and Edwards ok that he would be pen pals with them so they would have someone to write to and get things from. We had their address there so we could send boxes when ever Trevor wanted to and to make sure they had what they needed.

_**A/N**_

_**Lookie, lookie I snuck another lemon in their… 2**__**nd**__** lemon ever written by me. Feels kind of good. Short, sweet, but fuck hot. Even if you don't appreciate some D/S its still fuck hot.. I wont ever go to deep into that type of thing, just enough to make it hot, but not make people uncomfortable..**_

_**The deployment is finally here. Kind of bitter sweet to get to this point, but it's a needed thing to get him home. Things are going to go crazy and more focus on Bella while he is gone, but we will get EPOV's as well. Hope you guys liked this and keep reading when I get updates out…**_

_**Tell me what you think and what you want to see while Edward is gone…**_

_**Thanks.**_


	15. Tear's and ER's

EPOV

Leaving my family at the loading strip while the bus pulled away was the hardest thing I have ever had to deal with. I had tears streaming down my face like a gushing river. I couldn't tell you who I'd miss more, Bella, the kids or Tank. Sounds funny, but I didn't know what to do. Here I am, supposed to be in command of all these people in my team and I'm the only one crying like a baby.

This trip is going to be hell. My family is at home, miserable and worrying about me. And I'm going to be over there worrying about them surviving with out me. Don't get me wrong I know that Bella is the strongest woman in the world, I have no doubt that they will survive, I just don't want them moving on with out me. It boils down to them growing closer together and the kids growing up without me. I'm going to miss sporting events with Trevor. I'm going to miss fist steps, words, food and first birthday with Lux. The list of things I'm going to miss about and with Bella had me sobbing.

"What happened to our fearless leader?"

"Your fearless leader went home on R & R gained a wife and 2 kids."

"So what you're saying is that your pussy whipped?"

"Have you not seen my wife?" I quirked an eye brow at Sergeant Smith. "Who the fuck wouldn't be soft and I can still kick your ass any day."

"We shall see though guy. Some people have been freaking out seeing you like this. You might want to make a speech or something." I nodded.

Standing up I made my way to the front of the bus to address my team.

I whistled and then yelled, "Listen up!" waiting till I had everyone's attention.

"As you all know this is a new experience for me on a deployment. Went home, came back with a wife and 2 kids. I've been called pussy whipped for my sob fest; I guess you can say my emotions opened up and drowned me. I understand the emotions now. Between now and touch down over there you guys are free to express your selves with out fear of repercussions, being made fun of or laughed at." I glanced around getting nod's from people. I'm sorry I've been such a hard ass in the past. Lets get this tour done and over with. You cover my ass I cover yours. We get home all together. This is our longest tour over there. I hand picked you guys from the deployment list. Most of you were already in my unit, but the new additions are people that I've worked with and I've liked your work. I know we have an excellent team here. We are headed into a bad area. Keep your head's up, stay alert and watch out for each other. I plan to be bringing you all home alive. Ok I'm going to shut up for now. Relax and prepare we go balls out when we touch down." Everyone cheered, a few people thanked me and some offered words of things getting easier.

After looking at our transport list I let everyone know we wouldn't be able to contact home for about a week and then turned on my phone.

"Hello" Trevor's voice answered sadly. I was worried about it being him answering and not Bella.

"Hey Buddy! You guys ok? Your mom?"

"Daddy?" He sounded so small and scared.

"Yeah buddy its Edward. What's wrong? Where's Mama?"

"I'm scared daddy, she's not good, she's been sick since we left you and got home. She's passed out. I'm sure she's just tired. Me and Lux are watching cartoons. I called Opa, he will be here soon."

"I'm so sorry buddy. You must hate me being in your life. Can you try to wake her for me please?" I had tears streaming again. I've turned into a giant pussy.

"You're wrong. I hate that you have to leave, but I love you daddy." I could hear him talking to Lux and then making his way up the stairs. From the sound of things they were at the house by the base. "Mama wake up. Edwards on the phone."

Some muffled sounds were heard then I heard my angel.

"Edward what's wrong?" She sounded so weak.

"I was wondering the same thing? Send Trevor back down to Lux so he can wait for my dad to get there. And before you get pissy he called him, he's worried about you. I am to, what's wrong baby?" she grumbled and then sent him down stairs.

"I'm fine just an upset stomach. I'm sure I'll be fine. With some sleep and getting food down. Don't worry about me, you can't, you have to be safe for you and your team."

"Get looked at please. You've been sick off and on the past few days. I'm sure you're dehydrated and don't think I haven't noticed you not eating and eating pain pills like candy. I know this is hard, I'm selfish for making you commit to me before I left, but don't you fucking dare check out on those kids. If you can't do it have my parents or the family take them, but don't be selfish and make them see this."

I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to see Sarah sitting there holding her hand out for my phone. Shaking my head no I could hear Bella sniffle.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to check out on them. I don't feel good. The stress and worry is kicking my ass. My hand hurts, but I'll be better." She sounded so broken.

"I love you! You can do this. You are the strongest woman I know. I didn't meant o be so harsh. Take the help from the family. Get looked at and calm down. I will be coming home to you guys."

"I love you too. Your dad's here."

"Ok. If you won't go to the ER have my dad look at you please baby. I'm so sorry I can't be there with you and I'm sorry that this call isn't really good news, but I didn't want you worried."

"What?" She asked softly.

"I was looking at our travel details and we aren't going to be anywhere to make contact home for about a week." I held my breath hoping this didn't break her.

"Not even when you land?"

"I'm sorry baby, not for about a week. The first place I can call you I'm dropping everything and calling you. I've just got to the air strip. I'm going to have to let you go soon baby. Fuck Isabella I love you so much."

"I love you too. Trevor wants to speak to his daddy."

"Ok baby. Take care of yourself."

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy! You're going to have to help mama out for a bit. Oma and Opa are close. You did good calling them. If you need anything call them ok?"

"Ok. When are we going to get to talk to you again?"

"It's going to be about a week. Your mama and Opa have numbers to get emergency info to me. I love you. I am so proud of you. Be good and I 'll talk with you soon."

"I love you to daddy." He sniffled out quietly.

"Let me talk to Opa real quick please."

I could hear him running

"Hello"

"Dad has Bella talked to you at all?"

He chuckled. "Trevor had me confused to who was on the phone. Yes we talked; I'm running saline and anti-nausea right now. Your moms staying here with the kids while I take her to get looked at while we are by the base. I'll email you. I know you are going to be unreachable for the week. I have the emergency info if needed. Don't worry I have them and will let you know if anything is needed. We love you son and we are so proud to call you are son. Take care of yourself and we can't wait to see you when you get back home."

"Thanks dad. I love you too."

As we hung up I felt a little better, but like shit because Bella was sick and I couldn't be there.

"You should get the shit beat out of you for the way you were speaking to your wife." Sarah said, she is an interesting woman. Yes we have slept together on many occurrences. She was never on to sugar coat shit either.

"She hasn't been eating, she's been popping pills like candy and was getting sick to the point she left our 8 year old to care for our 9 month old. She's giving up, wallowing and basically abandoning our children. She is checking out on them. Yes I was harsh, my brother would throttle me for the way I spoke to her, but he would be just was pissed for what she is doing. She wasn't getting it when I was being nice about it. I can't be an ocean away worrying about her and the kids while trying to keep us all safe."

"A jack ass once told me you have to put that shit out of your mind and deal with the job at hand."

"That would be me. I wish I could go back to that hard ass. Would make all this shit so much easier to deal with that's for fucking sure."

"She's changed you. For the better I think."

"Yes they have."

"So, I'm assuming we are done then?" Sarah looked almost like she didn't really want to know the answer.

"Sarah, you knew from the beginning there wasn't more then friends that slept together out of convenience and ease. I'm sorry that sounds mean or harsh. I'd love to keep you as a friend and wish I wasn't hurting you right now, but I will not ever cheat on my wife. It won't happen. I'd put a bullet in my own head before I let that happen."

"Good for you. I'm happy for you. Really I am. I'll miss the rest, but the friendship is worth more. Tell me about how you meet her and how 2 kids came into the mix."

We were no sitting on the plane about to take off.

"I was driving home to see my parents and brother. My mom called and said my brother and his friends were at the beach and that I should go meet them there. As I was headed to where I could see him and his friends I was knocked to the ground all the air left me and I felt a fire cracking through me." She was looking at me like I had sprouted a second head. "I know the famous panty-dropping-Cullen fell in love at first contact. She has a son, Trevor he's 8. When I met him for the first time I was dragging his ass out of a rip tide. Bella freaked out on me while we were talking, big misunderstanding. I went to their house for breakfast the next day and Trevor tried to get me to leave. I took them to see the battleship and then took her on a date."

I stopped thinking about all the fun we had doing things with Trevor. I fell in love with him at first sight too.

"Where does Lux fall into this?"

"Our date." I chuckled. Thinking about how good it went and then confusing it went. Man Bella was pissed when she thought I was hiding Lux from her.

"Last time I checked cowboy it takes 9 months for a baby to be born."

"Sorry got lost in thought. When I took her on one of our many dates I was telling her about our deployment, begging her to give me a chance and to continue talking to me while we were gone. We had promised Trevor we would pick him up by 11 so we headed back to get him from my parents and then went to her house. While we were talking I got a phone call from a chick I use to fuck around with when I was in town and she was off again with her boyfriend."

"Damn you do get around."

"Shush. You knew I wasn't a choir boy. Keep talking and I won't finish my story and you will never know."

"I'm waiting."

"Anyways, so after not hearing from her for about a year and a half she calls me up to tell me that our daughter is at a sitter that is going to turn her over to social services if I don't go and get her. Mind you I never knew about her. Bella was pissed to start with and then when she realized I didn't have a clue she stepped up and took charge, thinking of questions I needed for the sitter, took me shopping for basics and then to go pick her up. When I asked her to marry me she said yes and even agreed to get it done before I deployed. She adopted Lux. I'm just waiting for Trevor's dad's right's to be terminated and then when they agree I'm going to adopt Trevor."

"Damn."

"I know right. Span of a few days I'm a father and husband. After two weeks I'm a pansy ass, pussy whipped crying baby."

"Hey I would be too. She's fuck hot and I don't so women. She ever wants to do a threesome I'm so down."

"Fuck Sarah you can't say shit like that."

She started chuckling, "It's always hard to deploy. Just have to let them do what they are going to do and what they need to do to get by while you are gone. You have to do what you need to do in order to get through this hell and get back to them. It's harsh, but you can't worry about them."

"Thanks."

We slipped in and out of conversation for a bit here and there on the plane ride. I found myself sleeping. Not restful by any mean's but still some sleep. This is going to be hell.

BPOV

Watching Edward's bus drive away was the worst experience in my life. My heart hurt, my lungs collapsed and I wanted to burry myself in a whole to die alone.

This wasn't an option as I looked down into the eyes of my heart broken son. He just lost his second dad in a week's time frame of losing his first one. I was feeling sick to my stomach again. Figuring it was the stress and reality coming down on me we loaded up in the truck. I decided to go back to the house here before driving to the other house in South Carolina. I wanted to be around Edward's stuff.

"Ok buddy you guys watch some TV. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Ok." Trevor's sad reply came as he places Lux in his lap grabbing the remote. He really was a great big brother.

After getting into the room I've been sharing with Edward, I rushed into the bathroom to empty it again. I hate puking stomach bile; it looks like scrambled eggs that haven't been mixed up yet. Splashing cold water onto my face, I swallowed some pain meds, swallowing them dry and then lay on the bed.

I was startled awake by Trevor telling me Edward was on the phone.

"Edward what's wrong?" I was worried he shouldn't be calling this soon.

"I was wondering the same thing?" What the hell did Trevor call him? I've barely been asleep. "Send Trevor back down to Lux so he can wait for my dad to get there." Fuck he called his dad. "And before you get pissy he called him, he's worried about you. I am to, what's wrong baby?" she grumbled and then sent him down stairs.

I looked over at my son, "Go back down and wait for Opa." Trevor left trekking down the stores.

"I'm fine just an upset stomach. I'm sure I'll be fine. With some sleep and getting food down. Don't worry about me, you can't, you have to be safe for you and your team." I didn't even sound convincing to myself.

"Get looked at please. You've been sick off and on the past few days. I'm sure you're dehydrated and don't think I haven't noticed you not eating and eating pain pills like candy." Damn he's an observant man. "I know this is hard, I'm selfish for making you commit to me before I left, but don't you fucking dare check out on those kids. If you can't do it have my parents or the family take them, but don't be selfish and make them see this." Fuck that was harsh. I deserved it, but damn kick me while I'm down why doesn't he.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to check out on them. I don't feel good. The stress and worry is kicking my ass. My hand hurts, but I'll be better." I was crushed. I've failed the kids and him.

"I love you! You can do this. You are the strongest woman I know. I didn't meant o be so harsh. Take the help from the family. Get looked at and calm down. I will be coming home to you guys."

"I love you too. Your dad's here."

"Ok. If you won't go to the ER have my dad look at you please baby. I'm so sorry I can't be there with you and I'm sorry that this call isn't really good news, but I didn't want you worried." My heart fell into my stomach. I can't take much more.

"What?" I questioned in almost a whisper.

"I was looking at our travel details and we aren't going to be anywhere to make contact home for about a week." My heart was in my feet now. A week is going to kill me.

"Not even when you land?" that would at least help.

"I'm sorry baby, not for about a week. The first place I can call you I'm dropping everything and calling you. I've just got to the air strip. I'm going to have to let you go soon baby. Fuck Isabella I love you so much."

"I love you too. Trevor wants to speak to his daddy."

"Ok baby. Take care of yourself." After he said this I gave Trevor the phone and he walked out of the room. Carlisle was staring at me with a cheesy ass grin.

"Don't start with me. Edward just chewed my ass out. Cussing and all. I'm tired, been sick for a few days now and excessive pain in my hand and finger."

"I'll run some saline, give you something for the vomiting. We are going into the ER, now are we going here or when we get back by the house?"

"Urgh. Can't you just look at me, give me some meds and let me sleep?"

"I will look at you if we go to the ER by the house, but I'm giving you a choice. Here or by the house?"

"URGH, fine we can go here."

Trevor came running into the room giving the phone to Carlisle and then he left the room.

"Please don't be mad at me mama. I'm sorry for calling Opa. I was scared. You've been sick a lot lately." Even he noticed and he looked so sad.

"I'm not mad baby. Its ok, I'm glad you did. Opa's going to take me into the hospital to get checked out and then we will be heading back home. Do you want to stay at Oma and Opa's or do you want me to see if Emmett and Rose or Jasper and Alice will come stay with us for a bit at the house?"

"I don't care. What ever is going to make you feel better mama?" He climbed up onto the bed by me and snuggled into my arms.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of this. When I get to feeling better we will go shopping and you can put together the first round of boxes for the guys ok?"

"Ok Mama."

After a bit Carlisle came into the room and get me all connected to the saline and ran some meds that settled my stomach. We got loaded up and went on base and into the ER. Walking in I got much better treatment. It was nice to not have to deal with Shelly, but then that just meant that she got to be with my man while I wasn't.

"Didn't expect to see you back in here so soon Bella." I glanced up to see SGT. Anderson standing in the door way.

"You were warned." I chuckled remembering Emmett telling him to have a room reserved for me at all times.

"That I was. So we took some blood and everything looks normal, it's probably from the stress."

"Well ain't this just fucking peachy." I muttered under my breath.

"Thank you." I hugged Carlisle and then turned to SGT Anderson. "I'm sorry. My filter never was very good; right now I think it has taken a permanent break."

"It's understandable. You have a great support system you should be good to go."

"Thanks again. Can I blow this Popsicle stand? I got some making up to do to my son and daughter." I said with a huge smile. Fuck if I knew what I would do, but with all this stress I will have to work harder to make it work and get things back to as normal as possible.


	16. Greetings from the sandbox

I forgot a note on the last chapter.. Hope you all enjoyed it though not many replied... as always I don't own anything that you recognize. I have been handwriting most of these and then typing them. Makes me update a little sooner then I normally would.

Hope you guys are still enjoying this. I am anticipating about a chapter a month that he is gone. I have some fun coming up in here and some turmoil. Can't make it all sunshine and puppies. :-D

I'm a little behind on the times. Just seen Eclipse, still haven't decided if I really liked it or not. Some parts seemed to be boring. Maybe that will change when I have it at home to watch again.

Enough with my since less babble that I'm sure everyone skips anyways.

EPOV

Wheels down and we were running. The land zone was by no means Red, but we were on the edge of it. We were like orange maybe yellow and I didn't want to leave us sitting ducks for to long. We got all out stuff loaded quickly and started on the road to the camp we were going to. Convoys can be nice, being in command I don't have to drive. I don't mind driving, but right now I wanted the last few minutes to see what Bella wrote.

_Dear Edward,_

_ If you're reading this you made it safely to your land point. Please don't worry too much about us. We just want you to come home safe. I will be sending lots of updated pictures and videos of the kids so you don't miss things. Maybe we can even plan a video chat for Lux's 1__st__ birthday. We all love you so much. Come home to us. I'm sure your smirking at this now. Tell me everything, don't sugar coat things or leave things out to keep my mind safe. I want to be your outlet to what you can't share with everyone else. I want it to be like I'm there with you. I want to be able to help you adjust again when you get home. I figure the more I know the better I can help you. I want to feel through your words and experiences. Call me when you can no matter the time. Always know I will answer for you no matter what. I can't wait to here back from you._

_ Love always and forever,_

_ Bella and the Kids._

"Love letter's already Cullen?" Smith joked holding his letter from Trevor. He was a really good guy. Had family, but he came from an Army family and when he went into the Marines they disowned him. Seems to me like they would be way proud of him, but to each family their own I guess. My mom freaked when I told them what I was doing, but I knew my family would always support me. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if they didn't.

"Laugh it up." I smirked, "I see you were lucky to get one from Trevor."

"Sure did." He had almost a shit eating grin on his face. "You did well; he seems to be an amazing kid."

"That's all his mama's doing, but yeah he really is."

Looking at where we were on the GPS and our travel details we were almost at our stop for the night.

"We should be getting to Camp Delta in about an hour. You should have your bunk assignments. I'll get us all checked in. Meeting an hour after we arrive, Remember this is a no contact camp. No calls out."

I reiterated this to the group when we arrived. I got us checked in with the head doctor at the camp and went to meet with the team.

"I was informed we can send letters from here. We roll out of here at 0600 hours; next station is an email, IM chat location. Get some sleep and be ready to roll tomorrow, so don't unpack."

I left them to settle down and write a letter to Bella.

BPOV

ER's suck, civilian or military. Maybe it was my jaded way of thinking or it was just my views on these places, but they do. We got back to the house, loaded up and headed to dinner. I was hoping to be able to eat. Carlisle and Esme were a tremendous help to me. I don't think I would have gotten through this with out them.

The week seemed to fly by quickly. I was constantly doing things with the kids and around the house. I was doing anything I could to stay busy and not think. I hardly sleep; I'm still getting sick at random times. If this is the way deployments are going to be then I'm injuring his ass before the next one.

Wednesday I took the kids to the zoo with Emmett. He always loved going there and I could use the extra sanity. While we were heading to the petting zoo I got an email from Edward that made my smile 10 times bigger and my eyes look like fireworks.

To: 

From: 

Subject: Hello Beautiful!

Bella,

Hey baby! We should be able to make calls Friday if we keep up with making progress and covering ground. It will be late, but I will still call you the second I can. Can you get on messenger for a few? I'll be here for a bit.

Love,

Edward

"Hey Emmett, think you can take the kids in there on your own so I can IM with Edward while he has a free moment?"

"Sure thing sweetie, send him everyone's love."

I sat down on a bench and got logged into yahoo messaging. Seeing Edward available I sent him a message.

AngelBells:

Hey baby this is a surprise.

DevilDocCullen:

Yeah it is, wasn't told we would have this until we got on the ground.

AngelBells:

It's great to hear from you. Sorry I'm on my bb. I took the kids to the zoo with Emmett.

DevilDocCullen:

I'm sorry for bothering you guys. I should let you get back to them.

AngelBells:

Hell NO! Emmett is with them in the petting zoo. I will send you pictures when we are done talking. Emmett is watching them and told me to take my time with you.

DevilDocCullen:

O.K. sounds good to me. I love you guys and miss you guys so much. I sent you a letter Monday; I don't know when you will get it though.

AngelBells:

We love and miss you so fucking much around here. Lux is saying dada while looking at your photos; I took a video I'll send you that too. Trevor talked with me and Jake the other day.

DevilDocCullen:

He came back already? Was someone there with you guys while you were talking with him?

AngelBells:

If you were here I'd smack you upside the back of your head. Calm down and let me explain.

DevilDocCullen:

Sorry baby, I just hate not being there for you guys when you need me.

AngelBells:

I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Emmett and Jasper were at the house putting the light bar on the truck. Jake called before he came by. He didn't just show up unannounced.

DevilDocCullen:

You didn't try doing the light bar yourself did you?

AngelBells:

It was too heavy, I couldn't move it. I know we talked about waiting so you could do it, but I got a really, really good deal and will pay you back when I get my last check.

DevilDocCullen:

YOU WILL NOT! Damn it Bella, please don't start shit with me and picking fights. The money is both of ours. I don't care if you were to spend it all as long as you and the kids are cared for and happy and of course love me.

AngelBells:

You know I didn't marry you for the money, it was the uniform. :-D. I'm sorry, just not use to being taken care of. I made sure the guys were here and the garage door was open when Jake came over. I had to put Tank outside while Jake was here, he tried to bite him.

DevilDocCullen:

You're kidding? Tank has never been aggressive unless commanded to. I do appreciate you have the guys there and with in ear shot though.

AngelBells:

It made me laugh, Jake tried to hug Trevor and Tank got in the middle of them bearing teeth, growling and backed Jake into a corner. Emmett and Jasper was laughing their asses off at it.

DevilDocCullen:

Nice. I spit water on that image laughing. Thanks for the laugh baby. I needed that. How did you get him outside?

AngelBells:

Told Tank down, then outside. I was chuckling the whole time.

DevilDocCullen:

And he listened?

AngelBells:

Yup, whined the whole way outside. You would think I was telling him he was getting chopped.

DevilDocCullen:

I'm glad to hear he is listening. So your killing me here, what did he want?

AngelBells:

Sorry! He was in town and Trevor wanted to talk with him. We set up the time and when he came over Trevor took charge of the meeting. You would have been so proud of him.

DevilDocCullen:

I'm always going to be proud of him. You're stalling! :-P

AngelBells:

Promise to not be upset?

DevilDocCullen:

Just tell me Isabella.

AngelBells:

Ok. But when you call Trevor wants to discus this with you himself. I just wanted you to know so you could be prepared. Don't ruin this for him.

DevilDocCullen:

Isabella! If I was there you'd be red assed by now, don't ever doubt what that boy means to me. Blood or not, got me?

AngelBells:

*Blushes* Showing your dominate side from over there. I'm soaking wet at the zoo now. Thanks LOL! Trevor laid into Jake about what a dad is compared to a father is and should be, he told him that you have been more of his dad and father in the last 2 weeks then Jake has been his whole life.

DevilDocCullen:

Fuck! I'm… I don't have a response at the moment. What happened or was said?

AngelBells:

Jake had the same reaction. Jake then asked what he was trying to tell him. I don't know how, but Trevor knew that Jake was signing over his rights.

DevilDocCullen:

He heard you at the base. He told me about it when I told him about the deployment. I'm sorry for not telling you. It kind of slipped my mind.

AngelBells:

It's ok. That explains it though. Trevor told Jake he still loved him, but that he wants to be a Cullen.

**(Still Bella's POV)**

I sat there staring at my phone waiting for a reply. It was almost 5 minutes before I got a reply.

DevilDocCullen:

Sorry for the delay sweetie. Please don't take it as a bad thing. I'm speechless, but want to know what happened, was said and reactions to him saying that.

AngelBells:

Jake seemed upset at first, he then told Trevor he loved him, was sorry that he wasn't the dad and father he needed. He told him he still wanted to be a part of his life and that he would always love him. He told Trevor that if he wanted to be a Cullen and call you Dad he was ok with that. Also told Trevor that he was ok with what ever he decided to call him.

DevilDocCullen:

I have an answer to that, but I want to give it to Trevor first. I want to know what you think of all this?

AngelBells:

I am ok with whatever you guys want to do. I know that sounds like a cop out or just agreeing with whatever, but I'm seriously ok with everything. If you both agree to him being a Cullen and calling you dad then I'm very much ok with it.

DevilDocCullen:

You sure? No other comment? No say or input either way?

AngelBells:

Honestly what you guys decide is fine. As long as you love him as you do Lux or any other children we have in the future, then I'm 100% ok with it.

DevilDocCullen:

You think I'd love him any different then I do Lux? What the hell Bella?

AngelBells:

Before you create a fight and act like more of a dick head then you normally do, you need to read what I typed again.

DevilDocCullen:

Sorry. I love you so much and I seem to be winning the douche bag of the century award here. When I call I will tell you after him. I'm sorry I don't want you to feel like I am keeping things from you. I just want this with him first. It's a big deal for him to give up his dad and last name for someone that he just met. I'll tell you if you feel I'm keeping things.

AngelBells:

No it's fine. Yes it does feel like that a bit and makes me want to start questioning what else you might be keeping from me, but I'm pretty sure I know your answer and love that you want to share something with your son before me.

DevilDocCullen:

I promise nothing else ever will be or is being kept from you. I will answer anything else you want to know.

AngelBells:

Ok. How many women are deployed with you, in your unit, that you have fucked?

EPOV

Trevor wants to be a Cullen, not just any Cullen he wants to be my son. When Bella told me about this, reading her words of Trevor telling Jake that I had been more of a dad and father to him then Jake had, that had me speechless. What do you really say to something like that? I am still trying to wrap my mind around Trevor wanting to take my last name and be my son.

It was five minutes or more before I replied to that. After her saying she was ok with it, like I knew she was. Processing that Trevor completely accepted me as hi dad and not just because of me marrying his mom was one of the happiest things in my life.

When I realized I had zoned out I quickly apologized and expressed my need to share this with Trevor first. After that I walked myself into the biggest cluterfuck of a question. No matter how I answered she was going to be pissed and I don't know if it would be something I could smooth over while on line. Times like these I wished I was just a normal doctor in a normal hospital at home to hold her and treat her the way she deserved.

AngelBells

Ok how many women are deployed with you in your unit that you have fucked?

"Fuck" I cussed out load not paying attention to anyone around me.

"Damn man. Lie, if you want her happy and you want to keep her waiting for you lie." Smith said reading over my shoulder.

"I never have lied to her and I never will." And I meant it.

DevilDocCullen

In my unit right now, 3. nothing will happen again with them. Two were one night things, one was more a friends with benefits thing, we have talked and she knows I love you and would never do it again.

AngelBells

You didn't need to give those details, but thanks. 3 only 3? That seems low for the rep you have. :-D

DevilDocCullen

Gee thanks, makes me feel like a man-whore.

AngelBells

Your not? Damn I married the wrong man. Haha, sorry you walked into that one. I love you and as nervous, scared and insecure as I feel I've decided to trust you and hope for the best.

DevilDocCullen

Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. I love you and miss you so much.

AngelBells

Me too baby, Me too! Should I ask the next question that comes to mind? Can you count the number you have been with in general?

DevilDocCullen

You really want to know? I promise to always tell you the truth, just don't want you freaking out or getting upset with us not being face to face.

AngelBells

I'm just curious. I was honestly surprised at the low number before. Sorry, just getting to the questions in my mind.

DevilDocCullen

It's ok. Including you the numbers 12.

I cringed while waiting for her reply.

AngelBells

You're fucking joking me right?

DevilDocCullen

I'm sorry it's a huge amount. If I could change that and make you one of 2 {because I wouldn't give up Lux for anything} I would.

AngelBells

What the hell did you do to get a rep of Panty-Dropping-Cullen with a number of 12?

DevilDocCullen

I always have been a ladies man, women tripping over themselves to talk to me, everyone assumed when I left with them {to walk them home} or they were infatuated with me that it was because I was getting some.

AngelBells

Of course being a guy you never corrected them.

DevilDocCullen

Yeah guess you could say that. Never had a reason until now to correct it. Now everyone just calls me pussy whipped.

AngelBells

That's better I guess

DevilDocCullen

What's your number?

AngelBells

You gonna get pissy from it?

DevilDocCullen

Nope, sure I hate not being the only one, but just like Lux; I wouldn't trade Trevor for anything.

BPOV

AngelBells

Ok, including you!... 4. Jake who is obvious, 2 horrid one night stands and then the last one was with this sexy built fuck hot marine.

DevilDocCullen

I'll kill him for touching my girl.

AngelBells

But I love him and so do the kids. :-D

His numbers shocked the hell out of me. I expected hundreds or him telling me he couldn't count or tell me from not knowing, but 12. That's not much more then me. Well ok mine times 3, but still not horrible. I expected more based off the things he could do in the bedroom.

I knew he was going to ask mine at some point so I decided to mess with him when he did.

DevilDocCullen

He better not be around my kids. If your fucking him then that sucks, but don't expose MY children to him.

He's either playing into this a little too much or thinks I'm being serious.

AngelBells

Edward! Calm the FUCK DOWN! I'm sorry for joking like that. I thought you would realize that if 2 were one night stands, 1 was Jake and I told you my number included you that my sexy fuck hot marine IS YOU!

DevilDocCullen

I'm sorry baby. I trust you, I was 99.9999% sure you were joking, but I've seen and heard shit all the time and the jealous, jackass douche bag in me went off. Please forgive me?

AngelBells

Nothing to forgive, I'm sorry I'm messing with your frazzled nerves.

DevilDocCullen

Its ok baby, like you said no need to apologize. I know I go off the deep end. I don't want to, but I have to go. We leave in about 4 hours and I have some things I need to get together. I love you and miss you guys so much. Take care of yourself and the kids. I should be calling Friday.

AngelBells

Everyone here sends their love and say hi. I love you so much and miss you more. I will talk with you soon.

DevilDocCullen

Ok baby send my love.

I didn't even realize I had been crying until a random lady placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Ma'am are you alright?"

"Yeah, thank you. I'm an emotional wreck. This is embarrassing."

"When did he deploy?"

"What? How?" I couldn't even form words. How did this stranger know that I was like this from Edward being deployed?

"Your random crying while staring at your phone wearing a devil doc logo shirt that's been made specifically for you and smells like a guy, either he's deployed or you borrowed a gay guys shirt." She chuckled at the last part.

"She's got you pegged Bellaboo. Why the tears?" Emmett asked while coming back with the kids and another kid I didn't recognize.

"I'm sorry I'm Erika Smith. I didn't mean to interrupt" She was looking at me with a mix between kindnesses and discussed.

"I'm Bella Cullen; this is my brother in law Emmett, my son Trevor and daughter Lux."

"She looks just like Edward. Damn I didn't believe it when Aric told me he had a son. I've heard a lot about you as well."

"If it was about Bella I'm sure it was all lies." Leave it to Emmett.

"He hasn't had his medication today you will have to forgive him" I smirked at Emmett. Two can play at this game.

"Nice to meet you guys. This guy here is Andrew." She stated about the boy following over to us with Emmett and the kids earlier. "I'm guessing you have never been through a deployment before?"

"He deployed about two weeks after we meet, about a week after we were married." I smiled at her while realizing that the boys seemed to be getting along.

"That's rough. If it helps they have never had a casualty from their unit."

"Thanks."

_**A/N**_

_**Domward is trying to come play from the sandbox, Bella's making friend with women she didn't know was linked to Edward. Trevor decided to become a Cullen (gotta phase Jake out somehow) I have some plans to where this is going. Have future chapters written now just trying to bridge them all together.**_

_**This isn't as long as normal and took forever and a day to get out. Sorry, been dealing with computer issues, real life blows chunks right now. Hope you guys like this. I have the next chapter almost done. Review and let me know what you thought, what you would like to see if you would like to see more or not and just ideas… **_

_**Thanks.**_


	17. Loving Bella and Family Style

I sit in front of a computer with a phone 8 or more hours a day and people wonder why I don't like to talk on the phone or chat online. I sit at work old school with paper and pen and try to write. Seems like the harder I try the more new stories come out instead of the words to add to this one. I have this pretty much mapped out, but my muse refuses to do what I want to do like 99.99999% of the time.

Another chapter! I'm hoping things will calm down soon. I hate my managers, hate my job and wonder how half my customers made it well into their 50's being as stupid as they are.

Real life is blowing chunks and then some. Hopefully with the winter things will calm down more and I can get more of these out to you guys. I hate not writing and hate not posting. I don't know who reads or likes this with out comments, but I still write for myself and hope someone likes it along the way.

Onward we go….

BPOV

_**August**_

Things have been crazy around here. Trevor keeps asking to move to the house by base so he can attend school there. I don't know if I want to move before Edward gets back, but I want Trevor to be happy and having friends close by and then maybe just maybe he would enjoy school and do well at it. Is that too much to ask? Problem is I'm not sure I'm ready to be doing all of this on my own with out everyone so close by.

"Bella Beautiful, what's new?" Emmett questioned while taking Lux form my arms as I entered his house.

"Just stressing, Trevor starts school in a few weeks, I'm still getting sick and don't know what to do about him wanting to move."

"Have you gotten checked out recently?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow. Any idea's on what I should do about Trevor?"

"Talk to him and Edward. Make the choice as a family. Edward will appreciate being part of the discussion and decision making, but prepare Trevor that Edward is going to be against you guys doing it. You guys are a team and he needs to realize what you guys say together is final. Trevor needs to see that even when Edward is deployed he is going to be in the bigger choice making too and that he isn't going to be able to play off both of you."

"How did you get so smart?" I smiled while leaning into his side.

"Always have been, you just haven't been listening." He gave me a dimply smile.

"I never thought this would be this fucking hard. I'm shooting his ass before next deployment." I was only half joking.

"I know, but you wouldn't have done it if you didn't love him. Bring the kids by the shop tomorrow while you go to your appointment. I have a project for Trevor to help with."

"Do I even want to know?"

"It's a surprise for Edward. Dress them in clothes they can ruin."

"Ok, I have to drop them off by 10 to get there on time."

"Sounds good to me we will be just fine. You look exhausted, go take a nap. I've got her. Leave me your phone and I'll take care of everything else."

"Wake me if Edward calls or if she gets to be too much."

"When's Trevor supposed to be picked up?"

"Shit!" I'm a horrible mom. Completely forgot about my oldest kid. "They are dropping him off in an hour at my house."

"Erika's right?"

"Yeah."

"Go to bed. I will take care of everything, either get her to bring him here or go get him."

"Need the truck keys?"

"Nope, little lady has a seat in my Jeep already. Bosco installed it to make sure it was done right." He had a 1,000 watt smile beaming at me.

"Baby seat in the beast? Someone's going all soft."

"Shut it and get to bed." He smirked the Cullen smirk and shooed me with his hand.

"Thanks Emmett. I really appreciate everything you do for us." I trudged up the stairs to sleep. I was so thrilled with the idea I'm pretty sure I passed out before my head made contact with the pillow.

EMPOV

If Edward was home right now I'd kick his ass. I can understand his pull to Bella, I've felt it too, but I love my Rosie and know that she's my forever. Edward never should have put Bella through this.

"Hello." Erika replied while answering the phone.

"Hey Erika its Emmett, Trevor's uncle."

"I know who you are you big lug! What's up?"

"Just take jabs at me I see. Bella's at my place, I sent her to bed. I'm wondering when you need Trevor to be picked up?"

"You know you love the jabs. I'm glad you got her to sleep. I offered to take Lux when she dropped Trevor off, but she declined. I can drop him off there if you want?"

"She's very much mama bear with the kids, don't take it personal. Only reason she's sleeping right now is because she's right here and was dead on her feet. I can come pick him up if that's easier for you."

"We were planning to head back to the base tonight so I can bring him by."

I gave her the address and we hung up.

About half hour later I got Lux to sleep and Bella's phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Emmett its Edward is Bella and the kids ok?" He sounded freaked out, but then I remembered I was answering her phone.

"Don't freak lil' bro, she's sleepin'. She was exhausted when she came over. I'll get her in a minute. I want to give you a heads up so you can think about it before it is brought up to you. Trevor wants to move to your house by base so he can go to school there this year."

"Absolutely not!"

"Chill. He has valid reasons and you guys need to make this decision as a family. I just wanted you to have a heads up."

"Thanks. I don't want to disturb her if she's draining herself to much."

"She would have my balls if I didn't wake her, but she will be either sleeping here tonight or kid free. I'm still taking care of her married to your stupid ass or not I will always look after her."

"I know you're pissed at me for this, but I do love her. I'm sorry you are the one having to clean up my Shit, but I'm glad she will always have you."

"Your DAMN FUCKING right I'm pissed at you. I'd kick the ever living shit out of you right now if I could, but you can't help who you love. She's better off despite this shit right now. Let me wake her, Trevor might be back before you guys are done talking."

"You said he had valid reason's to want to change schools?"

"He's made new friends by your house that go to that school. Friends that like him for who he is, that will understand what he is going through with you gone and even ones that will understand what he is going through with Jake. He's had issues with people at his old school here, been suspended a few times for fighting here and it's a clean start as a Cullen. Having Jake as a father didn't help him much here."

"Damn. This fucking sucks, you know more about my son then I do." I could hear what sounded like a fist connecting with something solid, then whispered 'fuck that hurts', confirmed my suspicions that he hit something.

"What the Fuck Edward, you need to calm fuck down. Breaking your hand isn't going bring you home any sooner and it's not going to help anything in the lines of getting to know him. I have known Trevor and Bella since he was 2. You've known them what 4 months?"

"It still sucks. I'm calm I promise. Can I please talk with my Bella?"

"Sure."

I walked into the guest room I knew Bella would be in. she's always taken this room when she slept here, we have dubbed it as her room away from home.

"Bellaboo!" I said while lightly shaking her.

"GO… THE… FUCK… AWAY…"

I chuckled. "Sorry EDWARD, guess she doesn't want to talk to you." I half screamed his name. She bolted up right, hand held out staring daggers at me.

"You son of a bitch, give me that fucking phone if you value your balls!" Edward chuckled at this exchange.

BPOV

"Hey Baby." I giggled into the phone after hearing him still laughing at what I assumed was the exchange between me and Emmett.

"You sure are cranky as hell when you get woke up, must be new I don't remember you being that hard to wake up for me." Edward chuckled some more.

"Laugh it up you perv, I still don't feel good and I'm tired, but nothing would stand in the way of talking with you." I whined.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm going to call later and talk with you and Trevor. I just missed your voice and needed to hear it."

"I miss you and love you so much, never ever apologize for calling me."

"I just wish you felt better or that I was there to take care of you."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle things, but next time I'm sick and you are home you can baby me ok?" I chuckled as he grunted. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to see what's causing this. They are going to do a bunch of test to rule out everything."

"You still vomiting and stuff?" To hear him asking 'and stuff' had me giggling. "You think that's funny?"

"Sorry, the and stuff was funny coming from a doctor. I don't know why but it sounded funny."

"It's nice to hear you laugh. I will be on the computer most of the day tomorrow, please email me or IM me when they tell you what's going on."

"I will. I'm sure it's just stress when you have more time we need to talk about Trevor's school year."

"Tonight we can web chat all together and talk."

"Sounds good. I love and miss you so much." I was starting to get all teary eyed thinking about how much longer we have for him to get home.

"Me to baby, me too. I have to get back to some patients and get some X-rays done, but i will call in about 4 hours to set up the web chat."

"You say 'get some X-ray's done' like you're the one they are doing it too."

"Yeah I hurt my hand a little bit ago and need to make sure it's ok."

"How did you hurt your hand?" I had a feeling I didn't want to know this or didn't want to hear this.

"It jumped into a brick wall." Yup I don't think I want to know, but like a train wreck I can't not ask.

"It just jumped right into a brick wall? Like jumped off your arm and into the wall?"

"Emmett told me something and I snapped. I want to kick my own ass for doing this to you. I'm so sorry baby."

"This isn't your fault. Sure I'm a little sad and stressed about this, but would rather know you are coming home to me then to hope we would pick up things once you got back home. I'm a big girl and I love you. If it wasn't for those two things I would have never agreed to marry you."

"I love you too baby. I need to get some stuff done. I will be seeing you in a bit my love."

"Ok, sounds like Lux just woke up any ways. I'll talk with you in a bit."

"Give Emmett the phone and go back to sleep. Don't be super mom. They need Emmett and Rose time too!"

"Ok. Be safe. Love you." Tears were full force gushing down my face now.

"Here's this back. You ok with her and Trevor for a while more? Edwards demanding I sleep more."

EMPOV

I set Lux down on the floor between her toys and then leaned forward wiping Bella's tears away with my thumbs. Holding her face between my hands I pulled her closer kissing her forehead and pulling her into my chest. "Bellaboo, you know I love you more then I should as a friend or a brother in law. Like I told Edward I've looked after you for the past 6 years and I don't plan stopping now. Your sick, exhausted and need some love. I have the kids; relax, rest and stop worrying."

"I want to argue with you and question things you said, but I'm way to tired and look like hell."

"You're Beautiful." I told her while gazing at her.

"Am not." I stuck her tongue out at me.

"Listen bitch, STFU and accept the compliment." Only with Bella could I get away with calling her a Bitch.

"Fuck you!" Bella chuckled while flipping me off, going back up the stairs.

"Don't offer what you can't back up baby." I called up after her. This was normal for us. Rose never minded it, I have no idea what Edward would say about it, but I don't give a fuck. This is Bella and I in our prime.

Lux was playing with her toys when there was a knock on the door followed by hearing Trevor yelling "Uncle Emmett." I walked over to the hallway leading to the door.

"Keep it down. Your mama's sleeping." I scolded while giving him the 'don't make me beat you' look. Would I beat him? Hell fucking no, I don't hit the kids, besides Bella would have my ass, but the look works.

"Sorry." Trevor mumbled walking towards the living room.

"Damn it Trevor, Where are you manners?" I yelled after him, yup double standards are in play right now.

Looking guilty Trevor looked back at the two adults in the hall way. "Sorry, thank you Miss Erika, I had fun today."

Erika walked forward giving him a hug and shoed him into the living room.

"Go easier on him, he's going through hell and taking all of this harder then he's letting on."

"I'm just stressing and I guess taking it out on him. I'll talk with him. Thanks."

"It doesn't get easier, you just learn how to cope with it better as time goes on and it happens more often. And I'd suggest you wipe the love struck look off your face before someone notices it's not for Rose."

"What are you talking about?" Fuck, I love my Rosie, but there are sometimes I get in this mood where I feel like Bella's life would be a whole hell of a lot better if I would have followed through with my feelings back then.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you love Bella more then you should." She whispered.

"I'll take the hint, thanks."

"Stress less, you need to be strong for them and not have your head up your ass. We will see all of you guys for the Barbeque next weekend."

"Sure thing, Let Bella's phone know you guys made it. Drive safe."

BPOV

After I got the Laptop set up, I gathered the kids in the spare room with me at Emmett and Rose's house.

"Ok guys, daddy should be on the screen any second now." As I finished my statement Edwards face popped up on the screen.

"Hey guys! Damn I miss and love you guys so much." Before Trevor or I could say anything Lux was making her self known.

"Mama," She looked at me grinning then turned to the screen with a toothy grin pointing at Edward. "Dada, Dada!"

"Wow that's awesome. Hey baby." Lux giggled at the 'picture' moving. "Hey Trevor."

"Hi daddy! I miss you!" Trevor shrank into my side.

"I hear we have something to discuss family style?" Edward addressed in general, but I knew this was directed at Trevor.

"We don't' have to, its fine." Trevor said dismissively.

"We are going to talk about it. I get the feeling that it's important to you." Edward smiled while saying this.

"I'm going to take Lux to Emmett so we can talk." I walked down the stairs to where Emmett was sitting in his favorite chair looking lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I said while placing Lux in his lap.

"Sorry just zoning. Thought you were video chatting with Lover Boy?"

"Jealous much Pumpkin?"

"What ever Bellaboo, He flake on you?"

"Yeah we are, can you watch Lux so we can talk with Edward about Trevor wanting to move?"

"Sure" he looked lost and far away.

"What's wrong?" I sat Lux down with her toys that were still on the living room floor and did something I haven't done in a long ass time. I climbed up into his lap folding my arms in between us and tucking my head under his chin. I snuggled into his chest while he instantly wrapped me in his arms. "Talk to me Gummy Bear! What's bothering you?"

"Just dealing with things in my mind." He chuckled I'm sure at my use of his nickname.

"We will be talking later about this. Thanks for everything." I squeezed him and kissed his cheek. I headed back upstairs. Hearing Trevor and Edward talking I hang out in the hall to let them have some time alone.

EPOV

Bella took Lux out of the room leaving me time with Trevor.

"Hey Buddy! I here you made a friend at the Zoo?"

"Yeah his dad's over there with you. His mom's nice too!"

"That's good, honestly time ok buddy?"

"OK"

"Do you still hate me for throwing you guys into this?"

"I don't hate you daddy, I never should have said that and I'm sorry. I'm sad, hurt and mad, but don't hate you."

"I'm sorry. If I didn't have to be here I wouldn't be. You know that right?"

"I know. It makes mommy sad. She cry's a lot when she doesn't think I can hear her. She isn't sleeping or eating much either."

"I know buddy, Uncle Emmett is going to help tonight. I'm sorry this is hurting you and making you sad. Want to talk about it?" I could make out Bella in the door.

"I'm afraid what will happen if you don't make it back, or when you come back you not wanting us anymore."

"We are going to have a learning process to go through; I'm not leaving you guys. I love you guys so much already."

Trevor looked back at the door where Bella was standing.

"Come join us Bella." As she got closer I could see how much weight she has lost and the tears she was trying to hide.

"Ok, keeping an open mind on this, Trevor tell me honestly why you want to move to the other house before I get home?" Trevor looked pissed at my question.

"Why did you tell him?" Trevor Scowled at his mom.

"Trevor that shit doesn't fly. I may not be there right now, but your Uncle Emmett is. You don't speak to your mom that way. She would have told me, your mom and i don't hide things, we are a team. That said it wasn't your mom that told me, it was Emmett and don't be getting pissed at him. He was talking to me about it because he's on your side. We are a family now no matter where I am, we have some working out on things, but we are going to do this family style."

"Meaning you say no and I suffer?" Man Trevor was on a roll tonight.

"I could say no and it be done and over with or would you like to discuss this as a family?"

"Why are you even involved in this? You're not my dad and your not even here."

"I know this is part of you being pissed at me about me not being there, funny you don't get your way and I'm not your dad. I may not be your real dad, but I am your mom's husband and I do look at you as my son. I understand you are hurting, but saying things that hurt me isn't going to make anything better. I will not talk to you with you acting like this. You can just go play with your sister while your mom and I talk about this." I was pissed. Have to say if I was there he would be grounded.

"Trevor if you want to talk about this you will lose your attitude and you will treat Edward with the respect he deserves. I didn't raise you this way and I will not put up with it. I won't make you apologize, but I do want you think about your actions and think hard about how you are treating this. You wanting to move schools and want to have a say in this then you should realize that being mean isn't going to help your case any." Bella had fire in her eyes. She seemed pissed, but hurt by this too.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean it, I just feel like you guys are going to say no. I don't want to go back to this school. I have no friends here. Well not real ones. If I have to see Paul or James again I will end up getting expelled, I want to go somewhere that I have friends and other kids around that might be able to talk with me about how I'm feeling and dealing with you being gone." Trevor looked sad.

BPOV

We talked things out with Edward and decided we are going to move to his house. Emmett and Jasper are going to help get things packed, sold or stored and then get us settled in the new house. All of the family said they would take turns come out alone or as a group during the week or on weekends to make sure we are doing ok. Ericka will also be around, they live just inside base around 5 miles from us.

Trevor and Edward hashed out more of Trevor's feelings about all that has happened since Edward fell into our lives. Well more since I crash knocked him down.

After a bit I got the kids settled in rooms and then took a relaxing bubble bath. Once done with that I curled into bed and passed out.


	18. ER Trip

Wow. Didn't realize it has been so long since I have updated this. I have no idea where this is going or how I will make it work, but here is another update… let me know what you think.

Let's see if my muse wants to work for me again…

Last time I posted Bella was still having issues with being sick, they had a family meeting via web chat and decided they were going to indulge Trevor and move so he could go to a better school and we got to see some of Emmett's true feelings.

I am thinking about "rushing" his deployment to get him back home sooner, but then when I originally started writing this it was to have more of the development of them while he was gone. Any Idea's?

After that long ass Authors note *** on with the Read****

_I was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital again. I should just ask from my own room here. I dropped the kids of at Emmett's shop and then hauled ass to get to the base in North Carolina. I know I could go to any other base, but I wanted to get to know these doctors better._

_I was typing out emails on my blackberry as updates to friends. Texting Rosie and Alice back and entering schedules into my calendar. If this thing was lost I would be screwed, I've become a little OCD about backing it up to my laptop daily. Obsessive yes, but I didn't want to risk losing anything._

"_Cullen." I looked up to see a nice looking nurse standing by the door I now know they take patients through._

_Getting up and grabbing my purse I started making my way to her. _

_She looked at me, "Cullen?" She questioned._

"_Sources would say since I'm walking towards you that yes that would be me." Man I was in a bitchy mood._

"_Sorry, not use to seeing a Cullen on this side of the ER." She seemed to want to make me happy. Wonder if I was either labeled by my charming personality from the last time or if it was from SGT Anderson._

"_Sorry, been a rough week. I'm Staff Sergeant Cullen's wife." I half smiled._

"_As in Tall dark handsome green eyed Doctor Edward Cullen?" She looked surprised._

"_Unless you have more then one Staff Sergeant Edward Cullen that's a doctor at this base then that would be the one." I don't know why but I'm either extra bitchy around here because these people know him and I don't or they are just complete idiots and I need to only come here when I know I can deal with Sergeant Anderson._

"_No sorry. Just didn't think we would see the day that he would settle down and have the picket fence and all. We didn't know he was even seeing anyone." She said while getting my height and weight. Half whispering out the last part._

"_More for you to pass around, he has two kids as well. I seem to be getting that reaction around here." I half smiled again while following her to a room. I could have elaborated that, but fuck if I didn't want to call a full base meeting and make it more then clear he was off the market and that I was his bitchy wife and that I didn't want to hear shock from them anymore._

"_What are we seeing you for today?" She asked after doing my temperature, blood pressure and the generic stuff._

"_I've been really nauseous for a while now, wanting to sleep all the time and over all moody… Ahh Hell… Fuck… shit… Damn…. I guess first place would be to start with a pregnancy test." I felt really fucking stupid right now. I've been bleeding lightly, but that happened with Trevor too. _

"_It could be a number of things causing that, but we do run that as a precaution as well." She seemed to ignore my word vomit or she was going to go back to everyone and say Staff Sergeant Cullen's wife has the mouth of a sailor._

"_Alright, let's get the party started then." I smiled. I hate needles, blood and the like, but I have come to realize in life that it is inevitable. My life is destined to deal with all that as I can't seem to walk on a flat level surface barefoot with out going ass over head. YouTube quality shit too. Trust me I've gotten more hits on YouTube from video's Emmett's posted them I ever got on the dating site Alice signed me up on where she made me out to seem like a desperate, slut that would do anything with legs and a cock._

_Surprisingly things went quickly after her slips of not understanding why Edward, yup she slipped a lot and called him that, wouldn't mention to her kids and a soon to be wife. You bet your ass I'm going to mess with him a little bit about this. _

_After leaving the room in the back I stopped by to chat with Sergeant Anderson._

_I knocked on the door; though I should just walk in I've been here enough._

"_Come in" Always the same reply from him._

"_How's my other favorite Sergeant doing today?" I asked while smiling and walking into his office._

"_Which one was it this time?" he questioned almost looking annoyed._

"_Surprisingly this trip was nice. I'm questioning what's labeled in my chart to have made it like that." I giggled while taking an uninvited seat in front of his desk._

"_This just a, hi how are you type visit? Damn don't let that get back to Cullen." He laughed _

"_I got some news while I was here and am hoping you can keep a wrap on everything until I can talk with Edward about it."_

"_I don't know if that can happen, but I do know that I can get you a direct call to him in about 5 minutes." He answered while looking at his clock._

"_Really?"_

"_He is calling in here for a supply reorder. Maybe not the most romantic place to talk, but when he calls here you are more then welcome to some time from him."_

"_I would appreciate that. I don't want this to get to him before I can talk with him." At this point his intercom started making a paging noise._

"_Yeah Johnson."_

"_Staff Sergeant Cullen is on line one for you."_

"_Thank you Johnson patch it through." He answered back… "When it comes in you just pick up the phone and press this button" he explained to me while walking to the door. "Come get me when you are done."_

"_Thanks," I walked around his desk and got settled, picking up the phone and pressing line one like I was told._

"_Are you stalking me now Cullen?" I giggled a little at the end of saying this._

"_Bella baby?"_

"_Can still tell my voice, I love it. I love how this worked out that you happened to be calling about the same time I was done and that I decided to talk to Ben for a minute."_

"_Everything ok sweetheart?"_

"_They did the tests and everything came back ok, though once I got to thinking about things it was pointless. What would you say to being a daddy again?" I was dumping it out there. No point avoiding it._

"_What?" I could tell he was either jumping to conclusions or he was confused._

"_The reason why I have been getting so sick and stuff is because I'm pregnant, I've pen pointed it to either the Truck or the first night at the house by base." _

"_How?" He was batting a thousand for stupid points today._

"_See Edward when two people sleep together and use no protection there are these things the guy has called sperm that can mix with the woman's eggs and babies come from that." _

"_Don't get smart with me Isabella. How could this happen? And I know the medical way it happens. You weren't on any form of birth control or didn't tell me to use a condom?"_

"_Last time I checked it's my responsibility just as much as yours. Why would I be on birth control when the last guy I slept with was over 2 years ago before meeting you? If this is your reaction and the way you want to talk with me I'll just go get Ben and you can call me when you feel like being the sweet man I married and not the ragging asshole talking to me right now." I started to get up with my finger hovering over the hold button. I was ragging with hormones and didn't need this to add to the mix. With the way he was acting I'm surprised he didn't accuse me to sleeping with someone else._

"_I'm sorry baby. Just been stressed around here, I miss you guys so much. How are you feeling today? You ready for this or do you hate me now?"_

"_I don't hate you. It's a surprise, but not an unwelcomed one. Sure we don't do a damn thing normal, but I'm sure we will get through this all right. We miss you around here too." _

"_I'm so sorry sweetie. If I could come home I'd be on the first plane there. We can get through this. Your strong and will be ok. I just wish I was there to help you out and be part of this pregnancy." He sounded so sad._

"_It sucks you can't be here, but you are the strongest and toughest man I know. I am so damn fucking proud of you and am nothing but honored that I get to call myself your wife. I promise you one more baby if you decide you want to. We will plan it to happen when you are able to be home with me."'_

"_You would do that for me?"_

"_Yes. As crazy as it would be, yes I would have a million babies if you were able to go through it from start to finish with at least one. Just think of all the fun we can have making another baby."_

"_How can you even think about that while you are just starting to carry this one?" he was chuckling now._

"_That's just me. I get very umm sexual while pregnant. And before you even go there in your mind, I love you, I'm with you and I would never think about going to anyone else."_

"_I know Bella. I trust you fully and I love you so much. I don't want to, fuck I don't want to stop talking with you, but I need to get this reorder done and then do some checks on patients."_

"_I understand. Give us a call when you get some time again. Please take care of yourself. Be safe and make sure you are taking care of yourself and sleeping and not taking chances. We need you to come home to us. Trevor is working on a surprise for you, Lux is starting to walk around little distances with out holding on, I'll send you a video. I love you so much Edward, please promise to be safe and come home. I need you."_

"_I love you to. You have no idea how much I miss you guys. I'm talking like, shoot myself in my own foot miss you guys. I will call you in a few hours probably. I love you sweetheart and I'm so glad you married me and gave me Trevor. I love you."_

"_Love you too. I'm going to put you on hold real quick and then get Ben for you."_

_I was sniffling while walking to the door. Opening it and walking out I spotted Ben._

"_Sergeant Anderson, Staff Sergeant Cullen's waiting to speak with you. Thank you again for allowing me to speak with him." I smiled while wiping at my eyes._

"_You ok?" He asked while walking closer to me._

"_Yup, just miss him. If I get a box to you can you make sure it gets there when the supplies do? I want to surprise him."_

"_We really aren't supposed to do that. I'm sorry."_

"_That's ok. Before anyone else tells you I was telling him that he was going to be a daddy again." I grinned at this. As morbid as it sounds I have a part of Edward growing in me to have around no matter what happens to him. Now that's not to say that I don't want him to come home, because I do._


End file.
